DESEO NAVIDEÑO 3 FE Y ESPERANZA
by Gaby W. Andrew
Summary: Historia navideña, aporte para la dinámica del Fic navideño. Candice White, es una trabajadora social e implacable. Le apodan la Leona por que defiende los derechos de los niños con uñas y dientes. Candy ha sufrido una infancia dura que ha endurecido su corazón. Pero llegará alguien a su vida que la hará creer en la fe y la esperanza.
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes no me pertenecen exclusivamente a sus creadores Nagita e Igarashi. Fic. Para la dinámica del Fic navideño. Sakura Ardlay gracias amiga por la invitación. Mundo alterno época actual.**

**DESEO NAVIDEÑO 3. Entre la fe y la esperanza.**

**Introducción**

_Candice White, ha vivido una infancia terrible. Sus padres irresponsables son adictos a las drogas. Candy ha vivido maltratos, tanto sicológicos como físicos. Su vida fue inestable emocionalmente y ni que decir de su estabilidad económica. Vivían en una casa rodante y carecían de lo mas básico. El Gobierno reclamó su custodia la de ella y la de su hermanito, estuvo en varios hogares sustitutos, pero jamás logró integrarse. No sabía a quién pertenecía, se sentía sola y desamparada. Y siempre terminaban regresandole al albergue. La vida de Candy está llena de traumas y demonios. Ha pérdido la esperanza de vivir una vida normal._

_Aún así, ha sacado la casta y enfrenta su vida lo mejor que puede. Con todo y sus carencias logró estudiar y terminar una carrera profesional. Estudió la carrera de Psicología Educativa y es trabajadora social en el albergue EL HOGAR DE PONY. Brinda ayuda a esos pequeños que viven una vida miserable por que sus padres son unos inadaptados y viciosos. Candy les ofrece cobijo y otras opciones. Su prioridad es que esos niños vivan felices y normales. A pesar de todo el apoyo que les brinda, Candy siente que no es suficiente la ayuda que ella prodiga. Pero no se dará por vencida. La meta para Candy en esta Navidad es que sus niños logren estar bajo su protección y cuidado._

_Candy no está interesada en el amor. No cree que exista el amor de pareja, de un matrimonio y mucho menos el amor de los padres a los hijos. Se rige por el dicho. "TENEMOS MÁS DE OTRAS PERSONAS QUE DE NUESTRA FAMILIA". Ha decidido permanecer soltera y ayudar a estos niños hasta el final de sus días. Pero un DESEO NAVIDEÑO lleno de fe y esperanza puede lograr todo._

**Capítulo 1**

-No, no... Por favor ya no le pegues a mamá-gritaba una niñita rubia pecosa, de apenas ocho años.

-¡CÁLLATE ESTÚPIDA!-contestó ese hombre drogado e intentó golpearle también. Pero fue ágil y logró escapar de ese hombre malo. Candy tomó en brazos a su pequeño hermanito Anthony, de apenas dos años de edad. Candy fue directo al ático y se encerró con su hermanito. Pero Candy escuchaba a su padre vociferando y maldiciendo. Golpeaba la pequeña puerta e intentaba abrir. Pero al ver que no lo lograba enfurecia más y arremetía nuevamente con su madre. Candy le tapaba los oídos a Anthony y rezaba para que su padre cayera rendido y durmiera. Así terminaba esa pesadilla. Candy no lloraba, sus ojos secos ya no podían llorar. Desde que tenía uso de razón, supo que su hogar, era un infierno, sus padres se la pasaban de fiesta y drogandose hasta perderse o se liaban a los golpes, la peor parte la llevaba su madre. Pero esta siempre le perdonaba todo. Candy no lo podía ver como un padre le odiaba.

Candy despertó bañada en sudor, a sus 26 años siempre tenía esta pesadilla recurrente. Pero lo único que le dolía era recordar a su hermanito Anthony. Le dolía no haber hecho nada por él. Candy sólo es una niña, si hubiera sido más grande sólo tal vez estarían juntos.

**Retrospectiva**

_Candy ya tenía doce años, asistía a la escuela. Siempre tenía un ojo morado y sus brazos lastimado llenos de moretes. Si padre el responsable, siempre le castigaba y lastiman. En la escuela ya se habían percatado de esto. Sabían que iba mal para Candy, pero cuando le cuestionaban Candy respondía que se había caído y negaba maltrato alguno._

_-Candy, ¿qué te ha pasado? ¿por qué estás así de golpeada?-preguntó la psicóloga de la escuela._

_-Me he caído, soy una estúpida y tonta, nunca me fijo por donde camino, por eso me lastimo-contestó Candy totalmente instruida. En efecto su padre le amenazaba con golpear al pequeño Anthony si decía algo o le acusaba. Candy llena de temor no diría nada._

_La psicóloga sabía que mentía, pero si Candy no hablaba de esos abusos. No podían hacer nada, se sentían impotentes. Candy moría por gritar a los cuatro vientos, el infierno vivido en su casa y sus padres. Pero tenía que callar, no quería que si su adorado hermanito sufriera las concecuencias._

_En una ocasión, Candy pidió ayuda, los del servicio social acudieron e investigaron. Se entrevistaron con sus padres ese día se les veía libres de sicotropicos. Su padre se salió con la suya, puesto que su madre lo negó todo. Dijeron que Candy gastaba bromas por berrinches. Le obligaron a retractarse y Candy acepto ante las autoridades que todo había sido una broma por berrinche de que sus padres no querían comprarle un juguete. Cuando se fueron los del servicio social, su padre le golpeó hasta el desmayo y le encerró en un baúl por tres días y solo le daban agua y pan duro. La dejaban salir solamente hacer sus necesidades. De ahí jamás dijo nada a nadie y menos cuando su hermano Anthony estaba de por medio. Su padre le amenazaba con golpearle también y Candy no iba a permitir que su adorado hermanito sufriera de ese maltrato. Pero los vecinos del circuito de casas rodantes, no se quedarían callados. Ellos eran testigos de las atrocidades vividas de los pequeños. Un buen día no pudieron aguantar mas esos gritos y al escuchar nuevamente esos golpes que ese hombre le daba a su mujer e hijos. No pudieron hacer caso omiso y llamaron a la policía y a los de servicios sociales. Candy tomó en brazos a su hermanito, por que su padre pateaba sin piedad a su madre y temía que lo hiciera con ellos. Todo era un caos, golpes, gritos, súplicas. En ese momento entraron a la fuerza la policía con los de servícios sociales, sometieron a su padre y su madre yacía en el piso sin sentido y tremendamente golpeada. A Candy y a Anthony les rescataron. Los vecinos fungieron como testigos, fueron resguardados en un albergue mientras se decidía que hacer con ellos. Al padre lo metieron a la cárcel por intento de homicidio a su esposa. Puesto que estaba gravemente herida. El juez les quitó la patria potestad a ambos, pero a reserva que la madre se recupere en un futuro. Pero para lograr nuevamente tener los derechos de sus hijos, debe cumplir con algunos requisitos que el juez le ordenó realizar. Debe encontrar un buen empleo, que le permita pagar una vivienda digna, debe entrar a un programa de desintoxicación y debe demostrar con hechos que desea recuperar a sus hijos. El juez le dio un año para poner orden en su vida. Pero al ser una mujer codependiente de un hombre, su vida en lugar de mejorar se fue a pique. Su padre cumplió su condena de seis meses por que la madre le otorgó el perdón. Salió libre e iniciaron nuevamente su relación y se olvidaron de sus hijos, para ellos era mas cómodo que el Estado se hiciera cargo de ellos. Y regresaron a esa vida decadente, bebían y se drogaban en exceso. Su madre murió tiempo después por una sobre dosis de heroína y su padre huyó del país. Hasta hoy dia no saben de él._

_Candy y el pequeño Anthony, se quedaron sin esperanza alguna de regresar con su familia. El juez dictaminó que se les buscara una familia sustituta. Pero lo mas triste fue que fueron separados. Anthony por tener seis años, se interesaron por él una pareja que no podía tener hijos y le adoptaron. Mientras que Candy, estuvo de hogar en hogar, hasta que cumplió su mayoría de edad y logró independizarse._

_Candy nunca logró integrarse a ninguna familia, sus traumas jamás le permitieron confiar en las personas. Nunca creyó en el cariño de ellos hacia ella. Candy pensaba que si ese cariño y amor no lo recibió de las personas que pudieron ser las mas importantes de su vida. ¡¿Cómo podría, recibirlo de esas personas que apenas conocía?! . No sólo era la desconfianza, eran sus traumas sicológicos que moldearon su carácter de forma negativa y hostil, sin contar con sus episodios de ira y furia, que le daban y arremetía con los padres sustitutos, compañeros de escuela y maestros. Esa furia salía cada que se sentía frustrada. Esos episodios se manifestaron cuando le separaron de su amado Anthony. Le extrañaba horrores y eso le llenaba de dolor. Pero al no querer llorar, afloraba esa furia avasalladora. Golpeaba a quién se le atravesara y rompía cosas a la mano y lastimaba a las personas que estaban a su lado. Así que siempre era regresada al albergue. Candy creció en el albergue y se sometió a terapia emocional, para superar esos arranques de furia. Ya era mayor de edad y su madurez le permitió aceptar la ayuda. Así que sus terapias hicieron efectos y a Candy se le metió la espinita de estudiar y terminar una carrera. Y lo logró se recibió con honores en psicología educativa. Esa carrera le ayudó a dominar su carácter, ahora veía las cosas de otra manera. Pero aún así su pasado daño su corazón y lo ha cerrado para todas esas personas que piden más de ella. No tiene amigos, menos novios. Sólo quiere hacer bien su trabajo y ese es ayudar a esos niños que son víctimas de sus malos padres. No cree en la familia ni en los hombres. Es dura, fría e impersonal. Lo único que la hace flaquear es el recuerdo de su hermano, muchas veces piensa que quizás él nunca existió que sólo fue un sueño, pero nada más cerrar los ojos vienen esas imágenes vividas de su hermanito abrazandole a ella con miedo, suplicando protección. Aunque le extrañaba y le dolía no estar con él, en el fondo creía que fue lo mejor para él el ser adoptado por una familia._

**Final de retrospectiva**

-Candy, Candy, tenemos un reporte. Unos vecinos dicen que hay una pequeña de seis años de edad, dicen que está gritando desde el interior de su casa y estos no pueden abrir, al parecer los padres la han dejado sola, grita pidiendo ayuda-dijo Jimmy sacándole de sus recuerdos.

-¿Dónde es?-preguntó Candy molesta.

-En las afueras de Chicago, el rumbo es de gente adinerada, es un lugar residencial. Igual es sólo una broma-dijo Jimmy incrédulo.

-Tenemos que ir Jimmy, el maltrato infantil, no discrimina se da en todas las clases sociales. Quizás la pequeña este en graves problemas-contestó Candy regañando a Jimmy por su insinuación. Jimmy asintió ya sabía como era su jefa de fría y seca no se lo tomó a pecho. Ambos salieron a atender el reporte. Candy era jefa del departamento de reportes y de trabajo social. Se encargaba de esas diligencias y esas eran rescatar a pequeños en peligro. Desde que está a cargo a rescatado a infinidad de niños y niñas, logrando cuidarles y que tengan una vida digna y libre de maltratos. Candy ha sido implacable con los malos padres o familiares de los niños, ha logrado el apoyo del Gobierno del estado su labor es conocida en todos lugares y le apodan la "Leona", por que defiende como una fiera a sus críos de todo peligro.

**Continuará**

**Chicas pues aquí está mi aporte navideño para la dinámica que están organizando, la invitación me la hizo mi querida amiga... Sakura Ardlay, amiguita aquí mi aporte mil gracias por la invitación.**

**Les comento la historia tendrá drama, muy diferente a mis aportes navideños anteriores. Ojalá sea de y agrado.**

**Besos a todas.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personajes no me pertenecen exclusivamente a sus creadores Nagita e Igarashi. Historia navideña para la dinámica del Fic navideño 2019.**

**DESEO NAVIDEÑO 3 **

**MALAS IMPRESIONES**

Jimmy y Candy salieron rumbo a la propiedad, seguidos de una patrulla por si las cosas se ponían difíciles. No tardaron tanto en arrivar y en efecto la zona era residencial y había varios vecinos afuera de la propiedad. Una vecina se acercó a ellos y les explicó la situación. Hace dos días se vivía una fiesta descontrolada en el interior de la propiedad, se escuchaban golpes y detonaciones. Después un silencio total y horas más tarde se escucharon los gritos desesperados de la pequeña Rose. Fue lo narrado por esta mujer.

-Usted, ¿conoce a estas personas?-preguntó Candy sumamente molesta.

-Sí les conozco, la madre se llama Karen Klaiss, hasta hace poco estaba casada con el señor William Andrew, tienen más o menos dos años de separados, la madre se quedó con la custodia de la pequeña, pero no me explico por qué se la otorgaron, es una madre irresponsable. Lleva una vida disoluta y se la vive de fiesta en fiesta, con hombres y siempre se le ve ebria o drogada-concluyó la mujer.

-Entonces el padre se ha desentendido de la pequeña-Afirmó Candy furiosa no era pregunta.

La señora pensaba responder, cuando volvieron a escuchar el grito lloroso de la pequeña.

-Por favor, ayuda... mi mamita está tirada, no despierta-Gritaba la débil voz de una pequeña. Candy dio la orden y los policías abrieron la puerta y entraron a la propiedad. El lugar era un caos, botellas tiradas, basura de comida rápida la música aún ruidosa. Pero lo mas importante era ayudar a la pequeña.

-Rose, Rose, Rose-Candy le hablaba.

-Aquí arriba-Contestó la pequeña esperanzada.

Candy y los policías subieron rápidamente pero sigilosamente puesto que había claras señales de detonaciones en la pared, al parecer jugaron al tiro al blanco con sus armas. Entraron a la habitación donde provenía esa vocecita. Al entrar la vieron ahí tumbada al lado de un cuerpo y sin duda alguna ese cuerpo estaba sin vida. La pequeña al verles se lleno de esperanzas.

-Aquí, por favor.. ayuden a mi mamita-suplicó Rose con lágrimas en los ojos. Candy al verle se le partió el corazón, era una niña hermosa rubia de ojos azules. Candy sabía que su madre había fallecido por una sobre dosis, no había duda. Candy estaba familiarizada con estos escenarios no era la primera vez que ella veía esto. No podía entender, a los padres así, ¿por qué tenían hijos, para qué? Sólo venían a sufrir. Tanto método anticonceptivo existente y aún así se atrevían a traer niños al mundo y sólo a sufrir. A Candy le descolocaba todo esto.

-Hola Rose, ven dame tu manita, vamos afuera mientras ayudan a tu manita-dijo Candy con cariño y tomando de su manita a la pequeña.

-¿La van a ayudar?-preguntó Rose esperanzada. Candy se dio cuenta que la pequeña no sabía que su madre estaba muerta. Candy solo asintió y salieron.

-Rose, ¿solo vives con tu mami, no tienes más familia?-preguntó Candy.

-Sí, solo vivo con ella, mi papi vive en Canada. Están enojados y mi mamá no me deja verlo, lo extraño-Contestó Rose triste. Candy se sentía sumamente furiosa.

*otro padre ausente, otro padre que le vale menos su hija, ¡DESGRACIADO! Pero, ya me escucharas* pensó Candy, juzgando.

-¿Tienes abuelos, tíos...?-preguntó Candy.

-Mis abuelos, viven en Europa. Mi papá me regaló un teléfono celular, para qué le hablará cuando quisiera, pero mi mamá me lo quitó. No quiere que hable con él-Contestó Rose triste.

-No te preocupes Rose, localizare a tu padre, ¿te parece?-dijo Candy atrayendole y le abrazó brindando calor y apoyo.

-¿De verdad, encontrarás a mi papá? Me alegra muchísimo, tengo dos meses sin verle-dijo Rose esperanzada y emocionada. Candy al escuchar esto, creció más su furia. Ya quería tener en frente a este remedo de hombre y de su cuenta corría quitarle todos los derechos. No entendía el porqué los padres se desentendían de sus hijos de esta manera tan ruin. Candy salió con la pequeña, se haría cargo de ella. Había dado parte a las autoridades para el levantamiento del cuerpo, en ese momento arrivaba el médico forense. La pequeña vio la ambulancia y se llenó de esperanzas. Candy la subió a su auto y le ofrecio una barra de chocolate. Rose tomó con agrado el chocolate y lo abrió desesperada moría de hambre. Candy, le dolía el alma que la pequeña estuviera desatendida.

-Rose, puedes quedarte un momento aquí, mientras localizare a tu papá-Dijo Candy dulcemente acariciando su hermoso cabellito lacio.

-Señora... que venga rápido mi papito-dijo Rose con la boca embarrada de chocolate.

-Candy, me llamo Candy y me puedes decir así, ¿vale?-dijo Candy con una hermosa sonrisa, sonrisa que sólo dejaba salir para aquellos pequeños que sufrían atrocidades.

-¿Candy? ¿Caramelo? Que lindo nombre-dijo Rose sonriente. Ambas rieron. Candy vio como sacaban a la madre de la pequeña y le confirmaban lo que ya sabía y en efecto muerte por sobre dosis de heroína. En eso se acercaron los vecinos metíches y la vecina "comunicativa" lanzo un grito de horror.

-¡ESTÁ, MUERTA!-gritó.

-¡CALLESE! la pequeña no lo sabe, ¡que imprudencia! Jimmy, encargate de toda esta gente-ordenó Candy lanzándo una mirada de desprecio a esta mujer chismosa. La mujer entendió su metida de pata.

\- Lo siento, yo...

-Dígame, existe una forma de localizar al padre-preguntó Candy sumamente exasperada e interrumpió su disculpa.

-Sí, sí... yo tengo su número, espere-Contestó apresurada la mujer.

-¡¿TIENE SU NÚMERO Y NO LE HA ENTERADO?!-Le gritó Candy furiosa.

-¡Eh, sí... lo siento! Por los nervios, lo olvide-contestó nerviosa al ver que Candy la quería desaparecer con la mirada.

*Estas mujeres, metíches y chismosas, solo les gusta estar de mironas y no aportan nada, son tan apáticas en lo que sucede a su alrededor* pensaba Candy extremadamente enojada.

Salió la mujer con el número anotado en un papel y se lo entregó a Candy rápido y se alejó. Candy ni las gracias le dio, solo dígito los números y de inmediato entró la llamada.

-Bueno-una voz varonil se hizo presente.

-¿Señor Andrew?-preguntó Candy seria.

-Sí, ¿Quién pregunta?.

-Señor Andrew, soy Candice White, de servicios sociales. Acudimos aún reporte por parte de los vecinos en la propiedad ubicada en las afueras de Chicago, desgraciadamente sucedió una tragedia. Su ex esposa, fue encontrada sin vida por una sobredosis y tenemos bajo resguardo a su hija-dijo Candy sin rodeos, no deseaba suavizar la situación, de alguna manera deseaba castigar las irresponsabilidades de esos padres que no merecían serlo. Y este hombre ajeno a todo lo que le sucedía a su hija. Candy pensaba que cómo era posible que él viviera feliz y tranquilo en otro país y su hija viviendo un infierno.

-¿QUÉ?-gritó Albert desesperado.

-No es una broma, Sr. Andrew, así que si no tiene algo más importante que hacer le recomiendo que viaje de inmediato a Chicago. Para definir la situación de su hija. Estara bajo resguardo del albergue "El hogar de pony". Ubicado en el centro de Chicago-Candy colgó de inmediato, quería gritarle dos o tres cosas, pero ya lo haría en persona. Albert se quedó desconcertado, quería detalles.

-BUENO, BUENO- Albert gritó pero sin respuesta alguna. -¡Oh, mi pequeña!-dijo Albert en susurros preocupado. Albert sin pensarlo mas se dirigió al aeropuerto, viajaría de inmediato a Chicago, estaba haciendo negocios en Canada y había rentado un lujoso Penthouse, tenía planes de establecerse en ese lugar. Al despedirse de su adorada Rose, le regaló un teléfono para mantener contacto con su adorado Ángel. Pero Karen descubrió el telefono y se lo quitó. Karen le hablo desde ese celular y le exigió mas dinero si quería ver a su hija.

Albert se había casado con Karen, sin amarle, cometió el error de intimar con ella y había tenido concecuencias, la había embarazado. Albert al ser educado con honor asumió la responsabilidad de sus actos. El bebé no tenía culpa alguna, pero todo lo que duro el matrimonio fue un infierno.

Karen era una mujer irresponsable, vaga y desamorisada de su hija. Cuando Albert salía de viaje, está se liaba con hombres y vivía la vida loca, llena de excesos y vicios. Albert al darse cuenta de esta situación le pidió el divorcio y pensaba reclamar la custodia completa de Rose. Pero Karen fue más astuta y montó una escena e inventó una historia donde él quedaba como el malo de la historia. El juez creyó todo y favoreció a su ex mujer. El sólo podía verla dos veces por mes y con una trabajadora social. Le dolía demasiado que supervisarán sus encuentros, como si el fuera un abusador. Albert abordó su avión privado y sin escalas a Chicago. Iba preocupado por Rose, solo esperaba que los daños no fueran irreversibles.

**Continuará **

**Chicas les dejo actualización espero sea de su agrado. Saludos a todas. Actualizo mañana.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Los personajes no me pertenecen exclusivamente a sus creadores Nagita e Igarashi. Mundo alterno época actual.**

**DESEO NAVIDEÑO 3. FE Y ESPERANZA. **

William Albert Andrew, era un hombre sumamente importante y multimillonario. Era un empresario de renombre. A sus 32 años de edad había logrado un imperio en hoteles a nivel mundial. sumamente atractivo, rubio, ojos azul cielo, 1.90 de estatura y un cuerpo Atlético. Un hombre hombre intachable. Pudo obtener la custodia de su pequeña pagando y sobornando a jueces pero quiso hacerlo por la vía justa y sin dañar la reputación de la madre de su hija, a pesar de ser una mala madre no quería dañar a su hija Rose. Pero su ex mujer, al enterarse de la demanda del divorcio encolerizo y logró salirse con la suya. Karen era una amiga de la infancia. Crecieron juntos y sentían atracción mutua e intensa, no se amaban pero al ser jóvenes les ganaron las hormonas y se liaron. Karen al quedar embarazada su mundo se vino abajo, no quería ser madre, era demasiado joven. Karen quería abortar, pero Albert se negó rotundamente, su educación no le permitía pensar así.

Así que Albert convenció a Karen de tener al bebé y se casó con ella. Los padres de ambos estuvieron de acuerdo, puesto que mejor alianza no podían tener y les apoyaron. Durante todo el embarazo Karen se sentía frustrada y sin un ápice de amor maternal. Al ser una mujer vanidosa y ver su cuerpo cambiar se volvió loca de histeria. Su carácter se tornó en ira y furia. Tenía episodios terribles, Albert temía y sentía temor de que Karen dañara al bebé con esas conductas. Durante los nueve meses vivía pendiente de ella. Karen siempre le reclamaba que por su culpa se había puesto gorda y horrenda... que el bebé debió morir. Todo el embarazo fue una pesadilla, pero Albert firme y su bebé nacería. Llegó el tan esperado día y nació su hermosa nenita, Albert al verle por primera vez le adoro. Era su vivo retrato. Pelito rubio y ojitos azules, una gran belleza.

Albert penso que Karen al ver a su pequeña, le naceria el amor de madre, pero no fue así, desde el principio le rechazó y se negó rotundamente amamantarle. Alegando que no iba a permitir que le destrozara más su hermoso cuerpo. Karen no habia completado la cuarentena y se sometió a una cirugía plástica, se reconstruyó el abdomen y liposucción. Así recobró su hermosa figura. Y se desentendio por completo de la pequeña Rose, nombre que le puso Albert en honor a una hermana que murió en un accidente aéreo. Karen salía de parranda y trasnochada, mientras Albert estaba de viaje de negocios. La pequeña Rose era atendida por un séquito de niñeras y por Albert cuando él se encontraba en su residencia.

Albert amaba a su hija con toda el alma y había aguantado todo por ella. El amor y la inocencia de los niños es incondicional. Rose amaba a su madre a pesar de todo. Por eso había intentado mantener este matrimonio. Quería darle un buen hogar a su pequeña, pero Karen se empeñaba en llevarle la contra. Se portaba como si estuviese soltera. Salía con sus amigas o "amigos" siempre regresaba ahogada de borracha y nunca tenía tiempo para Rose. Aún así la pequeña le adoraba y amaba a su madre. Lo único que ya no soportó Albert fue que Karen metiera a sus amantes en la misma casa donde dormía su hija. A él no le importaba si Karen se metía con otros, pero que lo hiciera bajo techo donde su hija dormía. Eso fue la gota que derramó el vaso e interpuso la demanda de divorcio, exigiendo la custodia completa de Rose. Pero todo salió mal. Karen no quedó satisfecha y no quería quedarse sin privilegios económicos y se adelantó a todo.

Le montó un teatrito al señor juez, presentó evidencias falsas donde él quedaba como un infiel con su asistente Annie Britter. Presentaron fotos fuera de contexto un buen fotógrafo y ubicó el ángulo correcto y listo fotos incriminatorias. Se veía como si Albert besara a su asistente y el juez al ser una mujer sintió empatía por su ex mujer que montó la mejor actuación de su vida y ganó la custodia y una cantidad exorbitante. Pero aún así no había quitado el dedo del renglón y hasta hoy día había hecho todo lo posible para recuperar a su hija. Vivía preocupado por Rose, Karen al ser una irresponsable tuvo que ser más cuidadosa en sus correrías y contrató a un séquito de niñeras que le agilizaban todo y cuidaban de Rose. Albert aún con todo eso temía por la seguridad de Rose. Albert había viajado a Canada, por negocios y se estaba apresurando por agilizar y arreglar todo, por que su deseo era pasar las fiestas decembrinas con su adorada Rose. Albert había convencido a Karen de dejarle ir a su hija con el estos días. Karen aceptó por que ella tenía planes de irse a vacacionar con sus amistades en las paradisíacas playas de Bora Bora. Albert prácticamente pago ese viaje y lo hizo con gusto puesto que pasaría dos semanas con su hija y no le importó suplicar y pagar por estar con su nena lo valía y más porque se lo había prometido. Pero hora al saber que la culpable de su dolor estaba muerta, no se sentía feliz y no por que le amara si no por su hija, se sentía preocupado, le dolía pensar e imaginar que Rose pudo haber presenciado todo.

-¡Oh, mi pequeña!-pensaba Albert preocupado. -Pero, esa tal Candice White, es una mujer ¡insensible! y eso de definir la situación de mi hija... No hay más, Rose estara conmigo-dijo Albert decidido. Quería estar cuanto antes con su pequeña.

**Continuará.**

**Chicas les dejo actualización, espero sea de su agrado. Me he atrasado con el Fic. Pero no teman lo terminaré. Saludos a todas. Chicas se que es un capítulo pequeño pero el de mañana será más sustancioso. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Los personajes no me pertenecen exclusivamente a sus creadores Nagita e Igarashi. Historia alterna y época actual. **

** DESEO NAVIDEÑO 3. FE Y ESPERANZA. **

**PREJUICIO**

Albert llegaba a Chicago, se le hacía eterno llegar a su hija. Abordó su limusina y recorrió las calles y avenidas y observó que ya se vivía ese aire navideño. Se levantaban ya esas hermosas decoraciones y luces parpadeantes en todos lados, la Navidad estaba pronta a solo tres días. Eso le dolió por la situación referente a la muerte de su ex esposa, no sabía como haría para que su pequeña se viera menos afectada. Albert esperaba que todo esté bien y pueda cumplir la promesa a su hija de pasar estos días con ella, sin importar la desgracia él se encargaría de hacerle feliz. Deseaba tener en brazos a su pequeña Rose, había contactado a George Johnson, amigo y abogado, George se encontraba en el albergue donde tenían a Rose, se encontraba agilizando todo para que la niña este en casa con él. Y rezaba para que esta tragedia no le cause traumas o heridas irreparables, eso no lo soportaría.

George había llegado al albergue, se había adelantado para saber la situación de Rose. Quería agilizar los trámites para que Albert solo se preocupara por dar solución a lo que sucederá con el cuerpo de Karen. Ya había dado fe de lo ocurrido y la autopsia arrojó sobredosis de heroína. El cuerpo ya se dirigía donde serían las pompas fúnebres. George ya había enterado a los padres de Karen y venian viajando en estos momentos desde Tailandia. Después del divorcio de Karen y Albert sus padres nunca estuvieron de acuerdo y se distanciaron de su hija, puesto que no aprobaban la conducta de su hija. George había arreglado esa parte referente a lo de Karen. Ahora tenía que arreglar lo de la pequeña Rose. George se entrevistó con la directora del albergue, la señorita Pony y en efecto ahí se encontraba la pequeña.

El hogar de pony, era un lugar muy bonito, debidamente acondicionado y equipado. Candy había logrado beneficios por parte del Gobierno y de fundaciones. Había dignificado el lugar y de esto se beneficiaban bastantes niños que vivían terribles situaciones de maltrato. El lugar constaba con 300 habitaciones, cada habitación tenía cuatro camas y cada habitación tenía su propio baño. Se daba alojamiento a 1200 niños entre edades de un año a 12 años. Tenían sus áreas de estudio, biblioteca, áreas deportivas, recreativas, cocina y comedor, jardines, y área médica. El albergue antes fue un hospital siquiatrico pero fue desmantelado hace años y el Gobierno les donó el lugar para que fuese utilizado como albergue. Candy había logrado bastante y el albergue ha funcionado desde hace tres años. El equipo que Candy habia formado para llevar a cabo esta labor altruista trabajaban con ahínco para que estos niños en desgracia tuvieran lo indispensable y les brindaban protección. La directora del lugar

Miss Pony, Candy le conoció en el albergue en el que vivió y era carente de lo mas básico. Desgraciadamente en los lugares que estuvo Candy, todos los niños eran maltratados sicológicamente y físicamente. En uno de esos lugares conoció a miss Pony lo único rescatable de esos lugares y sin dudarlo le ofreció la dirección. Ambas han picado piedra y han logrado bastante. Candy dio trabajo a algunos de sus compañeros que vivieron lo que ella. Tom Steven, encargado de la cocina y comedor, Patricia O'brian, Eliza Legan y la hermana Maria eran las maestras del lugar. El doctor Mikael y Flammie eran los que se encargaban del área médica y Jimmy era su asistente ambos dirigían el área de reportes y rescates. El lugar funcionaba adecuadamente, la organización impecable. Todos los niños estaban salvaguardados, no sólo se le brindaba cuidados, protección, educación si no que se les brindaba cobijo y cariño.

George había quedado admirado por el lugar. La entrada estaba tapizada de vegetación, árboles y flores. George buscaba de manera angustiada las oficinas de la dirección. Preguntó a un portero y le indicaron el camino. Por fin llegó a la famosa oficina y llamó a la puerta. Miss Pony dio el pase, George se adentró. Candy y miss Pony le esperaban, George había hablado por teléfono con Candy y había concertado una cita. Se le hizo absurdo hacerlo. George tenía instrucciones por Albert de ir por Rose. George al explicar las intenciones de llevarse a la niña. Ambas se negaron y le exigieron la asistencia del padre. George se presentó como abogado del Sr. Andrew, pero de nada sirvieron sus credenciales y explicaciones. George notó que le juzgaban a él y a Albert. Cuando George enteró a Albert de la situación respecto a Rose y que no le habían permitido verla, se molestó demasiado.

**Retrospectiva**

_-William, tengo malas noticias-dijo George al teléfono._

_-¿Qué pasó George? ¿Ya estas con mi pequeña?-preguntó Albert esperanzado. _

_-No, me negaron verla-contestó George atribulado._

_-¿QUÉ? Pero... ¿Por qué?-preguntó exaltado._

_-Pues, alegan que debes hacerlo personalmente, además una trabajadora social nada amable, está demasiado ruda e inflexible, insinuó cosas-explico George._

_-¿Qué cosas? ¿de qué va esto George? Al grano-dijo Albert exasperado. _

_-No te va a gustar esto, pero peligran tus derechos como padre, debes venir cuanto antes-concluyó George preocupado. _

_-¿Es grave esto?-preguntó Albert preocupado._

_-Sí Albert, es grave puesto que Rose presenció la muerte de Karen, y al ser una adicta lo cambia todo-explicó George sabía que la situación era complicada._

_-Ok George, estoy llegando a Chicago nos vemos ahí, mandame ubicación-Albert terminó la llamada sumamente disgustado, pero ya le escucharían, no permitiría que le arrebatasen otra vez a su pequeña Rose. _

**Final retrospectiva **

Pero Candy ya había hecho su tarea y tenía toda la información de la situación de la pequeña Rose. Lo arrojado respecto a lo investigado, la llenaba de odio hacia esos padres irresponsables. Por lo leído sabía que al padre le negaron la custodia compartida por infidelidad y ser un padre ausente. La madre logró y ganó la custodia completa de la pequeña al demostrar con pruebas el acto de infidelidad y ausencia. El Tribunal estableció dicha sentencia. Candy se formó ya un juicio acerca del padre y la difunta madre. Llegó a la conclusión que la pequeña Rose ha vivido en un hogar disfuncional, una madre drogadicta y un padre infiel y ausente. Candy ya había hecho su análisis y estaba decidida a que Rose quedará bajo su protección.

Miss Pony, invitó a George tomar asiento, mientras esperaban al padre de Rose. Candy le observaba en silencio, juzgaba y criticaba duramente estas situaciones, le enojada y se llenaba de frustración que los niños sufrieran de esta forma. Saber que Rose esa niña bella e inocente vivió el desamor y el descuido por las personas que deberían protegerle hasta con la vida la ponía sumamente mal. Y ver a este abogado en lugar de al padre la ponía de mal humor. Aunque ese ha sido su estado natural desde que le separaron de su hermano. Las terapias para el manejo de la ira y sus episodios de furia aunque controlados no evitan que se sienta molesta por la situación. George se sentía intimidado y juzgado. En toda su carrera de abogado jamás se había sentido así y se sentía impotente al tema. Realmente la situación era seria, la muerte de Karen por sobre dosis y el testimonio de los vecinos respecto a que Karen era una madre drogadicta y fiestera y se le suma que Rose vivió y observó todo esto, sin contar el falló del juez en contra de Albert aunque era inocente. Los hechos hablan por sí solos y con la intervención de servicios sociales realmente el asunto se complicaba.

-Señor George, ¿gusta algo de tomar? cafe, té o agua-ofreció Miss Pony rompiendo la tensión.

-No, muchas gracias-declinó George educado.

-Señorita Pony, no veo la necesidad de esto, al ser el abogado y representante de mi cliente el señor Andrew, puedo manejar la situación, además es ilegal que me prohíban ver siquiera a la niña-dijo George seguro de si mismo. Miss Pony iba a responder, pero Candy se adelantó a responder.

-En otras circunstancias podría haber sido lo propio, pero en esta situación lo cambia todo. Señor abogado, no solo es la situación del maltrato infantil y abandono por parte de los padres, si no que la niña presenció la muerte de su madre al drogarse a mañana tarde y noche en presencia de su hija. ¿quién en su sano juicio, permite que una menor quedé en manos de una madre así? ¿qué padre deja a su hija en manos de una viciosa sin moral? Bueno, no me extraña pues siendo un padre ausente y al perder la custodia de su hija por infidelidad y ausencia me habla acerca de lo poco confiables que pueden ser como padres-dijo Candy molesta y haciendo juicios.

-No se pase señorita White, esa información es privada y no es verdad lo que dice ese informe. Ademas usted no tiene por que indagar acerca de mi cliente, se ha tomado demasiadas libertades-Contestó George intentando poner en su sitio a Candy.

-Mire señor abogado, usted sabe hasta dónde puede llegar y no ¿verdad?, pues yo igual y este es mi trabajo, por si usted no lo sabe, puedo investigar todo lo relacionado con la víctima en este caso Rose y no me dejará mentir que la niña la ha pasado terrible y esta información confidencial como usted dice, deja de serlo cuando se tiene que salvaguardar los derechos de un menor en riesgo, y sabe señor abogado ese es mi trabajo decidir y proteger a la víctima. Asi que le guste o no mi juicio y percepción del asunto e importante puesto que yo daré fe y testimonio ante un juez lo que será mejor para la pequeña a partir de ahora-concluyó Candy segura. George lo sabía, sabía en qué terreno estaba pisando y que Albert no lo tendría fácil. Pero quizás no todo esté perdido y si está mujercita envalentonada hacía la supervisión solo tal vez Albert pueda comprobar que es apto para cuidar a su pequeña. Por que por lo que había observado de esta mujer era honestidad y se notaba que no eran corruptibles y eso le dio esperanzas. Aunque se cargaba un carácter de los mil diablos, pero sólo tal vez ahora sería diferente. Pensaba George sacando lo positivo. Pero en ese momento entró Albert a la oficina, la puerta está entreabierta y logró escuchar lo dicho por Candy y le pareció una mujer sumamente altanera.

-Espero que se retracte de lo que está diciendo señorita. Esa información es sumamente confidencial y mi pregunta es ¿cómo fue que la obtuvo? Por que es ilegal extraer información así y aun mas ventilarla como si nada. Bien puedo demandarle por tráfico de influencias y apropiación de documentos e información privada-habló Albert aunque no levantó la voz, pero fue autoritario. Candy le escuchó con la boca abierta, jamás se había sentido descolocada por nadie, y vaya que había tratado con personas groseras y agresivas. Pero escuchar hablar a este hombre que irradiaba imponencia y seguridad. Además se le sumaba presencia varonil y atractivo. Candy no pudo evitar recorrerle con la mirada y no pudo ser inmune a esos encantos de hombre bello y seductor. Eso le molestó a Candy el reconocer que este hombre había sido esculpido por los mismísimos dioses. Pero, cayó en la cuenta que este guapísimo hombre era un mal padre y eso la hizo reaccionar.

-Señor Andrew, ¿supongo? La información sigue siendo confidencial, se lo aseguro y no es como si la fuese a vender a los medios de comunicación, pero este es mi trabajo investigar a detalle la vida de mis protegidos. Sí quiere demandar, hágalo pero no he hecho más que mi trabajo en favor de su hija Rose, y le recuerdo por que quizás ha olvidado ese hecho, es su hija-respondió Candy con carácter y firmeza sosteniendole la mirada sin agachar la cabeza. No perdería ante este hombre, que había sido un mal esposo y por ende un mal padre.

Albert se sorprendió por el carácter firme y seguro de esta mujercita. Le sorprendió más que no se intimidó, alcontrario le retó con la mirada. Hasta ese momento fue consciente del físico de Candy. Albert pudo apreciar a una mujer hermosa, rubia de ojos verdes expresivos, un cuerpo delgado pero perfectamente proporcionado, de estatura media quizas 1.65m, su rostro bañado por pequeñas motitas doradas que le hacían lucir demasiado joven. Albert le recorrió palmo a palmo y reconoció que era sumamente atractiva y por alguna razón sintió un estremecimiento en todo su cuerpo. Tenía años sin sentirse así por una mujer.

Ambos se sostenían la mirada no cederían. George y Miss Pony no decían nada, solo esperaban que todo saliera bien.

**Continuará**

**Chicas les dejo actualización. Besos a todas las que me leen.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Los personajes no me pertenecen exclusivamente a sus creadores Nagita e Igarashi. Fic navideño 2019.**

**DESEO NAVIDEÑO 3**

**FE Y ESPERANZA.**

**Guerra de poder**

-Candy, señor Andrew... Porqué no nos tranquilizamos-dijo Miss Pony preocupada. Sabía del temperamento apasionado de Candy. Por todo lo sufrido en su infancia. Candy se había endurecido, se llenó de desconfianza y era despiadada, con todos esos padres malos e irresponsables. No era mala persona, pero si alma estaba llena de resentimiento, por todos esos padres que debían proteger a sus hijos y no lo hacían. Candy dejaba salir su buen carácter y comprensión sólo para esos niños indefensos. Pero con esos padres era otra cosa y siempre se sobrepasaba.

Albert desvió la mirada hacia Miss Pony e ignoró deliberadamente a Candy.

-Me disculpo por entrar así de repente, pero escuchar todo esto realmente se me hace absurdo-dijo Albert disculpandose.

-Tome asiento señor Andrew-invitó Miss Pony. Debían arreglar la situación de Rose. Candy le aportaba con la mirada pero Albert no le dedicaría su tiempo. Asia Así que inició el diálogo.

-Miss Pony, supe por mi amigo y abogado, que se le ha negado ver a mi hija. No sólo es un amigo de confianza si no que es padrino de mi hija y todavía no logro entender el porqué de este hecho-preguntó Albert tranquilo pero con voz de mando. Candy sin esperar mas lanzó su respuesta, moría por poner en su lugar a este hombre que para ella era un irresponsable.

-Sr. Andrew, soy trabajadora social, encargada de velar por los derechos de los niños, que han sufrido maltratos como fisicos y sicológicos y es el caso de su hija-dijo Candy firme pero Albert le ignoró totalmente.

-Miss Pony... Albert interrumpió el monólogo de esa rubia impertinente e intransigente. -Me gustaría con usted solamente-sugirió Albert sin mirar a Candy. Albert sabía que la respuesta sería negativa, pero quería molestar a esa mujercita que al verle el seño fruncido y ese carácter agrio le causaba gracia.

Candy se sorprendió tiempo que se llenó de cólera. Se sintió humillada e ignorada y no pensaba permitirlo.

-Señor Andrew, creo que usted me está subestimando y aunque no soy la directora del lugar, soy la fundadora y le puedo asegurar que puedo ser sumamente inflexible en cuanto a mi apreciación referente si es apto para asumir la paternidad o no lo es. Se lo voy a poner simple, usted aunque sea el padre de Rose, por ahora no tiene los derechos sobre ella y debido a las circunstancias y de como han ocurrido las cosa. Rose... quedará bajo nuestros cuidados y protección. Mientras usted arregla la situación legal de su hija. Asín que hasta que un juez no determine y me ordene que le entregue a su hija no lo haré. Y debe saber que para que todo esto se logre, debe contar con el visto bueno de una trabajadora social y testifique que es apto para obtener la custodia de su hija. Y debo decir también que... cuentan varios factores para logras dicha aprobación y ahora mismo su situación no es la mas confiable-dijo Candy firme y destruyendo en segundos la confianza de este mal padre. Candy sabía que tenía el sartén por el mango. Y sonrió con autosuficiencia y clavo la mirada a este hombre que continuaba ignorandole.

Albert por fin le dirigió su atención a Candy, incrédulo por lo escuchado. Pero al ver decisión en la mirada de esa mujer supo que era verdad. George le miró asintiendo y le cayó como balde de agua helada. Bien sabía que tenía que arreglar situaciones puesto que no tenía la custodia de su pequeña. Y aunque Karen ha muerto, eso no quiere decir que puede llevarse a Rose así como así. Aunque Albert y George nunca dejaron de pelear la custodia, ningún juez había querido considerarlo. Y ahora para tener a su pequeña a su lado dependía de esta mujercita amargada. Hasta este momento fue consciente que todo iba mal y que quizas no podría cumplir la promesa y el deseo navideño de su amada hija. Fue consciente que rompería su promesa el de pasar estos días con Rose. Albert quedó mudo y desolado.

-Señorita White, entiendo que legalmente no podemos llevarnos a la niña, pero mi cliente tiene derecho a verle, independientemente de si tiene la custodia o no. Mi cliente mes a mes cubre sus gastos y creo que eso demuestra que no es un padre ausente como ha remarcado-defendió George. Albert ya no decía nada, sentía que su corazón se rompía. Albert pensaba que al morir Karen ya no existiría impedimentos para estar con su hija. Aunque jamás le deseó mal a su ex mujer, le había hecho un gran daño. Ahora que había logrado el permiso de esta, aunque fuera por conveniencia. Se había llenado de ilusiones y esperanzas el estar esas dos semanas con su hija.

Candy observó, como esa hermosa mirada azul se llenaba de tristeza y eso logró descalocarle. Candy reconocía a una buena persona por la simple mirada. Y eso fue lo que vio en él. Una mirada sincera y de dolor por su hija. Pero Candy se apegaba a lo leído por el expediente.

-En eso estoy de acuerdo, señor abogado. No puedo prohibirlo aunque quiera. Además la pequeña Rose, quiere ver a su padre. Pero, en lo que logran arreglar la situación legal de la menor, va a permanecer bajo custodia del Gobierno y bajo mi protección y mis cuidados. Yo seré la encargada de supervisar dichas visitas de padre e hija y dar fe a lo acontecido-dijo Candy sin inmutarse, a pesar de ver sinceridad en la mirada de ese rubio, se mantuvo firme.

Albert guardo silencio, se sentía sumamente mal. George tomó el mando al ver que su amigo se había apagado.

-¿Qué procede ahora?-preguntó George.

-Verán a la pequeña, por supuesto, pero deben arreglar a la brevedad la situación de Rose. Mi preocupación para la la pequeña ahora es... que ella vio a su madre en esas terribles condiciones. Al parecer ella imagina que su madre estaba dormida, pero ahora creo que ella ha analizado la situación y piensa que su madre este muerta. Eso le puede provocar traumas y debe recibir ayuda sicologica de inmediato. Aquí contamos con el servicio y debe iniciarlo para que pueda asimilar lo sucedido-dijo Miss Pony tomando el mando de la conversación e indicó a Candy que no dijera nada más. Candy asintió y acató ya había dicho lo que tenía que decir. Pero en el fondo se sentía rara, con remordimientos y no se explicaba el por que. 《¿qué me pasa? Este hombre se ve que sufre puedo verlo, quizas estoy equivocada... debo hacer bien mi trabajo le observare con lupa, debo ser imparcial》pensaba Candy viendo al rubio sorprendida al ver que ya no dijo nada y se le veía perdido en sus pensamientos.

-Candy, ve por Rose-indicó Miss Pony. Candy asintió y salió de la oficina en busca de la pequeña.

Albert le miró de reojo a Candy aunque iniciaron con el pie izquierdo sabía que así se manejaba el asunto, pero le sorprendió escucharle defender los derechos de los niños con esa pasión y coraje. 《Eso no debe ser tan malo》pensó Albert más tranquilo y se emocionó al saber que vería a su pequeña. Debía cambiar el semblante para darle ánimos y confianza a su hija y no se ponga triste por que no se la llevará con él por el momento. Albert lucharía por su hija.

**Continuará...**

**Chicas les dejó capítulo. Sí, es cortito espero actualizar en la brevedad. Les comento que la historia está en proceso. La voy escribiendo capítulo a capítulo así que tardaré en postear por que no se crean ando algo oxidada y las ideas me vienen pero no logro ****plazmarlas de repente jajajajaja pero como saben no abandonare la historia. Creo extenderla y darle el final si Dios me presta vida el 6 de enero. **

**Saludos a todas las que me leen y me han seguido a pesar de mi ausencia. Agradezco a Sakura Ardlay por la invitación a su dinámica del Fic. NAVIDEÑO y agradezco el diseño del guapisimo rubio que me obsequió por participar. Mil gracias amiguita. También agradezco a la siempre talentosa Lorelei Andrew por que diseña magníficamente a los rubios y en este año no fue la excepción diseñó los fan art navideños para los grupos de mi querida amiga Sakura Ardlay y para el de Relatos Eróticos de Albert y Candy y le quedaron espectaculares. Mil gracias amiga Sakura por tu apoyo y patrocinio. **

**Bueno me despido besos a todas.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Los personajes no me pertenecen exclusivamente a sus creadores Nagita e Igarashi. Fic navideño 2019.**

**DESEO NAVIDEÑO 3**

**FE Y ESPERANZA.**

**¿Cambiando de opinión? **

Candy fue por la pequeña Rose. Rose se encontraba jugando con otros niños del lugar. A Rose aunque se le veía la buena cuna, era una niña educada y con buenos modales y valores. No era presumida, ni berrinchuda. Todo lo contrario, era una niña dulce y amistosa.

Rose se había adaptado al lugar a pesar de estar sólo unas cuantas horas. Le había encantado el lugar y lo mejor era estar con niños de su edad. Su madre no la mandaba a la escuela la educada en casa. Y estar ahora en ese lugar llena de niños le emocionaba sobremanera.

-Rose, hola cariño-saludó Candy con una hermosa sonrisa.

-¡Candy! Hola, mira estoy jugando con mis nuevos amiguitos. John, Slim, Katy y Daysi. Han sido buenos conmigo-dijo Rose felíz y adaptándose. Candy se conmovió al ver a los pequeños uniendo lazos de amistad.

-Eso me alegra demasiado Rose. Chicos, ¡que lindos! Me alegra que sean educados y amables, me hacen muy feliz-les dijo Candy acercándose a ellos y les abrazó. Candy para las únicas personas que tenía estos detalles, sólo para estos niños que merecían ser amados. Rose se sintió feliz y se dio cuenta lo atenta y cariñosa que era Candy.

《Ojalá mi mamá fuera como ella》pensaba Rose triste. Karen aunque no le maltrataba físicamente lo hacía con su indiferencia. Cuando Rose se le acercaba su madre siempre le alejaba alegando que le arruinada el peinado o el maquillaje. Siempre deseó su atención, que la arropara o le leyera su libro favorito. Pero no era así el único que le mostraba amor y cariño era su padre. Pero no podía disfrutar de este porque su madre no le dejaba.

-Candy, ¿pudiste encontrar a mi papá?-preguntó Rose esperanzada.

-Sí cariño, tu papá se encuentra aquí, debo llevarte con él a la oficina de miss Pony... pero debo decirte algo antes. Rose, se que eres una niña sumamente inteligente y debo ser clara y sincera contigo. Verás a tu papá, pero no podrás ir con él-dijo Candy intentando suavizar el asunto. Vio como la pequeña se entristecia. -Rose, mirame. Tu papá no podrá llevarte con él, por el momento, pero estarás aquí con nosotros, en lo que tu papá arregla cosas referente a tu custodia-dijo Candy directa y al grano. Quizás no le correspondía decirle, pero era mejor preparar a la pequeña y evitar más su sufrimiento.

-¿No me iré con papá?-preguntó Rose triste y preocupada.

-No por ahora, Rose. Tu papá debe arreglar algunas cosas para que pueda estar contigo. Pero solo será por poco tiempo, verás que tu papá lo arreglará rápido, pero lo podrás ver todos los dias, solo que lo hará aqui-concluyó Candy. Rose asintió, aunque era pequeña, sabía que su padre no podía verla como ella deseaba. Su madre siempre le decía que su padre no podía verla sin su permiso. Y eso le dolía mucho, adoraba a su papá.

-Candy, ¿pasaré Navidad aquí? Y no con mi padre-expresó Rose cabizbaja.

-Si hermosa, pero sabes... aquí celebramos la mejor Navidad del mundo. Con todos los niños y sabes nos divertimos mucho. Rompemos piñatas, comemos dulces y se obsequian regalos. Todos cantan alegres los villancicos y se sirve una deliciosa cena navideña con riquísimos postres, y lo mejor... nos visita papá Noel y llena a todos los niños del hogar de regalos y juguetes-dijo Candy feliz intentando animar a la pequeña. Slim, John, Kate y Daysi aplaudían emocionados.

-Sí Rose, todo es divertido y delicioso-dijo Slim con una hermosa sonrisa tomando de la manita a Rose. Slim era un niño mulato de ojos azules era realmente hermoso al sonreír se le hacían hermosos hoyuelos. Candy había rescatado al pequeño Slim cuando apenas tenía dos añitos. Sus padres vendían drogas y les mataron por ajuste de cuentas. Candy le rescató y protegió. El pequeño Slim era inteligente y talentoso. Había desarrollado gusto por las artes y pintaba cuadros. Candy ha apoyado ese talento y le tiene un gran cariño, ha querido tomarlo bajo su tutoría, pero su carácter no se lo permite no quiere crear lazos y codependencia con nadie. Las separaciones siempre son dolorosas.

Rose se sintió animada y desde que vio al pequeño Slim le había gustado se le hacía un niño bello y le gustó ser amiguitos.

-¿En serio, papá Noel viene con obsequios?-preguntó Rose con una gran sonrisa.

-Sí Rose, todo es muy bonito y la pasamos super, nos dejan comer lo que queramos por este día-dijo Daysi animando. Y John y Kate sonreían y asentían apoyando lo dicho. Rose se llenó de alegría y de esperanzas.

-¡Wooo! Todo se escucha genial y tengo tiempo que no celebro Navidad con más niños. Mi madre hace fiestas de adultos y no me dejaba salir de mi habitación-dijo Rose triste. A Candy se le hizo un nudo en el pecho. Recordando que sus padres jamás celebraron Navidad, siempre estaban drogados o borrachos y todo terminaba en golpes y gritos. Por eso les celebraba todos los años las mejores Navidades para sus protegidos quería hacerles feliz y queridos.

-Candy, ¿Cómo está mamá?-preguntó Rose recordando a su mamá. Candy salió de sus pensamientos. Era mejor llevarle con su padre, él debía darle esa mala noticia.

-Ven cariño, te llevaré con tu papá, te espera. Niños vayan a sus cuartos, laven sus dientes y se ponen su pijama, al rato paso a leerles la historia de el Príncipe en la colina-dijo Candy con una gran sonrisa y los chicos corrieron felices. Candy tomó de su manita a Rose.

-Candy, me encantan los cuentos yo quiero escuchar esa historia-dijo Rose ilusionada.

-Y la vas a escuchar te lo prometo, pero ven vamos.

-Candy me ilusiona pasar Navidad aquí con todos y me gusta tener amigos-dijo Rose felíz. A Candy le dolía imaginar el dolor que sentiría la pequeña cuando se entere que su mamá está muerta. Candy todavía recordaba cuando su madre murió. Aunque fue una mala madre, irresponsable y cobarde. Al final del dia era su madre su sangre y le dolió saber que había muerto. Le dolió el hecho de que fue débil y cobarde, le dolió ese desamor por parte de ella hacia ellos. Siempre se preguntó el por qué su madre prefirió al cerdo de su padre por encima de ella y su hermano Anthony. Eso era lo único que le había dolido más que nada perder a su hermanito Anthony. Candy al estar en ese cargo ha investigado arduamente el paradero de su hermano y va por excelente camino. Desea saber de él. Quiere saber si está bien y si vive una vida feliz. Solo eso.

-¡PAPI!-gritó Rose felíz. Sacando a Candy de sus amargos recuerdos. Candy vio como la pequeña Rose corrió a los brazos de su padre y se llenaron de besos. Candy observó como ese hombre recibía gustoso a su pequeña y la levantaba en brazos dándole vueltas y reían de felicidad.

-Rose cariño, ¿cómo estas mi hermosa princesa?-expresó Albert amoroso, abrazandole con amor infinito. Este hecho descoloco a Candy demasiado. Esta demostración de amor paternal hacia su hija era desconcertante para ella. Pero Candy no bajaría la guardia. Para ella no existían padres buenos. Eran sus pensamientos.

-Estoy muy bien papito, feliz de verte. Este lugar es muy bonito y me han tratado muy bien. Además ya hice amiguitos papi. Slim, Katy, John y Daysi, he jugado con ellos y Slim dibujó un retrato mío mira-dijo Rose sacando una hojita doblada de la bolsa de su vestido. Y en efecto el pequeño Slim le había dibujado. Albert se quedó sorprendido uno por ver a su hija feliz, pensó que le encontraría triste y llorososa. Y dos por ver el talento de ese niño, en realidad había dibujado a su pequeña perfectamente. -papá, he jugado en los hermosos jardines, aqui es como una escuelita, me han dado una deliciosa comida-expresaba Rose felíz. A Albert le emocionó este hecho, quizás no sería tan trágico dejarle aquí en lo que él arregla todo lo de su custodia y después nadie los separaria jamás.

-Papá, ¿qué pasó con mamá? ella estaba dormida en el piso y no quería despertar papá-preguntó Rose sacando a su padre de sus pensamientos. Albert se sentía mal y preocupado. Cómo le daría esa noticia a su pequeña.

-Señor Andrew, le dejaremos a solas-dijo Miss Pony y salieron del lugar dándole privacidad. Candy había quedado muda al verles así tan compenetrados, sentía una sensación que no sabía explicar. Pero sus resentimientos no le permitían aceptar su equivocación y juicios para con este hombre. *No, no... este padre abandonó a su hija con una mala madre, ¿cómo pudo permitir eso?*pensaba Candy autoconvenciendose.

Albert al estar a solas con su pequeña sabía que tenía que ser sincero respecto a la muerte de su madre.

-Rose amor, debo decirte algo importante. Pero quiero que sepas que te amo y que haré todo lo que este en mis manos para estar juntos-dijo Albert aplazando lo de Karen. Pero Rose no era tonta sabía en su interior que jamás volvería ver a su madre.

-Lo sé papá, se que me quieres y yo a ti, y se que vas a arreglar cosas para poder estar juntos siempre-dijo Rose aceptando los hechos. Albert le dolía que su pequeña pasará por tantas cosas. Su hermosa niña aceptando siempre todo. Eso le dolía demasiado.

-Sí cariño, debo arreglar unas cosas y por el momento debes quedarte aquí por unos días, pero pasaremos Navidad juntos como te he prometido-dijo Albert animado, fingiendo por supuesto.

-Sí papá lo se, y me encanta la idea de estar aquí, quiero estar con mis nuevos amiguitos -dijo Rose realmente emocionada.

-Con tus amiguitos o con Slim-dijo Albert divertido pero un poco o celoso de que su hija hablará emocionada se ese pequeño que debía conocer pronto. Su pequeña se sonrojo.

-¡PAPI!-dijo Rose un poco avergonzada. En ese momento la pequeña no pudo evitar recordar a su mamá.

\- Papá, mamá se fue ¿verdad?-dijo Rose cambiando el tema. Y Albert vio gran tristeza en esos hermosos ojitos azules y recordó que su pequeña vio a su madre así. La pequeña Rose en el fondo sabía que su mamá estaba muerta. Pero en el fondo quería estar equivocada. Albert sabía que no podía inventar nada tenía que decir la verdad.

-Amor, tu mami enfermo, enfermo demasiado... ahora cuidará de ti desde el cielo. Pero te prometo que estaré a tu lado-prometió Albert intentando mantenerse fuerte. Su pequeña tembló entre sus brazos conteniendo su llanto, pero no lo logró.

-Esta bien papá... yo la voy a extrañar mucho-dijo Rose llorando y Albert le acuno en brazos. Le partia el corazón ver llorar a su hija y no poder remediar de manera rápida su dolor. Candy escuchó todo puesto que iba a dejarle algunos documentos a Albert. A Candy se le derritio el corazón al escuchar como este hombre manejaba la situación referente a la muerte de la madre. Candy observó el amor entre ambos, Candy pensaba que sólo tal vez el amor de padre exista. Candy se adentró puesto que la puerta estaba entreabierta.

-Señor Andrew, debe revisar esta documentación antes de marcharse-dijo Candy interrumpiendo.

-Señorita White, no puedo tener privacidad con mi hija y viene usted a interrumpir nuestro momento, entregue esos papeles a mi abogado-contestó Albert molesto. Candy tuvo que hacer acopio de abstinencia y no contestar como ella sabía hacerlo. Aguanto esa grosería por que no quería discutir con este hombre cerca de la pequeña.

-Papá, ¿por qué le hablas así Candy? Ella ha sido muy buena conmigo-dijo Rose acercándose a Candy y le abrazo. Candy correspondió al afecto de la niña y acarició ese cabello rubio liso. -papá, Candy me platicó que aquí se celebran las mejores fiestas navideñas. Que papá Noel viene con obsequios para todos-dijo Rose ilusionada rompiendo la tensión del momento. Albert se sintió avergonzado por su grosería. Candy le miraba fijamente y se mordía la lengua para no dejar escapar dos o tres palabras que pondrían en su sitio a este rubio. Albert suaviso su mirada le causó gracia que Candy no discutiera con él como hace momentos. Sabía el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo por dejar salir sus puyas.

-Lo siento señorita White, realmente todo esto me tiene... demasiado descolocado-se disculpó Albert sincero. A Candy le sorprendió sus disculpas. Candy había lireado con hombres, padres groseros, varias veces le habían intentado golpear pero ella había aprendido a defenderse y dominaba el Jiu-jitso. Defensa cuerpo a cuerpo. Había entrenado duramente para no dejarse pisotear y golpear por ningún patán. Y había sometido a mas de alguno. Esos malos padres o padrastros jamás se habían disculpado con ella. Candy asintió aceptando sus disculpas.

-Señor Andrew, no hay problema, igual me disculpo... por interrumpir-dijo Candy sorprendiendose así misma de sus palabras dichas. Jamás se había

disculpado con nadie. Pero nadamas ver a este hermoso hombre interactuar con su hija, ver esa miráda llena de ¿honestidad? Y veneración a su hija, Candy se sintió desarmada. Y eso la ponía vulnerable. Candy continuaba acariciando a la pequeña Rose. Y Albert le observaba, se sorprendió ver a esta bella mujer con ese semblante suavizado. Su aspecto se tornaba como el de un Ángel. Albert no pudo evitar estudiar sus gestos y quedó maravillado, al ver ese rostro sin un ápice de enojo y no pudo negar que es sorprendentemente hermosa.

Ambos se miraban fijamente, verde y azul. No era una mirada desafiante, era de reconocimiento y evaluación. Candy no podía dejar de reconocer que tenía un aspecto nivel Dios griego.

*Oh, Dios mío.. . Este hombre realmente es, ¡atractivo a morir! ¿por qué me siento débil ante él?* eran sus preguntas mentales.

*Esta mujer me desconcierta, puede ser ruda e intransigente, pero al ver como trata a Rose... me deja sin palabras* pensaba Albert observandole a detalle. Reconociendo sus cualidades.

Candy se sintió afectada por el escrutinio de este hombre y no pudo sostener más su mirada. Se sentía sonrojada sentía que le ardía la cara de vergüenza. Se sentía terriblemente atraída hacia él y eso no estaba nada bien. Candy hizo un gran esfuerzo para concentrarse en lo que decía la pequeña Rose y quitar la vista de este hombre sexy.

-Candy, ¿verdad que romperemos piñatas y comeremos ricos postres?-preguntó Rose sacándole de sus escaneos.

-Por supuesto cariño, ese día todos los niños del hogar pueden comer, jugar y divertirse al triple-contestó Candy tratando que su voz se escuchará normal y no jadeante. Sonó normal, animada y con cariño. Albert no perdía detalle a esa hermosa sonrisa que solo se la brindaba a su hija y sintió un pinchazo en su corazón.

Candy se sentía nerviosa y sumamente molesta con ella misma, no le gustaba sentirse así con ningún hombre, no le gustaba sentirse débil ante ellos.

-Candy, ¿podré pasar Navidad con papá?-preguntó Rose esperanzada. Candy agradeció que la pequeña no dejara el tema.

-Sí cariño, tu padre podrá celebrar Navidad contigo-contestó Candy abrazandole.

-Señor Andrew, ya es un poco tarde y Rose debe estar ya en la cama, pero mañana podrá pasar Navidad con su pequeña-dijo amablemente Miss Pony que entraba con George al despacho. Albert sentía que su corazón se detenía por el dolor de separarse de su hija. Pero tenía que ser fuerte, no quería que su pequeña se sintiera insegura, así que se repuso.

-Rose amor, debes descansar y no olvides decir tus oraciones. Mañana vendré a verte y pasaremos Navidad como te lo prometi-decía Albert con un nudo en la garganta y vio los ojitos llorosos de su pequeña.

-debes prometerme que no estarás triste, sabes que no es una despedida. ¿recuerdas? Entre nosotros no hay despedidas-dijo Albert dedicando una hermosa sonrisa a su pequeña. Ahora fue el turno de Candy de admirar esa linda sonrisa que le hacía sentir un hormigueo en todo su cuerpo y un mariposeo en su abdomen. Esto era mas de lo que podía resistir sintió que sus ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas y salió de ahí, no quería hacer un papelón frente a todos. No podía permitirse esa debilidad ante nadie. Ella no había llorado durante tanto tiempo y no lo haría ahora.

Al estar afuera camino hacia los jardines.

*¿qué me pasa? ¿por qué me pongo así? No Candy, no debes flaquear, soy fuerte y mis emociones están por encima de esto* pensaba Candy blindando su corazón.

-Haré mi trabajo como siempre, y en este momento comienza su evaluación, señor Andrew-dijo Candy en susurros. -y por ahora lleva un punto a su favor-concluyó Candy.

**Continuará **

**Chicas les dejó actualización y espero postear para año nuevo el siguiente capítulo o sea el primero.. si otra cosa no sucede espero postearlo. Agradezco a las que siguen y esperan mis actualizaciones. Les mando saludos a todas y espero que pasen excelente año nuevo y que todo lo que desean para el año 2020 se cumpla y les deseo lo mejor de lo mejor que no les falte salud, trabajo y amor lo demás viene por añadidura. Les mando abrazo de oso y mis mejores vibras. Saludos a toditas. **

**Feliz año 2020.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Los personajes no me pertenecen exclusivamente a sus creadores Nagita e Igarashi. **

**Un obstáculo mas**

Albert vio salir a Candy, le pareció ver tristeza en su mirada y eso le hizo pensar que quizás esta bella mujer, tenga su historia. Le causaba impresión ese carácter cambiante y rudo. Candy se llevó a Rose a descansar. Albert y George analizaban los documentos que ayudarían al juez decidir el destino de su hija. Candy ya no regresó para nada dejando el asunto a Miss Pony. George estudió el contenido y se dio cuenta que no sería difícil recuperar a la niña. A pesar de lo difícil de la situación estaban haciendo lo correcto. Aunque pareciera injusto y Rose quedará en ese lugar. Debia ser así, por que debían contar con el punto de vista de un trabajador social, para que testifique que Albert es apto, es buen padre y se le otorgue la custodia. Además por ahora debían arreglar situaciones y una de ellas era arreglar todo lo relacionado con su ex esposa y darle Santa sepultura. Albert también tenía que ver a los padres de esta. Sus exsuegros eran unas personas difíciles snob y prepotentes, aunque sabían como era su hija de inestable, siempre le culparon del fracaso de su matrimonio. George veía preocupado a su amigo y sabía que sus exsuegros le darían problemas, deseaba equivocarse y oraba por que no fuera así su amigo no necesitaba más problemas ahora. Ambos se marcharon rumbo a la funeraria. Iban en total silencio. En eso sonó el celular de Albert.

-Sí diga...

-Albert estamos en el aeropuerto, pasa ubicación donde tienen a mi hija-preguntó el señor Kleiss padre de Karen. Sin saludarle y ordenando. Albert suspiro, sabía que sería una noche larga.

Albert y George llegaron a la funeraria, ya estaba ahí el ataúd en medio de una sala llena de arreglos florales. Al ver esto por fin cayó a la realidad y su ex esposa estaba ahí muerta y se sintió con una gran congoja y no podía creer que ella estuviera ahí. Le doliá pero no por él si no por su pequeña. Se encontraban algunas personas, amistades y familiares. En eso llegaban los padres de Karen. Le vieron y sus rostros se llenaron de enojo e ira.

-¡ESTO ES TU CULPA!-Gritó el señor Kleiss y se acercó apuntandole con el dedo. -Si no te hubieras separado de mi hija y mi nieta, esto no hubiera sucedido y te hago responsable... es totalmente tu culpa. Y de una vez te digo que peleare por la custodia de mi nieta-dijo firme y decidido. Albert no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba. Ellos sabían muy bien el motivo de la separación, ellos sabían del comportamiento disoluto y ahora él era el ¿malo? y le amenazaba. Pero no no lo permitiría.

-Joseph, no se a qué vienen esos reclamos, sabes perfectamente la situación y no pienso discutir contigo ahora y menos en este lugar. No me amenaces respecto a mi hija, no lo permitiré-dijo Albert tranquilo sin levantar la voz. No quería llamar la atención.

-No es una amenaza, es una promesa. Rose quedará bajo nuestro cuidado. Es lo mejor, tú un padre ausente y mi hija era una irresponsable, pero ante los ojos de los demás eres más culpable, por permitir que mi nieta viviera una pesadilla-concluyó Joseph, dejando a Albert y a George de una sola pieza.

-George, esto no puede ser-expresó Albert preocupado.

-No te preocupes Albert, pelearemos por tu hija. Lo mejor de todo que Rose te adora y lo mejor que pudo pasar fue que el Estado tomó su custodia y tendran que ser imparciales-contestó George firme y dando un poco de paz a su amigo. George sabía que la situación de Rose estará libre de corrupción. Puesto que trabajo social ha intervenido. Y tenía fe y esperanza en esa trabajadora social. George al conocerle intuyo en ella carácter y honestidad, confiaba en eso.

-Esperemos George, no puedo más con la situación y no quiero que mi pequeña se vea envuelta en esta batalla-dijo Albert descolocado. Ambos se marcharon para evitar cualquier roce con los padres de Karen.

Joseph Klaiss al enterarse de la muerte de su hija contrató los servicios de un abogado, recomendado por un buen amigo, asegurandole que con una buena tajada de dinero podría lograr tener a su nieta esa misma noche. No se lo pensó dos veces y pagó una gran suma de dinero. En este momento este abogado se entrevistaba con Miss Pony y Candy.

Niel Legan era un abogado sin escrúpulos y corrupto. Que lograba ganar de manera deshonesta, sobornando y amenazando.

Niel Legan llegó al albergue, casi después que Albert y George dejaron el lugar. Ya no era horario prudente de visita. Pero le importó un pepino y logró entrevistarse con Miss Pony y Candy.

-Buenas noches, soy Niel Legan, abogado del señor Kleiss que es abuelo de la pequeña Rose Andrew-dijo Niel entregando un sobre a Miss Pony con una sonrisa de triunfo en ese rostro engreído y nefasto. Niel reparo en la belleza de Candy y le dedicó una mirada cargada de deseo obsceno. Candy le sostuvo la mirada, mostrando indiferencia a este patán. Candy veía como Miss Pony leía ese documento y veía la expresión de ella. Era una orden de un juez, autorizando la custodia temporal de Rose a sus abuelos. Miss Pony le entregó el documento a Candy y lo leyó rápidamente. Al terminar de leer esto, se llenó de furia al reconocer el nombre del juez. Lennard Cooper. Candy le conocía perfecto, era un hombre corrupto y sin corazón. Ya había tratado con este y no le ganaría, no lo permitiría. El juez Lennard en el pasado había otorgado la custodia completa de una menor al padrastro que había sido acusado de abuso sexual y terminó en una terrible desgracia. El padrastro le abuso hasta matarle. Y lo más grave que todo quedó impune. Candy desde ese dia le tiraba todos los casos que este malnacido autorizaba. No permitiría ningún tipo de situaciones. Ahora pondría más empeño en la estabilidad de la pequeña Rose. Miss Pony sabía lo que vendría ahora.

-Mire, señor abogado. Esta orden no me dice absolutamente nada-dijo Candy rompiendo el papel. Niel no dio crédito a esa osadía, iba a replicar pero Candy lo silencio.

\- Tengo en mi poder una orden judicial, donde se me ordena mantener bajo resguardo a la víctima. La situación de la menor se considera especial. Así que para que esta "supuesta" orden que usted mostró esté en regla y proceda. Debe contar con la aprobación de servicios sociales y la evaluación de trabajo social. Así que no puede llevarse a la niña, así como así-Contestó Candy firme retando con la mirada a ese hombrecillo estúpido. Niel se sorprendió del carácter autoritario de esta sexy mujer y se excitó demasiado. Le atraían las mujeres con carácter, le gustaba someterlas y golpearlas en el acto sexual, le gustaba enseñarles que el hombre es el que manda y ellas sólo deben obedecer.

-Mire, señorita... White, puedo y lo haré, así que vaya por la pequeña de inmediato, porque sus abuelos le esperan y no permitiré que permanezca en este inmundo lugar. Si puede estar bajo el cobijo de su familia y hogar. Así que hagamos esto por las buenas... o me veré forzado hacerlo por las malas-concluyó Niel autoritario y dio la indicación al par de policías que le acompañaban. Candy sintió su sangre hervir por el comentario despectivo que hizo este remedo de abogado. *Cómo se atrevía a calificar de inmundo este lugar por el que había luchado por tanto tiempo* pensó Candy furica.

-Mire señor abogado, se ha equivocado, no vendrá a imponernos nada y mucho menos amenazarnos. No permitiré que se allane el lugar. Puedo demandarle por acoso, amenazas y abuso de poder a una institución. Créame que no me intimida un hombre corrupto, como lo es usted y el "honorable" juez Cooper. Se como se manejan y su honorabilidad deja mucho que desear. Así que le invito a que se marche de aquí-Candy dijo aguantandose las ganas de gritarle, pero no perdería los estribos. Niel no podía creer que esta mujer le enfrentara y no se intimidara. Otros por menos de agachaban y cedían en el acto. Quizás debia cambiar de estrategia pero no ninguna estúpida mujer le ganaría.

-Vayan por la niña-ordenó Niel. Candy al escucharle tomó el teléfono de la oficina y marcó un número.

-Buenas noches Susana, ¿estará todavía su señoría Terius Granchester?-preguntó Candy a la asistente. En ese momento Niel Legan se paró en seco, él le conocía perfecto, claro que le conocía, al escuchar su nombre sabía que todo podría venirse a bajo. Candy observó el rostro de este hombre que cambio de altanero a un ratón asustado y supo que tenía la sartén por el mango y sonrió.

**Continuará...**

**Chicas buenas noches les dejo actualización, esta historia que era para un Fic navideño creo que será un Fic para San Valentín jajajajajaja si me tomaré mi tiempo para esta historia. Espero sus impresiones. **

**Espero que este año nuevo este lleno de oportunidades y que no les falte salud trabajo y amor mucho amor. Les mando saludos a todas. Besos.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Los personajes no me pertenecen exclusivamente a sus creadores Nagita e Igarashi. Mundo alterno época actual.**

**Una Navidad llena de sorpresas **

-Su señoría Terius Granchester. Candy White al habla. Dijo Candy segura sin quitar la mirada en Niel. Niel estaba petrificado y escuchaba lo dicho por esta mujer altanera. Candy puso el alta voz quería que este hombre sin escrúpulos escuchará la llamada.

-Dime Candy, ¿qué necesitas?-Contestó Terry de manera cordial y amable.

-Debo pedirte un favor muy especial-Candy expresó de manera pausada para que a Niel Legan le entrara está conversacion y sepa que no podrá con ella.

-Dime Candy, ¿qué pasó? ¿todo bien? ¿cómo van las cosas en el albergue?-preguntó Terry preocupado.

-En el hogar todo bien no te preocupes, lo que pasa es que tengo en mi poder una orden expedida por el juez Lennard Cooper, donde autoriza la salida de un menor que se encuentra bajo nuestra protección. La pequeña está bajo custodia del Estado su situación esta bajo la protección de víctimas especiales, puesto que la pequeña presenció la muerte de su madre y al parecer su custodia esta comprometida, puesto que el padre de la menor también reclama dicha custodia-Candy dio una breve explicación respecto a la situación de la menor. Niel no avanzaba y sabía lo que vendría puesto que esa orden prácticamente la obtuvo sobornando a ese juez.

-Ademas debo comentar que el abogado... Niel Legan no solo está exigiendo si no que ha amenazado con llevarse a la niña y ha traído con él a un par de policías dispuestos a entrar sin autorización-concluyó Candy mientras le sostenía la mirada a Niel que se notaba su molestia a mas no poder. Terry escuchó atento lo dicho por Candy. Claro que conocía a esa sabandija y sabía como se manejaba en sus casos.

Niel no podía creer que está mujer hablara con el mismísimo Juez Terry Grandchester, su enemigo número uno tanto de él como de Lennard Cooper. Sabía que siempre que apareciera a cuadro este estúpido, tenía todas las de perder, por ahora eso era seguro. Candy continuaba con su monólogo.

-Necesito saber hasta dónde puede proceder este abogado-preguntó Candy sin dejar de enfrentarle. Candy sabía la respuesta, solo quería dejar en claro la amistad y apoyo que tiene el hogar de pony, por parte de un juez de la Suprema corte.

-Candy, esa orden no es válida si no cuenta con la evaluación correspondiente. El caso del menor cambia, al estar bajo protección de servicios sociales de víctimas especiales. Se torna sumamente prioritario y todos los familiares que reclamen su custodia, tienen que ser evaluados, sin excepción alguna. Con dicha evaluación se dictaminara quien es apto para obtener la custodia del menor. Así que dicha orden no procede en este caso, porque no solo el Estado ha intervenido si no que es de índole judicial por que esta de por medio la muerte de una persona en este caso la madre. Y la menor debe permanecer bajo protección de servicios sociales por el momento. Candy no te preocupes, contactare a mi "colega" Lennard Cooper y le recordaré como se manejan las leyes respecto a estas situaciones y me extraña que el abogado presente desconozca estos detalles puesto que el resguardo de un menor es prioritario-Concluyó Terry por que sabía que ese estúpido estaba escuchando. Niel escuchaba lleno de furia, sabía que esta batalla la tenía pérdida por ahora, pero no le ganaría esta vez.

-Señorita White, me retiro, por ahora, fue un gran placer conocerle-expresó Niel de manera lujuriosa viendo de arriba a abajo a Candy. -vámonos-ordenó y salieron del despacho. Candy continuaba con el teléfono en mano.

-Candy, ¿todo bien cariño?-preguntó al no escuchar nada mas.

-Todo bien Terry y no me llames cariño-dijo Candy molesta y más por que Miss Pony había escuchado.

-No te enojes pecosa, eres mi cariño aunque no quieras-le encantaba hacerla enojar.

-No te pases malcriado, arrogante y gracias por la ayuda. Ese abogado ya se marchó y realmente se fue furico. Pero va a regresar-dijo Candy preocupada, ahora debia ser mas cuidadosa y firme para poder evaluar quien merece la custodia. Los abuelos habían cometido un grave error al contratar a esa rata. Así que por ahora el señor Andrew llevaba las de ganar.

-No te preocupes pecas, se manejar a Lennard y no pasará a mayores-dijo Terry serio.

-Gracias Terry.

-Cuando quieras preciosa-colgó Terry.

Terry siempre ha estado enamorado de Candy. Pero ella jamás le ha correspondido. Estudiaron en la misma universidad. Terry terminó con honores la Facultad graduandose como el mejor abogado de su generación. No pasó tanto tiempo y dada a su inteligencia logró ser un juez sobresaliente de la Suprema corte. En tampoco tiempo a logrado bastante. Además es un hombre honesto y sencillo. Ayuda a la causa y siempre ha apoyado la labor altruista de su querida amiga Candy. Le admira por haber logrado fundar el albergue ella sola y así dar protección a los seres más indefensos y vulnerables que son los niños. Terry ha aceptado el hecho de que su amiga no abrirá su corazón a él, ha sido clara con él, solo lo ve como un gran amigo.

Candy se siente un poco descolocada. Sabe que la situación de Rose se tornara difícil y desastroza. Candy debe ser imparcial y pensar en lo mejor para ella. Pero no desea que la niña se vea en medio de una batalla entre su padre y abuelos. Quizás Rose deba pisar un estrado y ella misma decidir ante el juez con quien quiere quedarse. O de plano el Estado tomar dicha decisión.

-Candy, la situación de Rose es de por sí difícil y ahora se viene un pleito legal y sabes perfectamente que el menor siempre es el mas dañado-dijo Miss Pony sacando a Candy de sus pensamientos.

-Es verdad Miss Pony, pero será inevitable y creo que lo mejor será que la pequeña decida con quien irse, o quizás deba quedar bajo nuestra custodia-dijo Candy sopesando la opción. No era la primera vez que le ganaba a los malos padres y los pequeños estaban mejor a su cuidado.

**La mejor Navidad**

En el albergue reinaba la alegría y la emoción porque sería Navidad. Todos estaban contentos y emocionados por la noche buena y todo lo divertidos que estarían todos los pequeños. Candy y su equipo tenían ya organizadas las actividades y dinámicas para que los pequeños disfruten al máximo este día. La pequeña Rose se había integrado perfecto a la rutina y se le veía sumamente feliz. A pesar de todo lo malo que haya pasado, Rose se encuentra animada y deseosa de celebrar. Los pequeños le hacían el tiempo ameno logrando distraerle.

Rose estaba feliz por que faltaba poco para que iniciarán los juegos y Slim le explicaba de que iba todo.

-Rose, ¿quieres hacer equipo conmigo y así ganarles a todos?-preguntó este hermoso pequeño mulato de ojitos azules. A Rose le gustaba mucho su nuevo amiguito y le encantaba, admiraba el tono de piel y esos ojos bellos.

-Sí, si quiero Slim y sabes ganaremos todos los juegos-contestó Rose feliz. Slim sonrió feliz y Rose adoraba verle sonreír porque se le hacían unos hermosos hoyuelos. Ambos se gustaban como amigos.

Candy estaba sumamente ocupada, organizando todo. Candy se esmeraba demasiado porque quería que sus pequeños vivieran una experiencia inolvidable y cada año lograba hacerles feliz.

Tom, había cocinado ricos platillos y postres para que los niños se dieran un gran atracón. Paty, María, y Miss pony habían decorado con globos de colores y habían dispuesto de mesas y sillas para que los pequeños degustaran su rica comida y ver el espectáculo de un circo que les habían contratado. Flamie, Mikel, Jimmy ayudaban en todos los detalles y de como se llevarian los juegos en equipos. Todos estaba disfrazados de duendes. Y se respiraba la alegría. Candy acomodaba en el gran árbol todos los obsequios que habían sido donado por algunas instituciones y los que había comprado ella personalmente. Candy estaba contenta por lograr que el árbol, este invadido de obsequios. Porque este año los niños recibirán triple obsequio. Candy estaba distraída colocando, separando los regalos que serían para los niños y los que serían para las niñas. Y no se percató que unos hermosos ojos azules le miraban divertidos, una por como se veía disfrazada de duende y otra de admiración por que era increíble verla feliz. Albert había llegado al lugar con un camión lleno de regalos, ropas, zapatos y viveres para los pequeños. Entró en busca de ayuda para que le indicarán donde descargar todo y no encontró a nadie en las oficinas y el guardia le indicó que estaban en las áreas de jardines. Al entrar vio todo el jaleo y todos estaban concentrados decorando y acomodando todo. Se había encontrado a Miss Pony y ella le había indicado donde descargar todo.

-Señor Andrew, le agradezco la ayuda y los regalos. Los niños estarán felices-agradeció Miss Pony. Y se adentraron a su oficina y lo mantuvo al tanto de la situación y lo acontecido con el abogado que habían mandado su suegros. Eso lo puso demasiado preocupado y si ellos se salian con la suya, perdería a su única razón de vida. Miss Pony le indicó donde encontrar a Candy ella le daría los detalles. Y ahí estaba, ocupada y se le veía feliz mientras acomodaba los obsequios de sus protegidos. Verle así con el semblante relajado le parecía sumamente bella y se le olvidaba por completo que tuviera el carácter de los mil diablos y eso le causó gracia.

-Buenas tardes señorita White-saludó Albert amable. Candy por poco sufre un infarto ya que no le sintió llegar y escucharle de repente le asusto. Bueno no le asusto la puso demasiado nerviosa y sintió pena estar disfrazada de duende. Candy se obligó a voltear y parecer tranquila aunque eso no era así puesto que su corazón parecía salirse del pecho y eso en verdad le molestaba. *calmate Candy, no pierdas compostura ante este hombre insignificante. ¿insignificante? Le pregunto esa vocecilla traicionera. Claro que no era insignificante era un hombre que no pasaba inadvertido para nadie y menos por la mujeres eso era un gran hecho *pensaba Candy.

-Señor Andrew, buenas tardes-contestó Candy cambiando el semblante frío e impersonal.

Albert notó ese cambio en su rostro y se preguntaba qué debió pasarle a esta mujer para que endureciera su carácter.

-He traído algunas cosas para los niños, Miss Pony me indicó donde descargar-dijo Albert intentando romper el hielo. Candy se conmovió por ese acto, pero también pensó que quizas era un soborno para ganar puntos. Pero se guardó sus conjeturas no diría nada al respecto. Ya lo estaba evaluando y no debia mostrar empatía hacia él.

Candy sólo asintió. Albert no sabía qué decir y de pronto se le vino a la mente que había cometido un gran error en traer esas cosas para el albergue. No quería quedar como un oportunista y quedar bien para lograr algo.

-Señorita White, Miss Pony me entero de lo sucedido con el abogado Legan-cambio de tema Albert.

-Señor Andrew, hoy no es un buen momento para hablar de eso. Es un día de fiesta y debo organizar todo. Así que acompañeme y así aprovecha para ver a Rose. ¿trajo regalos para los niños?-preguntó Candy intentando dejar a un lado su careta ruda.

Albert asintió desconcertado.

-Perfecto, servirán de premios para los juegos que se han organizado-dijo Candy con una sonrisa real. Tenga póngase

esto- dijo Candy pasándole un disfraz de Reno. Albert se quedó con la boca abierta. Y negó inmediatamente.

-¿Qué, no lo hará? No me diga que el señor magnate no se humillara por una buena causa-dijo Candy retandole.

-Deme eso, ¿dónde me pudo cambiar?-preguntó Albert tomando el disfraz.

**Continuará... **

**Chicas buenas tardes noches dependiendo de donde me lean, les dejo actualización, espero sea de su agrado. Agradezco su paciencia y espera, pero como mencioné la historia está en proceso y de verdad que no puedo actualizar seguido. Pero no la dejaré y la terminaré eso es un hecho. Les mando saludos a todas.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Los personajes no me pertenecen exclusivamente a sus creadores Nagita e Igarashi mundo alterno época actual. **

**Una difícil situación **

La fiesta navideña había sido un éxito total. Todos los pequeños del albergue habían disfrutado demasiado. Habían recibido bastantes regalos. Candy y su equipo estaban satisfechos por lo logrado. Y eso era ver felices a sus protegidos. Todo lo organizado había logrado su cometido y ese era diversión para los niños. Y habían disfrutado a lo grande y como nunca.

El tiempo no se detiene, ya estaban en enero, las fiestas de invierno habían terminado. Todo el asunto referente a Rose se había pausado por esa temporada decembrina. Pero, nadamas llegada la primer semana de enero., llegaron las noticias por parte del abogado Niel Legan. Los abuelos de Rose, interpusieron una demanda de custodia. A Candy no le sorprendió este asunto puesto que al conocer a los abuelos de la pequeña, se dio cuenta que eran unas personas prepotentes y snob. Y estaban sumamente molestos e indignados por no poder llevarse a su nieta con ellos y pasar Navidad en su residencia.

**Retrospectiva**

_El dia del festejo llegaron los abuelos de Rose al albergue con la intención de sacar a Rose por esos días. Se encontraban en la oficina de Miss Pony, los abuelos, el abogado y Candy. _

_-Es una crueldad lo que le están haciendo a mi nieta-profirió el señor Kleiss indignado._

_-Es verdad, no pueden negarnos ese derecho de pasar Navidad con mi nieta-apoyó la señora kleiss apoyando a su esposo._

_-Es su derecho como abuelos, deben estar con su nieta-completó Niel Legan firme. Miss Pony y Candy escuchaban atentas dichas peticiones. Pero Candy como siempre tomó la palabra._

_-Señor y Señora Kleiss, no estamos negando ese derecho, solo que no pueden sacar a la niña de la institución, hasta que se defina su situación legal. Pero como se lo dije al señor Andrew, pueden pasar las festividades aquí en el albergue-dijo Candy intentando ser cortes, pero moría por estallar. _

_-¿QUÉ ES LO QUE ESTÁ DICIENDO? ¡PASAR LAS FIESTAS AQUÍ EN ESTE LUGAR! ¿ES UNA MALDITA BROMA?-gritó enfurecido el señor Kleiss._

_-Mire señor Kleiss, tranquilicese por favor-calmo Miss Pony. _

_-¿QUÉ ME CALME? ¿COMO SE ATREVE HA DECIRME ESO? MI NIETA NO PUEDE ESTAR NI UN MINUTO MÁS EN ESTE INMUNDO LUGAR LLENO DE HUÉRFANOS-continuaba vociferando._

_-No se pase señor Kleiss, no tiene que ser grosero y prepotente. La situación es esta, lo toman o lo dejan. Hasta que no me presenten una orden legal en donde constate que pueden llevarse a la niña, no podrán llevársela, así que si desean ver a su nieta como dicen, pueden hacerlo aquí dentro de la institución-Dijo Candy tajante y firme. Los señores Kleiss no daban crédito que esta mujer los pusiera en su lugar. -Su abogado debió informarles de la situación, pero veo que no esta haciendo un buen trabajo-completó Candy, viendo fijamente a ese intento de abogado. Niel no contestó nada por que aunque le molestara aceptar esta mujer tenía razón._

_-No olvidaré esta osadía, señorita White, no solo tendré la custodia de mi nieta, si no que usted será destituida y no sería mala idea cerrar este inmundo lugar. Vámonos-ordenó a Niel y a su esposa. _

**Final de retrospectiva**

Así que esa demanda complicaba el asunto a favor de Albert.

Candy se encontraba entrenando su clase de JUJIT-SU (arte marcial brasileña) clase que tomaba desde los 17 años. Porque no quería vivir lo que vivió su madre. Ningún hombre le pondría las manos encima. Y por eso se entrenaba rudamente. Cada que se sentía furiosa se pasababa varias horas entrenando. Pero ahora no solo se sentía colerica sino también se sentía descolocada.

-Candy, ¿qué te sucede? estas desconcentrada-dijo Terry asombrado. Candy y Terry entrenaban juntos y Terry la había sometido varias veces y eso era extraño, puesto que Candy era un hueso duro de roer.

-Nada, no me pasa nada-contestó Candy, logrando safarse de su agarré y logrando doblar el brazo, le tiró al piso boca abajo y clavó su rodilla en su espalda. Terry manoteo rindiendose.

-¿Qué decías? ¿qué estaba qué?-le dijo Candy jadeante por el esfuerzo y sudaba la gota gorda.

-Candy, sí que estas cabreada y no lo niegues-Le dijo Terry sobandose el brazo. Y era verdad Candy se sentía molesta por que su temple se estaba tornando frágil. En pocas palabras se le estaba derritiendo el corazón. Le enfurecia sentirse atraída por ese hombre rubio. Y sumando el asunto de la pequeña Rose la hacía sentir volátil y entrenar le ayudaba a canalizar esa furia.

Y solo recordarle su cuerpo se llenaba de extrañas sensaciones.

**Retrospectiva **

**Posada navideña **

_Candy se había quedado de una pieza con ese bello hombre. Jamás imaginó que fuera un hombre divertido y sencillo. Albert aceptó el reto de ponerse el disfraz de Reno. Sabía que esta hermosa mujer lo estaba poniendo a prueba y también quería hacer feliz a su pequeña. Así gustoso se atavio como Rodolfo el Reno. Y jugó con la idea y entró en ambiente con todos los niños. Todo era sumamente divertido y George su amigo y abogado moría de risa al verle disfrazado. No lo podía creer que el magnate de magnates estuviera disfrazado así. Pero se alegraba por ambos puesto que Albert adora a su pequeña. George degustaba un delicioso ponche de guayaba mientras observaba lo agradable que era el lugar. Albert participó en todos los juegos y dinámicas organizadas y todos los pequeños disfrutaron la celebración. Degustaron el delicioso Buffet preparado por Tom; cantaron, bailaron, rompieron piñatas, intercambiaron obsequios. Después lo más esperado por los niños, la llegada de Santa clos. Entregando los regalos con su ayudante Rodolfo el Reno. Albert entregó gustoso los obsequios y Candy, no podía estar más sorprendida. Lo que inició como una broma, respecto al disfraz, acabó en todo un suceso y una experiencia inolvidable. Albert se había ganado la simpatía de todos los del lugar, tanto por los niños como todos los colaboradores. Candy pudo observar detenidamente la interacción entre Rose y él. Todo era perfecto a su juicio._

_-Candy, el señor Andrew es una persona magnífica-expresó Paty. -además de guapote, es todo un sueño de hombre. _

_-Paty, que cosas dices-regaño Candy._

_-No me salgas con esas cosas Candy y no me digas que no lo has observado, puesto que no le quitas la vista de encima y no es crítica-dijo Paty divertida._

_-Si lo observó es porque, le estoy evaluando como padre..._

_-Ja, Ja, ja, ja-Paty soltó una gran carcajada. -¿evaluando? Sí aja. Bueno le pondrás puntos a ese perfecto rostro y cuerpazo varonil-decía Paty divertida._

_-No te pases Paty..._

_-¿Qué? Conmigo no aplica ese aire de mujer feminazi-bromeó Paty. Ambas crecieron juntas y Paty no le temía. Candy la quería demasiado y si la veía como una hermana, aunque lo negara. _

_-Mira eso-señaló Paty hacia donde estaba Albert y su hija._

_-Papito, papito-gritó Rose abrazando a su padre. Albert la recibió gustoso._

_-¡Hola cariño!-Le saludó._

_-Papito, que gusto que eres Rodolfo el Reno y ayudaste a Santa con los regalos-dijo Rose llenandole de besos._

_-Claro mi vida, tenía que ayudar a Santa, él solo no podía con tantos juguetes-contestó ronrojado, puesto que sentía la mirada de Candy._

_-Papito, te ves muy guapo así de Reno, eres el papá más bello del mundo. Te amo papá-dijo Rose a viva voz y le abrazó con gran amor. Albert se llenó de felicidad y agradecía al cielo poder pasar estos días con su hija. A pesar de la terrible situación que pasaban. Ver sonreír a su hija no tenía precio. Adoraba ver sonreír a su hermosa niña. _

_-'Eres mucho más linda cuando sonríes que cuando lloras'-dijo Albert cariñoso y acariciando la mejilla sonrosada de su princesa. _

_-Papi, no sabes lo que he extrañado, esas palabras-Y le abrazó aún más fuerte._

_Candy observaba la escena y se le estrujaba el corazón. *¿qué clase de hombre eres?* pensaba Candy intentando mantener esa frialdad. Pero, no era así estaba bajando la guardia. Quizás se había equivocado con este hombre._

_-Rose, Rose... al fin te encuentro. Ya va a iniciar la búsqueda del tesoro y debemos amarrarnos pie con pie-dijo Slim sonriente, pero se detuvo en seco al ver al Albert y se sintió temeroso._

_-Hola Slim, sí vamos-dijo Rose con una enorme sonrisa._

_-No tan rápido señorita. No me has presentado con el caballerito-dijo Albert sonriente._

_El pequeño Slim se relajó, porque se había imaginado que quizás no le dejaran estar con Rose. Slim es un poco receloso, ha sufrido discriminación y maltratos por ser mulato. _

_-Si papi, él es mi amiguito Slim, él me dibujó, ¿recuerdas? Te enseñé el dibujo-dijo Rose recordándole._

_-Mucho gusto en conocerle... Señor papá de Rose-saludó educado, tendiendo su mano._

_-Un gusto en conocerle Slim-contestó Albert estrechando su manita._

_-Papito, debemos irnos, y ganaremos-expresó Rose tomando de la mano a Slim y se marcharon corriendo. Albert sonrió contento, al ver que su pequeña se encontraba tranquila y feliz. Candy embobada por esta hermosa escena, no quería creer, se negaba a creer que fuera un buen hombre, con todo lo arrojado su expediente. Candy se acercó a él y Paty sonrió porque se notaba a leguas que su amiga se sentía atraída a este hombre._

_Albert volteó y le vio que se acercaba. Albert durante el festejo no había perdido detalle en ella. Le sorprendía el angel que tenía para tratar a los niños, con ellos era otra persona, tenía otra faceta. Se le veía feliz y relajada. Los niños le adoraban y verle así lo hizo sentir descolocado y no pudo evitar apreciar lo bella que era y le admiro sinceramente. _

_-Señor Andrew, debo agradecer su tiempo y apoyo para con los niños-Candy rompió el hielo y agradeció._

_-Señorita White, soy yo el que debo agradecer, primero por haber rescatado a mi hija y segundo por hacer llevadero todo el asunto de su madre-Albert no había dado las gracias y ahora era un buen momento y aunque el panorama no era del todo favorable. El hecho es que su pequeña es feliz y eso no tiene precio para él._

**_Final de retrospectiva_**

-Pecosa, Pecosa... ¿estas bien?-preguntó Terry sacándole de sus recuerdos.

-Ya te dije que estoy bien, malcriado engreído-contestó Candy poniéndose en guardia-continuemos con el entrenamiento-dijo lanzandole una patada logrando desestabilizarle.

**_Continuará..._**

**_Chicas buenas noches pues les dejo actualización, y agradezco su apoyo y tiempo para leerme. Esta historia va para largo y al fin llegó el festejo navideño y ya casi termina el mes de enero jajajajajajaja pero me quiero tomar mi tiempo con esta historia puesto que la temática da para más. Igual la terminó par diciembre jajajajajajaj (BROMA) les mando saludos a todas y les recuerdo que estoy posteando mis historias en YouTube para la que guste seguirme._**

**_Me encuentran como Candice Gaby W Andrew... para la que guste escuchar. _**

**_Espero postear el fin de semana. _**

**_Besos a todas._**


	10. Chapter 10

**Los personajes no me pertenecen exclusivamente a sus creadores Nagita e Igarashi mundo alterno época actual.**

**Atracción mutua**

Candy había terminado su entrenamiento y se sentía mucho mejor, más relajada y con ánimos de continuar. Terry ya se había despedido de ella. Candy se encontraba duchandose con agua al vapor para aflojar los músculos doloridos y el cansancio no evitó sacar de su mente a ese hombre rubio atractivo nivel Dios que se había alojado en su sique. Muy a su pesar reconocía que era un hombre con valores y con educación. Candy al verle sabía que era un hombre de buena cuna y que había crecido con una familia en toda regla. Pero aún así eso no garantizó que el formara un hogar estable.

**Retrospectiva**

_Candy al escuchar que él agradecía a pesar de la situación vivida hablaba de un hombre con carácter que afronta la vida como viene y aún así saca lo positivo de todo. Así que verle agradecer, por primera vez no sabía que contestar. Puesto que su estado natural era siempre estar a la defensiva, pero no quería verse ante él como, una persona mal educada._

_-Señor Andrew, no tiene nada que agradecer... es mi trabajo-contestó Candy, intentando ser impersonal. Albert la miraba fijamente y Candy se sentía débil de las piernas. No podía evitar sentirse atraída por este hombre. Y se obligó mantener a raya sus emociones de mujer estúpida. Candy le sostuvo la mirada._

_-Y ¿Cuál es su trabajo Candy?-Preguntó Albert tuteandole. Candy se sintió nerviosa, su corazón se aceleró y se dio cuenta que no era de furia sino de emoción. No le gustaba sentirse así. *¿qué me pasa? No puedo permitir sentirme así sólo con su presencia... esto no debe ser bueno puesto que siento que muero de un infarto. Me dijo: ¿Candy? No, no debo permitir que me tutee no es correcto*. Pensaba Candy descolocada._

_-Señor Andrew, prefiero mantener las distancias y le pido de favor que no me tutee, para usted y dado a que estoy llevando el caso de su hija lo mejor es que, me llame como lo ha hecho hasta ahora. Y respondiendo a su pregunta. Mi trabajo es poner a salvo a un menor, ese es mi trabajo-Contestó Candy firme. _

_-De acuerdo señorita White. No le tuteare, aunque se me hace incómodo pero respetaré su petición. Pero déjeme decirle que ha hecho un excelente trabajo con todos los pequeños que están a su cargo-respondió Albert con su hermosa sonrisa que derrite hasta el corazón más frío que el hielo. Albert se retiró de ahí dejando a Candy con un mar de emociones. *No Candy, Mantén a raya estas emociones. No debo flaquear* pensaba Candy molesta y asustada. _

**Final de retrospectiva**

Candy terminó de bañarse, se cambió, se puso su traje sastre color azul marino, que le ajustaba perfecto a su figura atlética, se veía realmente bella. Salió al estacionamiento y abordó su BMW-X6. Debia apurarse, tenía bastante trabajo. En el camino iba pérdida en sus pensamientos. Su cerebro se negaba dejar pasar esto. Le preocupaba demasiado Niel Legan. Terry y Candy sabían perfecto como se manejaban las cosas y lo corrompido que se encontraban las leyes. Solo esperaba que Terry pudiera impedir situaciones como le había prometido.

**Retrospectiva**

_Candy en el entrenamiento se distraía demasiado. El asunto de Rose no era sencillo. _

_-Pecosa, Pecosa.. . Tierra llamando a Pecosa-dijo Terry divertido al ver a Candy pérdida en otro mundo. Candy reaccionó rápido metiéndole zancadilla tirando de nuevo a Terry._

_-Hey, no se vale-gritó Terry con dolor. _

_-Cállate Terry, ¡no seas mujercita! Siempre debes estar alerta-dijo Candy dejándole en el piso._

_ -adiós Terry, debo ducharme rápido tengo diligencias pendientes._

_-Candy, ¿qué te preocupa?-insistió Terry no le gustaba verla así. Candy sabía que su preocupación por ella era sincera, aunque le molestaba eso, puesto que ya no era una niñita y sabía resolver sus problemas sola. Pero eran amigos y confiaba en él._

_-Terry, es la sabandija esa, ese intento de abogado, Niel Legan. Me traerá problemas es el abogado de los abuelos de la pequeña Rose. El caso se ha complicado. Y pelearán por la custodia. Me molesta que lo hagan ahora y no antes de que la pequeña viviera esa terrible tragedia. No quiero que la pequeña pase por esto, pero como van las cosas, habrá un juicio y será largo y doloroso. Lo único que me tranquiliza es que logre que la pequeña esté bajo mi protección y este estúpido no puede proceder de otra manera._

_-Candy, todo está corrompido, desgraciadamente y ese Lennard es juez principal de esa área y no te mentire será un caso difícil porque como me pláticas igual los abuelos ganen a la mala y como último recurso la niña tendrá que subir al estrado y decidir con quien quedarse, pero eso daña su estado emocional de la pequeña. Es inevitable-dijo Terry con razón. _

_-Lo se Terry, eso es lo que quiero evitar. No es conveniente que la menor sufra aún mas-expresó Candy preocupada. Ya que esos casos terminaban mal exponiendo al menor a que escuche como se destruyen entre su familia. Eso marca demasiado a los niños. _

_-Candy, ¿el padre? ¿Cuál es el problema con él?-Preguntó Terry. _

_-Su situación es complicada, perdió la custodia compartida, por adulterio-Candy sólo mencionar esto sintió una fuerte opresión en el pecho._

_-¡FIUUU!-silbo Terry. -un caso difícil Candy. No solo van a demostrar que es un mal padre, van a sacar que fue un pésimo esposo y lo van a responsabilizar por la muerte de su ex mujer, le harán quedar mal ante el jurado y ya sabes que todo se maneja por percepción y apariencias. Ante los ojos de un juez, será visto como el culpable de todo. Armaran todo un caso y harán quedar muy mal al padre. La infidelidad no tiene nada que ver con ser un buen padre, pero creo que utilizarán esa carta para justificar la adicción de la madre y le culparan. Dando por entendido que si no cuidó de su matrimonio y esposa no es apto para cuidar a su hija y súmale que Lennard es un corrupto. Si le otorga la custodia a los abuelos no se verá mal esa decisión, porque ante los ojos de todos el padre no es apto para cuidar a sus hijos y en este caso más-dedujo Terry. Candy sabía que tenía razón. Si se daba el juicio ni su valoración podría ayudar._

_-Candy, pensando fríamente quizás lo más viable es que la niña quede al cuidado de sus abuelos. Despues de todo, la situación indica que tanto padre como la madre eran malos padres-expresó Terry usando la lógica._

_-NO, Albert es bueno, buen padre-Candy casi lo gritaba y defendió en el acto. _

_-¿Albert? Así te diriges ahora al padre de tu protegida-preguntó Terry divertido. Candy se dio cuenta de su error._

_-El señor Andrew, es buen padre-contestó Candy tratando de arreglar lo dicho. Pero Terry no era un tonto sabía que había algo mas._

_-Candy, debes ser imparcial, lo sabes verdad, este caso es difícil y delicado, no debes olvidar que cualquier tropiezo y se pondrá en duda tu objetividad-dijo con verdad Terry. _

_-Lo se Terry y tu sabes que soy muy profesional en mi trabajo-dijo candy tratando de autoconvencerce._

_-Se que lo eres Pecosa, pero... te ves algo ¿entusiasmada? Con ¿Albert? Ja, Ja,Ja-rio divertido Terry. Puesto que no le pasó desapercibido ese sonrojo de Candy al defender a ese hombre. Nunca le había visto así y aunque le quería, siempre supo que no tendría nada con su Pecosa. Pero le dolía que su querida amiga fuera amargada y solitaria. Él deseaba que fuera feliz y ahora ver ese atisbo e interés por ese hombre, le daban esperanzas de que su amiga se diera una oportunidad con alguien. Pero, si Candy se lía con la parte de este caso, solo podía terminar en un caos. _

_-Entusiasmada ¿yo? No Terry, jamás me voy a "entusiasmar" no soy apta... estoy vacía y lo sabes. Solo que al evaluar al señor Andrew estos días me he dado cuenta que es apto para cuidar a su hija-contestó Candy a la defensiva. Candy quería convencerse así misma, pero la realidad era que, si se sentía atraída por Albert. *No puedo evitar sentirme así, cada que le veo estoy al punto del desmayo*pensó Candy negando el hecho._

**Final de retrospectiva.**

Candy llegó al albergue, entró a su oficina y vio el montón de documentos que debía revisar y sabia que pasaría hasta medio día organizando todo.

Mientras en otro lugar Albert ya se había enterado de la demanda de sus ex suegros y la primera audiencia se llevaria a cabo el 10 de febrero. No podía creer que ellos tuvieran esa postura.

-George, dime... ¿como esta el panorama?-preguntó Albert preocupado.

-Mira Albert, realmente está difícil la situación. El señor Kleiss está empecinado en ganarte a toda costa, sin importarle nada ni nadie. Y jugará sucio, sabes a lo que me refiero ¿verdad?. Albert lo sabía perfecto. Sabía que su ex suegro utilizaría su supuesta infidelidad y no le importaría que su pequeña lo supiera si así el juez le otorgaba la custodia. Sabía que si se llevaba un juicio la niña tendría que subir al estrado y eso le afectaría demasiado emocionalmente. Si fuera posible mas, no quería que su pequeña sufriera.

-George, dime por favor que existe una salida para esto-dijo Albert desesperado.

-Albert, creo que si la hay y es la señorita White-dijo George dando esperanzas. George confiaba que la señorita White estuviera del lado de la verdad y justicia.

Albert al escuchar su nombre le dio un vuelco a su corazón, aunque habían comenzado con el pie izquierdo, después de esos dias que pudo conocerle mejor se dio cuenta que era una mujer de una sola pieza. Pudo apreciar que era una mujer con honor y justicia. Y no podía pasar por alto su belleza y hermoso cuerpo, no podía evitar sentirse atraído por ella, como hace tanto tiempo que no se sentía atraído por nadie. Recordar su mirada y su rudeza le hacía pensar que era una mujer sumamente apasionada y eso le atraía de ella. Cuando cruzó conversacion en esa noche navideña, quería besarle, quería respirar su aroma de mujer. Cuando el quiso romper el hielo y la tuteo le fascinó que lo pusiera en y lugar. Pero lo que más le gustó de ella fue ese cariño que le tiene a todos esos niños y verla compartir con su pequeña Rose se sintió descolocado. *me gustas Candy, aunque se que jamás podrá haber nada entre nosotros, pero... me gustas* pensaba Albert aceptando.

-Albert, Albert... George lo sacó de sus cavilaciones.

-Dime George...

-Te decía que debes hablar con la señorita White y debes lograr que te escuche referente a esa supuesta infidelidad-sugirió George. Albert sabía que no era lo mas ético pero debía buscar aliados y quizás Candy pudiera lograr salvaguardar la seguridad de Rose.

-Esta bien George, espero que acepté hablar conmigo, esto no es ético-dijo Albert dudoso.

-Lo se Albert, pero es preciso, además tengo una corazonada, la señorita White es incorruptible y si te muestras sincero, creo que de inmediato sabrá que dices la verdad, esa señorita no tiene ni un pelo de tonta. Me cae bien-expresó George sincero. Albert se armó de valor y marcó al albergue.

Candy continuaba en su labor cuando escuchó timbrar su teléfono.

-Sí Paty...

-Candy, el señor Andrew en la linea-informó Paty y a Candy casi se le caía el teléfono de las manos. Pero se tranquilizó.

-Gracias Paty ya le atiendo-dijo Candy intentando controlar su temblor.

-Señor Andrew, buen día ¿qué se le ofrece?-Saludó y preguntó Candy controlando su voz para no jadear.

-Señorita White, le gustaría salir a tomar un café conmigo-invitó Albert. George al escucharle negó con la cabeza.

**Continuará**

Chicas les dejo actualización se que he tardado en actualizar y me disculpo espero hacerlo mas seguido. Les mando saludos a todas. También quería felicitar a dos personitas que cumplieron años hace unos días. Feliz cumpleaños para Carolina Veloso y para Veronikka Ackerman. Les mando abrazote y beso. Les deseo muchos años más, llenos de bendiciones.


	11. Chapter 11

**Los personajes no me pertenecen exclusivamente a sus creadores Nagita e Igarashi mundo alterno época actual.**

**El trato**

Candy se quedó admirada al escuchar dicha invitación. Le dio un vuelco el corazón, pero no era correcto verse en otro lugar y a solas. No era ético.

-Señor Andrew, ¿disculpe? No es correcto que usted me haga una invitación y menos a tomar un café. Si va a tratar asunto relacionado con Rose, será mejor hacerlo en mi oficina y en presencia de Miss Pony, ¿está de acuerdo?-preguntó Candy nerviosa.

-Señorita White, no me malinterprete, pero me gustaría hablar con usted en un lugar neutral. Lo que tengo que decirle es sumamente importante y confidencial. Por favor se lo pido-suplicó Albert. Candy no sabía que hacer y que decirle. ¡Claro! Que sabía que decirle y que hacer. Debía mandarle al diablo y no aceptar. Pero escucharle desesperado no podía negarse.*Candy no aceptes, te vas a arrepentir no lo hagas*esa vocecita le gritaba que rechazara esa invitación.

-Está bien señor Andrew, aceptaré el café, estoy libre en una hora. Dígame donde le veo-Ya estaba hecho, Candy anotaba la dirección del Restaurante.

-Albert, ¿en serio? le invitaste como si fuese una cita-comentó George sorprendido puesto que conocía perfecto la personalidad del rubio, era demasiado formal y diplomático.

-Sí, ya se... no me explico porque lo hice asi, pero ya está hecho. Solo espero que Candy entienda y comprenda. Tu sabes que jamás le falte a Karen, todo lo del adulterio fue un ardid montado por ella-dijo Albert frustrado.

-¿Candy? Ya no es la señorita White, ya-George divertido. Albert se apeno.

-Albert, te sientes atraído por la señorita White-No era pregunta. -Te vi como le admirabas en la noche navideña. Pero, sabes que no puedes involucrarte, sería peligroso, no se puede ser juez y parte.

-Lo se George, lo se-dijo Albert desanimado.

-Realmente te gusta-confirmó George.

-George... sí, me atrae me sorprendo a mi mismo. Tu sabes que no me he interesado por nadie durante tanto tiempo.

-Lo se Albert, pero sabes que no debes involucrarte con ella, por ahora-George tenía razón.

-Sí George, no te preocupes ahora lo más importante es Rose-Albert desanimado y salió rápidamente a su cita con Candy.

Candy estaba que no creía. *¿cómo Fue que acepté su invitación? ¿por qué no pude negarme? No está bien* pensaba Candy mientras manejaba al punto de reunión. Pero lo que no sabía Candy era que al salir del la institución. Niel Legan estacionaba su auto, Niel quería hablar con ella. Verla salir apresurada decidió seguirle. *señorita White, ¿dónde vas?*pensó mientras le seguía.

Candy arribó al lugar destinado. Se metió al estacionamiento se bajó de su auto, activo su alarma y se adentró al lugar. Todo esto lo hizo ante la mirada de Niel, también había aparcado cerca de Candy. Pero Candy al estar nerviosa no se percató de su presencia. Albert se encontraba en el área de espera y vio a Candy que entraba. Se levantó de inmediato y fue hacia ella.

-Señorita White-le habló Albert y guardo silencio de inmediato al verle se quedó embobado por su belleza y su figura. Candy se veía realmente sexy con ese conjunto sastre. Candy sintió su escrutinio y no pudo evitar sentirse descolocada. Pero se recompuso y saludó.

-Buenas tardes señor Andrew, no dispongo de tanto tiempo, ¿entramos?-dijo Candy intentando sonar impersonal. Su corazón estaba al punto del infarto. Albert asintió y se adentraron. Ambos distraídos y cero enterados de que eran observados a corta distancia. Ocuparon una mesa con total privacidad. Niel les siguió y pidió una mesa cerca de ellos. Los rubios no podían verle, pero Niel quedo en el ángulo perfecto y les observaba a discreción. Niel Legan estaba sumamente molesto por el caso y se había sentido frustrado y herido en su orgullo cuando no había logrado obtener la custodia temporal de la pequeña Rose. Buscaba una brecha para lograr su cometido y por fin había encontrado algo que le daría el triunfo. *ja, ja, ja, ja, con esto les tiro todo*pensaba Niel, mientras sacaba fotos de celular.

Los rubios sentados, esperando que se retirara el mesero con su pedido. Candy había ordenado una ensalada al bistro y un agua mineral natural. Moría de hambre y Albert se había inclinado por una pasta a los tres quesos y un zumo de arándanos y gengibre. Ambos se miraban nerviosos no sabían como romper el hielo.

-Señorita White, le agradezco su tiempo y el que haya aceptado hablar conmigo. Se que no e ético, pero de verdad necesito que me escuche-dijo Albert preocupado. Candy sintió ese pinchazo de ternura y no pudo evitar sentirse preocupada por verle así. *Oh, esa mirada, realmente se ve angustiado, ha perdido ese brillo* pensaba Candy.

-Señor Andrew, esto no está bien, sabe en el problema que nos meteremos si alguien nos ve juntos. Malinterpretaran todo. Debimos vernos en mi oficina-Candy se sentía fuera de su hábitat.

-Lo se señorita White, pero es de suma importancia hablar con usted de ciertas situaciones que usted ya conoce y me dejaran mal parado en el juicio de custodia. Es de importancia explicarle y que sepa mi versión-Albert se sentía desespestado y apenado, pero debía tomar el sartén por el mango, puesto que se avecinaban tiempos difíciles y necesitaba tenerla de su lado.

-Señor Andrew, creo que no es correcto tocar dichos asuntos, usted sabe que tengo que ser imparcial-Candy se sentía renuente con esto.

-Señorita White, por favor se lo imploro-Albert cubriendo con su mano la de ella. Candy hiperventilo, sintió una oleada de calor que le recorrió en todo el cuerpo, sintió su rostro arder y obviamente estaría enrojecido como una granada. Inmediato retiró su mano de él. Pero esos segundos ante ese toque fueron suficientes para que su cuerpo se hiciera adicto a su tacto. Mientras Niel Legan grababa y tomaba fotos a diestro y siniestro. *Señor Andrew lo tengo en mis manos, nunca aprende la lección, ja, ja, ja, ja... lo mismo sucedió con su asistente*pensó Niel triunfante. Niel había era el causante del fallo del juez referente a la custodia de su hija. Karen le había pagado un dineral para lograr su objetivo. Niel había sacado esas fotos donde demostraban ese supuesto adulterio. Karen había ganado la custodia completa y una cuantiosa pensión. Una vez más tenía un As bajo la manga.

-Está bien señor Andrew, le escucho-dijo Candy bajando la guardia. Albert se recompuso ya tenia su atención. El mesero llegó con sus platillos y degustaron con gran apetito.

-Mire Candy, perdón si le hablo por su nombre de pila, le prometo que solo por hoy lo haré-Candy asintió. -Candy seré directo, es referente a mi hija y las complicaciones que se avecinan. Se que no debo pedirle nada, pero necesito su ayuda, de verdad-suplicó.

-Señor Andrew, esto no es correcto lo mejor es que me marche, debe comprender que no debo escuchar nada ni aceptar nada. Debí mantenerme neutral-Candy negó y estaba por irse.

-Lo se y lo siento, no le pediré nada que afecte a su trabajo. Candy escuche por favor. El juicio será toda una carnicería y lo sabe, usted está enterada de lo arrojado con mi expediente referente a mi divorcio. E hizo su propio juicio y conclusión cuando leyó este. A usted no le interesó escuchar mi versión de hecho jamás contempló una segunda versión. Eso saldrá a la luz ahora y pasará lo mismo que la vez pasada y me juzgarán por algo que jamás cometí. Se que no me va a creer, pero es una mentira lo del supuesto adulterio, nunca le fui infiel a Karen, si bien no le amaba jamás haría algo que afecte a mi hija. Quizás no me crea, pero todo fue un plan armado por mi ex esposa para lograr vengarse de mi, quitándome lo que más amo en la vida y ganar una cuantiosa fortuna. Si me atrevo a explicarle es porque no quiero a mi hija en medio de todo esto, no quiero aue sufra mas. A sus abuelos les importa poco su estado emocional. Sólo quieren ganar y mi petición y súplica es, por favor se que en sus manos está el evitar que pase por todo esto. No quiero que mi hija pise el estrado y sea testigo de como destruyen mi imagen ante ella. He protegido esa parte para que no sufra mas. Nunca supo el drama del divorcio y como fue que perdí los derechos. Pero Candy jamás sucedió aquello por lo cual me culparon-Albert concluyó agotado por toda la situación. Candy escuchó atenta y se encontraba en un debate interior, Si debía creerle o no hacerlo. Pero si mirada era limpia y sincera. No podía estar mintiendo con esto.

-Señor Andrew, no tengo porque juzgarle, si fue infiel o no, eso no debe afectar si es buen padre o no. Pero se como se maneja la imagen ante un juicio y entiendo su preocupación, usted bien sabe que llegado el momento, su hija debe comparecer ¿verdad?, en el caso que yo pudiera hacer algo, solo podría aplazar lo inevitable. Pero si el juez solicita la presencia de la pequeña para testificar, no podré evitarlo-dijo Candy con verdad. Pero aún así Albert le alegró que su respuestas no fueran negativas del todo.

-Candy, eso es lo único que le pido, tiempo y que proteja la integridad de mi hija que no se vea en vuelta en los dimes y diretes. No puedo soportar verle sufrir más. Candy se conmovió por la sinceridad de sus palabras. Y pensaba lo dicho referente a que había sido incriminado si se le podía expresar así. Quería saber mas, sabía que no debia involucrarse mas allá pero su curiosidad ganó.

\- Señor Andrew, ¿qué pasó con su esposa?-preguntó.

-Mire Candy, no diré que es un error ser padre, pero si fue un gran error casarme solo para limpiar su honra. No nos amabamos, pero asumí mi responsabilidad y me casé ha sabiendas que fracasariamos. No hablaré mal de la madre de mi hija y mas ahora que ella está muerta. Pero al no tener nada en común con ella decidí pedir el divorcio, pensé que no habría problema alguno por parte de ella porque ella había dejado en claro que no le interesaba lo nuestro. Al enterarse de la demanda del divorcio y mi petición de la custodia de Rose, lo tomó a mal y no se porque, jamás fue una madre amorosa y preocupada. Quise que todo fuera en buenos términos e hice las cosas correctamente legalmente hablando, pero ella enfureció y me vi en medio del ojo del huracán y escrutinio público quedando como el malo de la película. Candy escuchaba y le creía, por una extraña razón le creía.

-Señor Andrew, lo único que puedo hacer ante esta situación es, que su hija testifique de manera privada con el juez y con un sicólogo presente, sin la presión de un jurado y todo sea grabado y se exponga después para análisis del juicio-sugirió Candy acertadamente.

-Candy, eso es lo que mas me interesa. Mi abogado está exigiendo que sea se esa manera, pero necesitamos su ayuda para que se lleve a cabo-Albert imploro esperanzado.

-Señor Andrew, le prometo que le ayudaré-Candy le palmeo el antebrazo. Niel reía con ganas, al pensar como iba a tergiversar todo a su favor.

Albert y Candy, con un mar de pensamientos. Continuaban degustando su comida. Pero se sentían atraídos, no podían evitarlo. Albert pensaba:*Es tan hermosa, deseo besarle, deseo aspirar su aliento, me pone al cien*

Candy pensaba: *Oh Albert, no puedo evitar sentirme atrapada por esa mirada y esa voz... ¿cómo sería besar esos labios? Sería la gloria misma*

Candy se sacudió sus fantasías y se obligó a regresar. -Señor Andrew, acepto, le ayudaré, estoy de acuerdo con usted, evitare que Rose se vea afectada-Candy se puso de pie y extendió su mano para sellar el trato. Albert no cabía de emoción y también se levantó y estrechó esa delicada mano, pero hizo algo inesperado, la atrajo hacia él, le abrazó y le besó su mejilla. Candy se sorprendió demasiado por esa muestra de afecto. Eso quería pensar solo afecto. Pero aceptó y simplemente fue lo máximo, se transportó al mismísimo paraíso. Candy sabía que era lo mejor que le había pasado en toda su vida y pensaba: *¿qué es esto? ¿por qué siento está calidez? ¿por qué me siento feliz? ¿por qué con él?* Candy hecha un manojo de preguntas. En su interior sabía que estaba mal esta situación en diez niveles diferentes. Pero su mente en blanco, su corazón a punto de salirse del pecho y su cuerpo acoplado y reconfortado por esa calidez que emanaba este bello hombre. No podía evitar sentirse atraída y vulnerable. Ese abrazo si acaso duró unos cuantos segundos, pero fue suficiente para absorber todo de él e impregnarse de su aroma varonil y deleitarse de ese suport. Pero tenía que parar todo esto y se separó de él rápido.

-Señor Andrew... Adios-se despidió apresurada. Albert se quedó ahí parado, todavía disfrutando de la suavidad y delicadeza de esta mujer. *Candy, logras hacerme sentir y vivir* pensó Albert con sus emociones disparadas.

Mientras Niel Legan, había capturado todos esos momentos y con certeza ganaría una vez mas. Pero antes se iba a divertir con cierta rubia sexy, que le calentaba la sangre. En efecto Niel se sentía sumamente atraído por esa mujercita indomable, pero esa atracción era perversa y lasciva.

**Continuará **

**Chicas buenas tardes les dejó actualización, agradezco su espera. Les mando saludos a todas y espero que hayan pasado un lindo dia del amor y la amistad. Besos a todas.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Los personajes no me pertenecen exclusivamente a sus creadores Nagita e Igarashi mundo alterno época actual. **

**Aceptando mis sentimientos **

Habían pasado varios días, La primera audiencia con fecha del 10 de febrero se llevaría a cabo. Eran las nueve de la mañana, se encontraban los Kleiss abuelos de Rose y su abogado Niel Legan. Albert y George también hacían su aparición. El protocolo se llevaría de la siguiente manera. Ambos abogados presentarían ante el juez Lennard Cooper, la presentación del caso, la intención de la demanda y las exigencias de petición. El juez al tener toda la documentación presentada dio fecha formal para inicio de juicio. Al no ver conciliación por la parte demandante.

-Se abre expediente 100276-23, se inicia juicio para custodia de la menor Rosemary Andrew Kleiss. Con fecha nueve de marzo del año en curso-el juez Lennard dando el banderazo. Todos los presentes asintieron.

Al salir de la agencia, Albert se topó de frente con el señor Kleiss y su abogado.

-Albert, debiste parar todo esto y acceder. No podrás detener lo que viene-dijo burlón el que fuera su suegro.

-Me está amenazando-afirmó Albert impasible.

-¿Amenazar? ese no es mi estilo, lo único que te puedo decir es, que tu solo te pusiste la soga al cuello-escupió el señor Kleiss y se marchó triunfante. Ya había sido enterado por Niel del encuentro entre él y la trabajadora social y ya habían ideado un plan para desprestigiar a esa mujercita altanera, acabaría con ella. Pero esa carta bajo su manga aguardaria un poco más.

-Albert, no te preocupes lucharemos y ganaremos. Pronto estarás con Rose-George como siempre infundiendo valor. Albert asintió y salieron del lugar.

Mientras en el albergue era paz y alegría. Rose se encontraba en su ambiente, había logrado adaptarse y se sentía sumamente feliz. Se había integrado a las clases con los demás. Pero la amistad con el pequeño Slim crecía día a día. Ambos habían creado un lazo de empatía, se comprendían y se tenían un gran cariño. Ambos al sufrir carencias afectivas y vivir situaciones que les han marcado su corta vida. Por eso congeniaban y querían protegerse entre si.

Candy continuaba con su vida y rutina, pero por más que intentaba seguir como siempre, algo había cambiado. Se sentía diferente y todos lo habían notado. Después del encuentro con Albert y sentir esos brazos protectores en ella y ese roce de sus labios le calentaron la piel. Aunque sólo fue en la mejilla su cuerpo era fuego ardiente, deseaba verle y tocarle una vez mas. Pero se negaba rotundamente a sentirse así y por eso había evitado cualquier encuentro. Albert visitaba a Rose todos los días y pasaba el tiempo reglamentario, dos horas solamente, aunque era injusto, se conformaba. Candy le miraba de lejos, no se sentía segura de sus emociones, ya había aceptado que se sentía atraída y le movía el tapete este perfecto hombre y sus alertas de protección se habían activado. Al final Miss Pony terminaba atendiendole. Candy no quería complicaciones, no era apropiado. Albert se sentía decepcionado y ansioso, deseaba verle y tocarle, pero sabía que no podía ser, no podía poner en riesgo la única oportunidad de recuperar a su pequeña.

Albert se encontraba en su oficina trabajando pero no podía concentrarse y se distraía a cada rato.

-Albert, ¿Qué sucede? ¿qué tanto piensas?-preguntó George al verle en otro planeta.

-George, lo siento... estoy un poco distraído-George sabía lo que le sucedía.

-Albert, dime... realmente estas interesado en la señorita White-No era pregunta.

-Soy tan ¿obvio?-Albert tocándose ese hermoso cabello. George asintió.

-Sí, la verdad no puedo negarlo. Me atrae sobremanera y no puedo evitarlo-aceptó lo innegable.

-Albert, sabes que por ahora no puede ser, ¿verdad?-George sentía pena por su amigo.

-Lo se, lo se... pero no puedo sacarle de aquí-dijo Albert señalando su cabeza.

-Por ahora tu concentración debe estar en el juicio-George le recordó. -Después que pase todo, quizás puedas cortejarle como es debido-George expresó sonriente y eso llenó de esperanzas a Albert.

Candy se encontraba en su oficina revisando documentos. Tocaron a su puerta y era Paty.

-Candy, ¿estas muy ocupada?-preguntó.

-Algo Paty, ¿qué pasa?-preguntó Candy descansando en el respaldo de su silla.

-Pues, sólo me pase a dejarte estos papeles para que los firmes y ha platicar un rato contigo, con eso que nos evitas a todos-dijo Paty divertida.

-No se de que me hables Paty, tú sabes que vivo ocupada-contestó impersonal, pero siendo sincera no podía mas. Necesitaba hablar con alguien o reventaria. Paty observaba a su amiga, y veía el conflicto en su cara.

-Candy, ¿cuantos años tenemos de conocernos? A ti te pasa algo. Dime, ¿qué es?-rogó Paty.

-Esta bien-suspiro Candy. Pero debes prometer que no dirás nada, por favor-suplicó Candy.

-Eso no tienes ni que pedirrnelo Candy, jamás saldrá nada de mi boca-Y era verdad Paty era leal a Candy. Paty le quería aun con ese carácter difícil.

-Lo se Paty. Pero no se por donde empezar, pero iré al grano. Me siento sumamente atraída por el señor Andrew. Creo que me estoy enamorando-ahí estaba ya lo había hecho.

Candy era de pocas palabras pero concluyente. Paty sea había quedado de una sola pieza. Nunca había escuchado a su amiga decir que le interesaba alguien. Había perdido las esperanzas de que su amiga pudiese pensar en el amor.

-Candy, ¿cuando pasó esto?-preguntó Paty emocionada.

-No lo se Paty, pero me gusta demasiado, no puedo evitar sentirme así-Candy se frotaba la cara con desesperación.

-Candy...

-No me digas mas, se como está la situación, tampoco es que me haga ilusiones de "un feliz por siempre" solo que nunca imagine que alguien lograra penetrar en mi vida-dijo Candy frustrada.

-Candy, me pone feliz que por fin tú te sientas así, independientemente que se de algo entre ustedes, además no estás nada pérdida ese hombre es un guapísimo espécimen y el hecho que aceptes esto que te está pasando me hacer respirar tranquila y que no eres de hielo como todos piensan-expresó divertida Paty.

-No te pases Paty-regañó Candy.

-Es la verdad Candy, eres ruda y no por nada te apodan la Leona, dado a tu carácter agresivo-Paty dijo con razón.

-Gracias "amiga" yo también te quiero.

-Es verdad Candy, pero me alegra que abras tu corazón. Pero dime, ¿cómo te has dado cuenta?.

-Paty, quizás parezca algo tonto y a ti te consta que no creo en el flechazo a primera vista. Pero creo que fue cuando lo vi por primera vez-dijo Candy avergonzada.

-Lo sabía, sí lo sabía. Sabes el día del festejo navideño, vi como se miraban. Pero me negué a externarlo, pero dime Candy creo que ha pasado algo más ¿verdad?.

-No, no ha pasado nada Paty.

-No te creo Candy.

-Bueno, la semana pasada... comí con él.

-¿QUÉ? y no me dijiste nada. Oh, Dios-Paty brincaba de emoción.

-Calmate, no fue una cita fue más bien una comida de consulta.

-¿Consulta? Para eso está tu oficina, ¿no?.

-Paty, sólo hablamos del caso de Rose. Pero estar cerca de él, descoloca mi mundo. Y eso me pone molesta, por que no existe indicio que él se sienta igual que yo, por lo tanto no espero que pase algo mas.

-Entonces ese bombón no te... ¿ha insinuado nada?.

-No Paty, nada por eso es absurdo que me sienta así por él, que me sienta a punto del desmayo sólo con su presencia.

-Candy, me matas de risa. Dime, ¿quién no se sentiría así al verle? Es todo un sueño, un caballero galán y varonil. Ninguna mujer es inmune.

-No debería ser así Paty, no es sano y no deseo sentirme así. No puedo romper mi promesa. Sabes, me juré jamás sentir nada por un hombre y lo había logrado hasta ahora-Paty lo sabía perfecto, su amiga no dejaba entrar a su vida a nadie. Pero una cosa era planear así su vida y otra cosa era el destino.

-Candy, no todos los hombres son como tu padre. Existen hombres buenos, además me estás ocultando algo más ¿verdad?.

-Paty, cuando nos despedimos él me abrazo y besó mi mejilla. Yo me sentí terriblemente afectada, con mil emociones, pero todas esas emociones me hacían sentir bien, me hacían sentir viva. Mi cuerpo hizo combustión interna y quería más... no se muy bien que pero quería más de él.

-Oh Dios, Candy te abrazó y besó. Eso no es usual... le gustas Candy.

-No, no lo creo.

-Claro que sí.

-De verdad, lo crees.

-Sí Candy lo creo. Y no debes arrepentirte de lo que sientes amiga. Paty se marchó dejando a Candy sumida en sus pensamientos.

Ya era tarde, debía hacer su recorrido de inspección en el albergue. Y al parecer todo en orden, eran pasadas de las ocho y se sentía cansada por el ajetreo del día, deseaba llegar a su departamento y meterse a su tina y relajarse con el agua caliente y después dormir.

Salió del albergue, despreocupada puesto que tocaba a Miss Pony y a María vigilar a los niños. Se turnaban para hacer guardias. Subió a su camioneta y se marchó. Niel esperaba a las afueras del albergue, por fin salía el motivo de su espera. Quería abordarle y hacerle saber sus intenciones. Le siguió.

Candy recordó que tenía que hacer unas compras y paro en un almacén. Aparcó su auto y se adentró al lugar e hizo sus compras. Niel aparcó más lejos de ella y le observó admirando su bella figura lo cual lo excitó de inmediato. *hum, como será poseerte*pensó Niel lascivo. Niel bajo de su auto y se acercó a la camioneta de Candy y mañosamente le pinchó un neumático con un desarmador. Se retiró de inmediato y esperaría su salida.

Candy compró rápido todos sus víveres y moría de cansancio. Salió del lugar y llegó a su camioneta, pero se percató de inmediato que su llanta izquierda trasera estaba pinchada.

-Oh no, no puede ser-dijo Candy fastidiada. Abrió de inmediato la cajuela y metió sus víveres. Sacó también la llanta de repuesto, el gato hidráulico y la llave de cruz. No era la primera vez que cambiaba un neumático. A Candy jamás se le cerraba el mundo, era una mujer autosuficiente. Habia levantado de manera fácil su camioneta y se encontraba concentrada aflojando los birlos para retirar la llanta pinchada y hacer el cambio. Niel observó todo y se sorprendió que está mujercita no pidiera ayuda alguna, se imagino que ella buscaría quien le hiciera el cambio. Pero no, vio como hacía todo sin el menor esfuerzo. Hasta a él se le dificultaba cambiar una llanta terminaba llamando a la grúa para que en un taller se lo arreglarán. Niel al verle agacharse pudo apreciar esos hermosos glúteos generosos e imagino que los amasaba mientras le penetraba duro hasta escucharle gritar. Sus fantasías le excitaron de inmediato. Y decidió acercarse a ella.

-Buenas noches, señorita White. ¿Necesita ayuda?-preguntó Niel con voz burlona y mirada lasciva.

**_Continuará _**

**_Chicas les dejó capítulo y me disculpo por el retraso, pero la verdad que uno propone y Dios dispone. _**

**_Pero no dejaré a medias este proyecto y agradezco a todas las que me siguen y me leen. _**

**_Besos a todas._**


	13. Chapter 13

**Los personajes no me pertenecen exclusivamente a sus creadores Nagita e Igarashi. Mundo alterno época actual. **

**UN ATISBO DE FELICIDAD**

Candy reconoció de inmediato esa voz. Claro que sabía quién era y se le dispararon todas las alertas. No confiaba para nada en este hombre, que siempre le miraba como si estuviese imaginando las peores desviaciones sexuales.

-Buenas noches y no necesito de ayuda alguna-contestó Candy continuando en su labor, pero alerta. A Niel le parecía divertido escucharle así valiente y decidida.

-Déjame ayudarte, una mujer frágil y delicada no debe hacer trabajo de hombres-dijo Niel arrebatando la llave de cruz. A Candy le molesto ese comentario machista y misógino.

-No me importa hacer trabajo de "hombres" tampoco como si fuera algo difícil-Candy arrebató la llave de cruz. Niel continuaba divertido, le causaban gracia esas mujercitas feministas que pensaban que podían competir con los hombres. Estaba convencido que las mujeres sólo servían para dos cosas. Ser esclavas y putas.

-Sabe señorita White, usted es una mujer con las cachas bien puestas y eso me gusta demasiado, porque... es placentero domar mujeres como tú-dijo Niel mirándole fijamente. Candy odiaba a los hombres que se expresaban así, no lo soportaba.

-Mire señor abogado, en esta vida no ha nacido quién me pueda domar, como usted dice. Así que le invito a que se retire y agradezco su ofrecimiento de ayuda, pero no la necesito y menos de usted-Candy le sostuvo la mirada y preparándose para lo que pudiese suceder.

Niel se encendió y se acercó a ella y le atrapó entre el auto aprisionandole. Candy le sostenía la mirada sin intimidarse, sin luchar y sin resistirse.

-Te haces la difícil, pero eres como todas. Te gusta esto, te gusta que un hombre te haga esto-decía Niel con voz jadeante por la excitación mientras se frotaba a ella descaradamente. Su miembro endurecido se clavaba en su pelvis. Candy sentía furia y asco, sentir ese aliento asqueroso cerca de ella, pero se dejaba hacer sin dejar de mirarle y sonrió. Niel pensó que ya le había sometido, quiso tomar sus labios de Candy y besarle, pero todo pasó rápido y Niel se encontraba en el en el suelo con la sangre brotando de su nariz y boca. En efecto Candy había logrado conectar una patada en el rostro. Candy se apresuró en guardar la llave de cruz en su cajuela y subió a su camioneta.

-No vuelvas a ponerme las manos encima-gritó Candy arrancando y dejando a Niel sin palabras porque no dejaba de sangrar. Sacó un pañuelo y limpiaba furioso. * Maldita perra, me has roto la nariz. Pero esto no se quedará así, esta me la pagas... ¡maldita! * pensaba Niel herido en su orgullo de macho.

Candy manejaba furiosa, nunca imaginó que pudiera encontrarse con ese tipejo y menos que osara faltarle al respeto. Agradecía ser disciplinada y entrenar le fue fácil defenderse. No quería imaginar si ella no fuera hábil para defenderse. Quizás ese patán le hubiese violado sin problema alguno. Candy llegó a su departamento fue directo a su habitación, se desnudó y llenó rápidamente su tina, se sumergió en la calidez del agua que relajaba de manera lenta su enojo, pero no lo lograba. Se sentía ansiosa y no pudo evitar que los malos recuerdos le vinieran como flashes.

**Retrospectiva**

_-ERES UNA PERRA, UNA PUTA, TU OBLIGACIÓN ES OBEDECER Y COMPLACERME-gritaba como energúmeno mientras le golpeaba y le violaba. Una pequeña rubia corría con un bebé en brazos a esconderse mientras pasaba esa horrible escena._

_-Silencio Tony, no hagas ruido... ¡te lo suplico! el ogro malo está enojado otra vez, si hacemos ruido la pasaremos mal-decía esa pequeña niña rubia con miedo mientras le tapaba con sus manitas los oídos de se hermano, para que no escuchara los gritos y las groserías de ese ogro malo. _

**Final de retrospectiva**

Candy nunca comprendió el porque su madre permitió tanta sobajación. Se preguntaba el por qué su madre prefirió a ese hombre antes que a ella y a su pequeño hermano. Se preguntaba por qué fue débil y permitió que ese hombre le maltratara hasta la muerte. Se preguntaba por qué su madre, le adoraba a un punto enfermizo, que le destruyó su vida y su identidad. Candy jamás comprendería, por eso se había jurado no confiar jamás en los hombres. Se juró que no iba a permitir que ningún hombre le pondría la mano encima, por eso se había entrenado. *tengo que continuar con mi plan, no debo bajar la guardia, no dejaré entrar a nadie a mi vida* pensaba Candy, aunque al pensarlo sintió una opresión en el pecho y sin querer comparó a su padre con Albert y supo de inmediato que entre ellos había un mar de diferencia. Bastaba ver como convivía con Rose para darse cuenta, que él sería incapaz de ponerle una mano encima a su hija. Recordó esos brazos cálidos, no podía olvidar el confort y seguridad que sintió en esos breves segundos que estuvieron abrazados. Sí, ese hombre no es como tantos abusadores y sí, le ayudaría a recuperar a su hija. *Albert, te ayudaré aunque jamás podamos tener algo entre tú y yo; pero te ayudaré*pensó Candy firme. Salió de su baño, se secó completamente, se puso sus pijamas, se acostó y se perdió en los brazos de Morfeo.

Albert no podía conciliar el sueño. Se preguntaba en que momento toda su vida se había puesto así de trágica y difícil. Se preguntaba hasta cuando podría estar con su pequeño Ángel y hacer una vida normal, no quería perder la fe y la esperanza. Arrepentirse de conocer a Karen, no lo sentía así, puesto que de esa relación tenía a Rose, su razón de vida. Ahora al conocer a Candy, se le había encendido una chispa que activaba todo su ser. No podía negar que se sentía vivo con la presencia de esa mujer bella. Sabía perfectamente, que un acercamiento no era correcto. Pero, al recordarle en sus brazos, lo inquietaba de manera exagerada. *Oh, Candy... tu aroma se ha grabado en mi y me enloquece, tu piel es suave más que la seda fina. Muero por besar esos labios color carmín*pensó Albert y con esos pensamientos logró conciliar el sueño.

Así pasaron los días, era 14 de febrero. Candy se encontraba en su oficina, revisando como siempre su documentación, referente a las donaciones recibidas. Cada año en esta fecha, los niños del albergue preparaban chocolates de obsequios, con la ayuda de Tom el chef. Los niños creaban sus chocolates con diferentes formas alusivas al San Valentín y los intercambiaban entre ellos, esa dinámica tenía como significado el fomentar la amistad y lealtad entre los pequeños. Candy había recibido varios chocolates por parte de todos los pequeñines. Para Candy era un día como cualquier otro lleno de trabajo y responsabilidades. Pero alentaba estas actividades en sus niños. Candy creía que ellos todavía podían creer en esas cosas. Se encontraba concentrada en lo suyo, tocaron a su puerta interrumpiendo su labor.

-Candy, Candy-habló Paty con emoción.

-Adelante Paty-contestó Candy sin dejar de leer y firmar papeles. Paty se adentró gustosa y emocionada.

-Entrega para la señorita White-dijo Paty depositando un hermoso arreglo floral. Alcatraces blancos.

Candy vio ese enorme ramo que Paty dejó en su escritorio. -Paty, ¿qué es esto?-preguntó con su típica cara de disgusto.

-Son alcatraces-rio de buena gana Paty. -Candy, quítame esa cara de huele popis y acepta que es un hermoso arreglo floral y por favor lee la tarjeta. Muero por saber, ¿quién te ha mandado esto?-Candy puso los ojos en blanco y tomó la tarjeta con los dedos temblorosos y se obligó a tranquilizarse, leyó y fingió tranquilidad aunque su corazón quería salirse por los oídos. Se sentía colapsar por la emoción invadida.

_**Señorita White **_

_**Gracias **_

_**Atte.**_

_**W.A.A.**_

-Y bien, ¿quién te mandó esto?-preguntó Paty muerta de curiosidad. Candy dudaba en decirle, pero confiaba en su amiga.

-Paty, no seas chismosa-Candy seria.

-Candy, no me hagas quitarte la tarjeta, dime de inmediato-expresó Paty a punto de brindarle a Candy y quitarle la tarjeta.

-Es del señor Andrew-soltó Candy así sin más.

-¿QUÉ? Oh, Dios... el papirri de papirri, CANDY-Gritó Paty de gusto.

-Cállate Paty, por favor debes mantener esto en secreto. Tú sabes que no es correcto, además sólo son flores de agradecimiento, tal vez por cuidar a su hija y sólo por eso no reclamare esta osadía, pero tiene que quedar entre nosotras y no pienses cosas que no son, ¿vale?-dijo Candy zanjando el asunto y al ver a Paty con una sonrisa de no creer nada de nada. Paty asintió y salió de la oficina dejando a Candy con una alegría desbordante. Pero a la vez se sentía preocupada porque donde se enteren de esto perdería bastante.

Albert estaba como adolescente, por la ocurrencia de mandar flores a Candy, no había podido evitarlo. Le nació hacerlo solo porque no podía sacarla de su mente y en un impulso lo hizo, sólo esperaba no molestarle y preocupado esperaba su llamada por parte de ella para escuchar su regaño y francamente no le importaba con tal de escuchar su voz. Y en efecto en ese momento sonó su teléfono celular y al mirar la pantalla sipi supo que era ella.

-Diga-Contestó Albert sigiloso.

-Señor Andrew, soy Candy he recibido de su parte un bello detalle, pero le suplico que no lo vuelva hacer. Usted sabe lo incorrecto de esto, se puede malinterpretar y pues...

-Señorita White, ¿le han gustado?-preguntó Albert interrumpiendo lo dicho por Candy, haciendo caso omiso al regaño.

-Sí, pero-Candy no sabía que contestar la sacó fuera de tema.

-Me alegro señorita White, que hayan sido de su agrado. Podría invitarle a comer o cenar, bueno me corrijo. Me gustaría que Rose y usted celebremos este día. Creo que no es algo que esté fuera de la ley. Además sería lógico puesto que tendrá la oportunidad de evaluamos. Le he prometido a Rose, que le llevaría de paseo este día-Albert expresó rápido y claro. Con la esperanza de que aceptara. Se sorprendió de invitarle así tan de pronto, pero ya estaba dicho y tomando en cuenta que Rose ya le tenía un gran cariño a Candy, no veía problema alguno.

Candy se había quedado muda al escuchar la invitación, tan fuera de lugar, sabía que no debía aceptar y debía negarse, pero su corazón acelerado a punto del desmayo. Pero tenía la respuesta negativa en la punta de la lengua.

-Está bien señor Andrew, creo que no existe ningún problema, pero tiene que ser temprano-Candy quedó sorprendida por su respuesta afirmativa cuando su intención era negarse y se daba de topes por ser débil.

-Perfecto señorita White, pasaré por ustedes a las cinco de la tarde-colgó rápido Albert, no quería que Candy se echara atrás. Y colgó con una enorme sonrisa, George había entrado y escuchó una parte de su conversación y negó con la cabeza. Ver a su amigo con ese interes por la señorita White, supo que era más de lo que había imaginado.

-Albert, has invitado a la señorita White en otra cita?-preguntó a pesar de saber la respuesta.

-George, no pude evitarlo y no solo eso le he mandado flores de... agradecimiento-dijo Albert avergonzado.

-¿Qué hiciste qué?-preguntó George con sorpresa. Puesto que él sabía muy bien que Albert jamás había tenido esos detalles ni con la que fuera su esposa. Comprendió que Albert estaba enamorandose.

-Ya se lo que vas a decir George, se que no es prudente, pero no puedo evitarlo, me encanta esta mujer. Es hermosa no hay duda, pero lo que más me atrae es ese carácter fuerte y decidido. Tú lo sabes, me ha pateado el trasero con ese carácter endiablado que se carga. Pero me atrae de una manera que no puedo explicar George, eres mi único amigo por eso te confio mis sentimientos-Albert sabía que estaba mal, pero deseaba a Candy y quizás se este enamorado ya de ella.

-Albert, no es malo que estés interesado en ella, pero ya te dije debes ser cuidadoso, pende de un hilo lo referente a juicio, cualquier paso en falso y perderás-dijo George con verdad y Albert no dijo mas.

Mientras en el despacho de Niel Legan, se encontraban el señor Kleiss, el juez Lennard y Niel. Se encontraban negociando el caso y en qué términos se llevaría el juicio. Obvio negociaban con oporto y fumaban puros traídos desde Inglaterra. Ambos vieron lo moreteado que traía el rostro Niel pero no hicieron preguntas. Afortunadamente Candy no le fracturó la nariz pero lo dejo demasiado maltratado.

-El caso no debe aplazarse mas de lo debido Lennard. Sabes que la custodia de la niña debe fallar a favor de sus abuelos-dijo Niel dando un trago a su oporto.

-Además de que su buen juicio al resolver esto, tendrá una gran recomoensa, bastante remunerada-expresó malicioso el señor Kleiss. Mientras le entregaba una tarjeta donde estaba escrita una cifra de seis dígitos. Lennard abrió tremendos ojos que parecían salirse de sus cuencas. Pero tenía sus dudas.

-No lo se, realmente no es seguro. La menor está protegida por el Estado y monitorean con lupa estos casos que son especiales. Además esa trabajadora social que supervisa los derechos de ja menor es una piedra en el culo. No es sencillo-dijo Lennard con verdad y preocupado. No solo era esa mujer, si no también contaba con el apoyo del magistrado Terry Grandchester. No deseaba más problemas. Su prestigio como juez había quedado entre dicho. Por otorgar la patria potestad a la madre y al padrastro. Negándosela a los abuelos y la menor terminó violada y asesinada por el padrastro. Ese hecho se trató por debajo de la mesa y ese hecho no se difundió.

-Por eso no se preocupe Lennard, tenemos como neutralizar a esa trabajadora social-Niel sacó un sobre con las fotografías de los rubios donde se veía que ambos eran más que trabajadora social y padre. Niel extendió las fotos en el escritorio.

-Como podrá darse cuenta, a todos nos interesa sacar de la jugada a esta mujer, que ha venido a complicar todo-expresó Niel con una sonrisa siniestra. Lennard comprendió el plan y rió complacido. Era lo que había esperado una oportunidad de destruir a esa mujer, autoritaria. Recordó cuando la niña fue asesinada, Candy le recriminó y le señaló como el principal culpable de la muerte de esa menor.

**Retrospectiva**

_Candy le gritaba furiosa. -Sabe lo que ocasionó su falló negligente, la muerte de la menor... es su culpa que está inocente haya vivido esa atrocidad. Su maldita decisión, ocasionó que el padrastro le violara hasta matarle, espero que haya recibido una fuerte suma de dinero, que le ayude a limpiar su conciencia. Usted la mató, usted es un asesino-gritó Candy llena de rabia en las afueras de su oficina. _

_-No se de que me hable, señorita y le recomiendo que no se meta conmigo, si sabe lo que le conviene-amenazó Lennard. _

_-No te pases Lennard, Candy no está sola. En esta ocasión te has librado y te saliste con la tuya. Sabes muy bien que fuiste deshonesto en tu fallo. Y eres el culpable que esa niña inocente muriera en manos de ese monstruo. Tu sabías de los antecedentes de ese hombre. Pero no habrá una segunda vez, seguiré tus pasos y cuando cometas un pequeño error te destruire-defendió Terry, apoyando a Candy. Terry se llevó a Candy furiosa._

**Final de retrospectiva**

Lennard reía complacido, por la información, podría vengarse de Candy White.

-Está bien, aceptaré el bono económico, tienen mi promesa de que el fallo, será a su favor-todos brindaron satisfechos.

Candy salía aprisa a su departamento, quería arreglarse y verse presentable para la cita. Se sentía con una mezcla de sentimientos. Feliz, nerviosa y temerosa. Pero haciendo caso omiso a sus temores, se arregló y optó por un vestido color vino, corte recto, a las rodillas, descubierto de los brazos y lo combinó con un abrigo ligero color nude claro, sin medias y zapatillas altas. El cabello recogido en un moño sencillo y maquillaje ligero, nada ostentoso. Al mirarse al espejo reflejaba una imagen juvenil, cómoda y elegante. Salió de su departamento pronto serían las cinco de la tarde, llegó al albergue y fue por Rose a su habitación. Al verla se dio cuenta que ya estaba preparada y lista, esperaba anslosa y feliz a su padre.

-Candy, es verdad ¿qué nos acompañaras al paseo?-preguntó Rose feliz. Candy se sintió apenada pero al ver la alegría de Rose se tranquilizó.

-Sí cariño, debo hacerlo. Pero mira nada más que hermosa estas-dijo Candy con una bella sonrisa, Rose llevaba un vestido color rosa claro, que hacía resaltar su hermoso cabello rubio lacio y esos hermosos ojos azules que eran los mismos que tenía su padre. Haciéndole recordar. A pesar de todo no terminaba de gustarle esto.

-Candy, quería pedirte un favor, quiero que Slim venga de paseo con nosotros-suplicó. Candy había observado el cariño que se tenían ambos pequeños y le enternecia sobremanera este hecho.

-Rose, le has tomado cariño a Slim ¿verdad?-preguntó conmovida.

-Sí Candy, es lindo y talentoso. Algún día será un gran artista, pero Candy por favor que también venga con nosotros-expresó feliz.

-Debes consultarlo con tu padre Rose?.

-Ya lo hice, pero me dijo que debía pedirtelo a ti. Mi papi no tiene problema en que le llevemos. Candy sabía que no era correcto, pero pues desde que acepto la invitación no lo era, pero ver a Rose suplicar no podía negarse. *¿por qué flaqueo? Oh, no puedo negarme ni con el padre y Rose * pensó Candy en conflicto.

-Está bien Rose, llevaremos a Slim. Pero debemos ser discretos, porque los demas van a querer ir y no podremos llevarles-Candy con una sonrisa y Rose le abrazó agradecida.

Albert llegó puntual y vio a tres figuras esperando en las afueras de la institución. Se llenó de emoción ver a su pequeña Rose, al pequeño Slim y su corazón se incho de emoción al ver a Candy que parecía una diosa del Olimpo, creció aun más su emoción. Acercó su auto una camioneta Marca AUDI. Se estacionó ante ellos y bajó de esta. Rose corrió de inmediato a los brazos de su padre. Candy sintió un vuelco en el corazón al ver, padre e hija mostrar el gran amor que se tenían. Podrían ser más hermosos.

Candy se sentía sobrepasada con la escena y más al ver lo guapísimo de este hombre, siempre elegante e impecable irradiaba clase. Se felicitó mentalmente el haberse acicalado no desmerecia ante él que irradiaba personalidad. Candy tomada aún de la mano del pequeño Slim, temblaba sin poder evitar.

-Candy, ¿qué te pasa? ¿tienes frío?-preguntó.

-¡Eh! No, no-contestó obligándose a calmarse.

-Señorita White, Slim. Buenas tardes-saludó Albert sin poder de dejar de admirar la belleza de Candy. Candy sentía su cara arder por el sonrojo que le causaba.

-Señor Andrew, buenas tardes-saludó Candy lo más tranquila que pudo.

-Slim, ¿cómo estas?-preguntó Albert dirigiendo su atención al pequeño.

-Muy bien señor Andrew y agradezco su invitación-agradeció educado.

-Slim, Slim... ven sientate a mi lado-dijo Rose jalando a Slim y corrieron al interior de la camioneta.

-Señorita White, déjeme expresarle mi admiración, se ve hermosa-expresó Albert mirándole fijamente y en susurros. Candy sintió un escalofrío electrizante subir y bajar en todo su cuerpo.

-Gracias señor Andrew-respondió evitando dejar salir un jadeo.* Oh, Santo cielo... creo que desmayare en cualquier momento*pensó pensó Candy.

Mientras tanto Niel Legan marcaba un número.

-¿Jesse? Soy Niel Legan, te tengo un trabajito y desde ya te digo que será un gran escándalo. Sabrás del juicio entre dos familias prestigiosas de Chicago. Se disputan la custodia de una menor.

-Obviamente Niel, lo se no recuerdas que cubri todo lo relacionado con la muerte de Karen Kleiss que murió por una sobredosis de heroína y el adulterio del magnate William Albert Andrew con su asistente y eso le costó perder la custodia de su hija. ¿Qué me tienes ahora?-preguntó ambicioso.

Pues ahora lo que te tengo es más jugoso. El magnate como le dices, se está liando con una trabajadora social, para obtener la custodia de su hija, está enamorandole para que la evaluación sea a su favor-dijo Niel riendo.

-¿Tienes pruebas de esto que me estás revelando?-preguntó con interés.

-Por supuesto que las tengo-dijo Niel mientras se abanicaba con las fotografías. Pero, de acuerdo al plan, soltaras la bomba un día antes de que sea la primera audiencia del juicio-explicó Niel.

Ambos rubios disfrutaban felices el paseo, ajenos a lo que vendría después. Compartían gustosos en un parque de diversiones. Disfrutaban al máximo este atisbo de felicidad que creían merecer, felicidad que necesitaban, dejando al olvido las preocupaciones y consecuencias prontas a venir. Ambos rubios pensaban solo por hoy. Sí sólo por hoy...

**Continuará **

**Chicas buenas tardes les dejó actualización espero sea de su agrado. Les mando saludos a todas y felicitaciones a todas ustedes mujeres hermosas. Aunque ayer fue el día internacional de la mujer hoy les mando abrazo y besito tronado a todas. **

**La mujer crea vida con el corazón... **

**No al aborto...**


	14. Chapter 14

**Los personajes no me pertenecen exclusivamente a sus creadores. Mundo alterno época actual.**

_**Sin esperanzas**_

Los periódicos, programas de televisión y redes sociales, se encontraban saturadas con la noticia acerca del juicio y los por menores que habían surgido un día antes de la primera audiencia. Esa noticia era un verdadero escándalo.

_"William Albert Andrew, reconocido magnate, liado en una relación secreta con Candice White Villers, trabajadora social y colaboradora del Albergue el Hogar de Pony"_

Los medios de comunicación implacables y mas cuando son personas importantes se ven envueltas en el escrutinio público. Los Andrew y los Kleiss eran personas conocidas no sólo en el país sino mundialmente. Pertenecían a la crema y nata de la sociedad, no sólo por ser potentados si no también por lo acontecido en el pasado. Desde el divorcio, la supuesta infidelidad, posteriormente la muerte de Karen Kleiss y ahora esto. Niel Legan había jugado perfectamente sus cartas y estaba hecho, había logrado desacreditar y darle la vuelta a todo, ahora mismo se encontraban en las afueras de donde se llevaría el juicio y estaba atiborrado de la prensa. Hacían su arribo los señores Kleiss en compañía de su abogado. Se sentían satisfechos por la jugada hecha y estaban celebrando con antelación. Sabían que tendrían la partida ganada.

Albert y George se dirigían a toda velocidad a la audiencia, venían discutiendo lo sucedido y se encontraban demasiado estresados y desesperados.

-George, no puedo creer que esté pasando esto otra vez. Es una pesadilla, he sido un verdadero estúpido y me he confiado una vez mas. Esto acabara mal y por mis antecedentes anteriores no tendré oportunidad de defenderme-decía Albert halandose los cabellos por su falta de cuidado lo había arruinado y no sólo no obtendría la patria potestad de su hija si no que también había manchado el nombre y la reputación de Candy y eso era un grave problema.

George escuchaba atento el desahogo de su amigo y no encontraba las palabras adecuadas para alentarle. Sabía de antemano que nada se podría hacer al respecto porque desgraciadamente todo se maneja mediante a percepciones y juzgaran duramente el comportamiento de Albert aunque todo haya sido mentira. Así se manejan las leyes. Sacan de contexto todo y desgraciadamente su amigo tenía un historial aunque falso, eso no importaba. Ante un juez y un jurado era suficiente para hacerse un juicio y no favorecería a Albert en absoluto.

Albert guardo silencio, de nada servía lamentarse y más cuando su amigo y colega le había advertido y verle así callado sabía que todo estaba perdido. Debió ser más ecuánime y centrado. Como fue que perdió el piso y no se concentró en lo verdadero importante. Pero, como podría no enamorarse de esa mujer que no solo era sensual si no que era una mujer íntegra y de una sola pieza. No había podido contactar con ella después de que se lanzará está bomba en los medios.

Todavía sentía ese atisbo de felicidad que vivieron en días pasados donde todos convivieron como una gran familia. Ese día se sentía libre y feliz. Imaginando como sería hacer una vida con ella, Rose y el pequeño Slim. En esa imaginación simple se visualizo, casado con Candy y todo el cliché de una casa con jardines amplios, él llegando de trabajar y Candy esperándole con los niños dándole la bienvenida. Ese día fue mágico, tan mágico que sintió que podía ser realidad. Ese día reconoció que se había enamorado de esa mujercita altanera y carácter rudo. Enamorado de esa mujercita hermosa y nobles sentimientos, sí nobles sentimientos. Le bastó ver como trataba a su pequeña Rose y al pequeño Slim. Pudo apreciar que ella daría cualquier cosa por verles feliz. Todavía podía sentir la calidez de su aliento cuando el se aventuró de manera temeraria besarle de sorpresa. Y ser correspondido fue la gloria.

**Retrospectiva**

_Rose y Slim se encontraban brincando gustosos en el interior de un brincolin con varios niños de su edad. Albert y Candy degustaban un delicioso hot dog. Miraban atentos los movimientos de los niños. _

_-Señorita White, le puedo preguntar algo-dijo Albert sin perder de vista como Candy se metía a la boca el delicioso hot dog y eso le hizo sentir un pinchazo en su entrepierna. Nunca había sido así de mal pensado ni aún en sus días de puberto. Pero con Candy todo lo que hacía le ponía al cien sin poderlo evitar. Candy asintió limpiando con una servilleta la mostaza que había manchado su barbilla._

_-¿Por qué una señorita tan joven, decide ocuparse de un albergue y así proteger a esos niños?-pregunto Albert mirándole fijamente. No era la primera vez que le hacían está pregunta así que no le era difícil contestar._

_-Señor Andrew, realmente en la sociedad que vivimos los más pequeños carecen de derechos y me refiero de los más básicos como lo son hecho y comida. Pero peor aún si le sumamos que nacen en familias disfuncionales, donde son víctimas de maltrato por las personas que su deber es quererles, cuidarles, protegerles y no lo hacen. Yo rescato a todos esos niños que son víctimas de padres irresponsables. De esos padres que traen a esos pequeños a sufrir lo indeseable. Por eso he dedicado mi tiempo y mi vida-contestó Candy apasionada. Albert le miraba embelezado y admiraba su labor. Candy mordió nuevamente su Hot dog. Y no se percató que le había quedado una gota de mostaza en la barbilla. Albert acercó sus dedos para limpiarle. Candy sintió la calidez de esos dedos acariciandole. Eso fue el parte aguas de su acercamiento. Se miraban embelezados. Albert no pudo más y tomó la barbilla de Candy y sin aplazar más se acercó a ella, tomando sus labios de manera súbita y sus alientos cálidos se fundieron en un beso esperado, en un beso deseado, en un beso imaginado tantas veces que parecía irreal. Albert se sentía nervioso y feliz. Se sentía vivo, eso era se sentía vivo. No supo cuanto tiempo pasó pero el beso llego a un punto desesperado y glorioso. Ambos cortaron el beso a falta de aire. Ver a Candy sonrojarse y corresponder lo llenaba de esperanzas y sólo tal vez pudieran vivir su historia._

**Final de retrospectiva**

Albert y George arribaron. Percatandose de que todos los medios les esperaban. Ambos descendieron del auto y se armaron de valor para salir y enfrentarse a lo que venía.

-Albert, por favor no te enganches en provocaciones con ellos-sugirió George preocupado. Albert sólo asintió respiro hondo y optó un semblante con mirada seria e impersonal y caminaron con pasó firme, toreando a esa jungla de reporteros que lanzaban preguntas a diestro y siniestro. Albert no se detenía y el único que respondía con un "sin comentarios" era George. Lograron adentrarse al lugar dejando atrás a esa jauría.

Mientras tanto Candy ya estaba enterada de lo acontecido y había recibido de manera rápida una llamada se atención por escrita, donde la retiraban del caso. En esta misiva decretada que no era apta para dar su visto bueno referente al caso de custodia de Rose. Candy no daba crédito de todo lo expuesto en los medios, su integridad y su buen juicio se vio afectado al menos para este caso. Así de está manera Niel Legan logró neutralizarla y sería pan comido ganar el juicio. Candy se encontraba discutiendo esto con Miss Pony en el interior de su oficina.

-Candy, ¿qué pasó?-preguntó Miss Pony preocupada. Candy sabía que esa pregunta más bien era ¿qué te pasó Candy, tu no eres así?. Candy había bajado la guardia a tal grado de olvidar las consecuencias. Se había dejado llevar por la emoción del momento la calidez de ese hermoso hombre y su buen juicio se nublo dejando el paso a su vulnerabilidad. Y había cometido un grave error que no solo dañaba su reputación si no que dañaba la situación legal de su protegida. Se sentía una estúpida y lo peor era que no podía hacer nada absolutamente nada. Sabía las terribles consecuencias de su falta de profesionalismo, era consciente de que para nada era ético convivir de esa forma con Albert. Debió mantener las distancias, pero ganó más ese deseo de imaginar que podía tener una vida amorosa normal. Sí, amor... quería sentir ese sentimiento; porque para que negarlo más, le quería. Quería a Albert, sabía que era demasiado pronto que era un imposible pero ese deseo de saberse querida y protegida ganó y ahí las consecuencias. Quiso vivir un atisbo de felicidad, obtuvo más que eso en ese momento que compartieron juntos fue supremo. Por primera vez en su vida se sintió feliz y con una paz donde por fin se sentía a gusto y tranquila. Ese día vivido se permitió fantasear e imaginó una vida compartida con ese hombre, imagino una vida con Rose Slim y ella juntos como la mejor familia donde no existen miedos ni dolor, solo amor y comprensión. Realmente deseo con toda su alma que fuese así. Ese día había vivido una felicidad que no podría describir con palabras y para ella sería inolvidable y más por esos besos expresados, esos besos que hacían mil promesas, esos besos que le hicieron creer en una felicidad eterna.

**Retrospectiva**

_Los pequeños yacían dormidos en la parte trasera del auto estaban exhaustos por el trajín del día y la diversión. Albert y Candy en silencio total se dirigían al albergue. Ambos estaban atontados por esos besos que les hicieron despertar de ese letargo. Albert estaciono su auto a unas calles del Albergue. Candy le miro sorprendida._

_-Candy, se que es demasiado pronto para decirte esto, pero me gustas demasiado, no pude evitar besarte y no me arrepiento-dijo Albert tocando su mejilla delicado._

_-Oh, Albert yo... _

_-No digas más cariño, solo déjame besarte otra vez-interrumpió Albert acercándose a ella y tomando su boca con adoración, perdiéndose nuevamente en esos besos cargados de necesidad. Candy sentía que su corazón sufriría un infarto por la emoción se sentía mareada por esas mil emociones, sabía que todo era inapropiado pero una parte egoísta le impedía ser razonable y se dejó llevar. Sentir a Albert beber de ella era simplemente un edén, felicidad pura. Se despidieron con promesas implícitas. _

**_Final de_**** retrospectiva **

-¿Candy?-habló Miss Pony sacando a Candy de sus recuerdos.

-Miss Pony, el único error que voy a aceptar es, el no haber tratado el asunto referente al caso de Rose en mi oficina. Todo lo expuesto en los medios son patrañas sin fundamentos, son fotografías tomadas en algún ángulo dando a entender situaciones, pero no pasó nada entre el señor Andrew y yo ese día, nada de lo cual tenga que avergonzarme-dijo Candy firme aunque omitió lo del día del paseo eso no lo revelaría la única que supo de esa salida fue Paty puesto que Miss Pony había tomado unos días para visitar a una hermana y por ende todo quedó en secreto.

-Candy, se como te manejas y jamás dudaría de ti, pero todo esto deja muy mal parado la seriedad del Albergue y mientras se demuestra lo contrario todo va a ir mal-expresó Miss Pony con verdad. Puesto que al ser víctima del ojo del huracán la institución dejarían de llegar las donaciones por parte de las fundaciones y por parte del gobierno. Candy lo sabía mientras se solucionaba mejor era declinar.

-Lo se Miss Pony, lo mejor es presentar mi renuncia antes de que la ayuda afecte a mis niños. Confío en usted plenamente y en mi equipo. Se que podrán sacar adelante a los niños-dijo Candy tomando el toro por los cuernos. Aunque le dolía no se debilitaba y para defenderse mejor de todo esto debía blindar el albergue, para no perder recursos. Candy sabría que hacer al respecto para solucionar todo. Miss Pony asintió a lo dicho por Candy y aceptó su renuncia temporal.

Mientras tanto en la corte, Albert recibía el fallo inmediato del Juez Lennard que al aceptar todas la pruebas donde demostraban que Albert no era apto para obtener la custodia de su pequeña. Todo se había agilizado a favor del señor Kleiss y con la maniobra bien armada y los antecedentes pasados de Albert, simplemente se llegó pronto la resolución y está fue a favor de los abuelos.

-Bueno, tomando en cuenta el historial de este caso, solo daré continuidad a lo que han expuesto por ambas partes. Señor Andrew aunque su vida personal no debe interferir con lo bueno o mal padre que pueda ser, no puedo evitar preguntarme si sería adecuado que la niña quedé a su cuidado, puesto que su vida diaria no es normal, por lo aquí mencionado usted es una persona que por su trabajo y sus continuos viajes no le permiten estar con su hija de manera regular y por ende no proporciona esa estabilidad que necesita un menor. Quizás si usted fuera casado su estabilidad familiar estaría apoyada. Pero como juez debo pensar en lo mejor para la menor. Así que por está ocasión lo mejor para la menor es vivir con sus abuelos y les condenó la patria potestad completa y usted podrá ver a su hija dos veces por mes. Caso cerrado. Indicó el señor juez con autoridad.

En ese momento Albert sintió que la tierra se abría y su corazón estaba a punto de colapsar. Los señores Kleiss estaban felices por resultado. Y se mofaban del dolor de Albert. Albert se encontraba ajeno como si su cuerpo hubiese teletransportado a un lugar sombrío e infeliz. Solo podía pensar en lo mal padre que ha sido y que una vez mas le había fallado a su pequeña Rose. Albert ya no se preparaba de lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Se sentía como viviente. No se percató de la puyas de sus exsuegros.

George al estar más atento del fallo del Juez, supo de inmediato que tenían una excelente solución para arreglar esto y recuperar a la pequeña Rose.

-Albert, vámonos tienes que llegar antes de que tus exsuegros vayan por Rose, tienes que prepararle y despedirte-dijo George sacándole de su infierno.

-Tienes razón George tengo que ver a mi pequeña-dijo Albert y salieron del lugar. Mientras los Kleiss esperaban la orden para poder ir por su nieta.

Albert llegó al albergue y se entrevistó con Miss Pony. Candy ya se había marchado del lugar.

-Miss Pony, podría ver a mi hija deseo despedirme de ella-dijo Albert con un gran nudo lleno de dolor.

-Por supuesto señor Andrew-contestó de inmediato Miss Pony y mando por la pequeña.

-Miss Pony, podría hablar con la señorita White, por favor-pidio Albert al ver que no se encontraba como siempre.

-Señor Andrew, lo siento no podrá ser, Candy a presentado su renuncia está mañana y se ha marchado del lugar-triste y tajante expresó Miss Pony.

-¿Qué es lo que dice?-preguntó Albert alterado.

_**Continuará**_

_**Chicas les dejo actualización y les comento que ya está en recta final, se que no actualizo seguido pero no dejaré inconclusa la historia. Espero darle seguimiento pronto. Agradezco a mis fieles seguidoras que se toman el tiempo en leerme y en esperarme. Les mando saludos a todas y espero que todas estés bien en todo sentido. Vivimos tiempos difíciles pero espero que todo vaya bien con ustedes y su familia. Bendiciones para todas.**_


	15. Chapter 15

**Los personajes no me pertenecen exclusivamente a sus creadores. Nagita e Igarashi. Mundo alterno época actual. **

**Sufrimientos y cicatrices **

Después de abandonar la institución, Candy se fue directo a su departamento. Mantenía ese aire de autosuficiencia y se repetía mentalmente que estaría bien ahora. Si había sobrevivido una infancia traumática, esto era nada comparado con lo sufrido. No se iba dejar caer, no iba etiquetar sus actos como un error. No lo sentía así... No había hecho nada malo y saldría de esta. Pero aún así no logró detener esos recuerdos que le han marcado para siempre.

**_Retrospectiva_**

_Unos pequeños rubios se encontraban bajo resguardo de servicios sociales. Habían sido rescatados después de recibir una alerta por parte de vecinos y les habían salvado. _

_La pequeña se aferraba al cuerpecito frágil de su hermoso hermano y pensaba que todo había terminado y por fin estarían lejos del ogro malo. Los pequeños comían un delicioso cereal con leche y les parecía un manjar de los dioses. La pequeña niña se sentía a salvo y feliz. Adoraba a su hermano y le ofrecía el cereal y este lo devoraba con gran ímpetu mientras le susurraba palabras amorosas. _

_-Come mi pequeño, anda despacio cariño todo este cereal es tuyo-le expresaba la pequeña con gran ternura. La pequeña miraba con atención sus brazos llenos de moretes que saltaban a la vista. Ya no recordaba cuando dejó de sentir dolor por esos golpes recibidos. Pero recordaba a la perfección cuando empezó a sufrir estos abusos apenas era una bebé y su padre le golpeaba por cualquier pretexto. Si lloraba de hambre, sed o cuando estaba sucia. La pequeña se puso de pie y pudo ver su reflejo en un espejo que se encontraba en el interior de una caja de música que adornaba el escritorio de esa oficina donde esperaban. Y observó ese ojo morado; ya no recordaba como era verse sin este. Siempre portaba ese morado y se apreciaba la sangre molida que quería salirse cada que parpadeaba. Cuando nació su hermoso ángel se llenó de felicidad y miedos. Pero se prometió cuidar de su hermoso hermano y no iba a permitir que el ogro malo le tocara y golpeara. Y así fue, la pequeña rubia atendía con amor y esmero a su hermanito y recibía con agrado las golpizas que eran para el pequeño, cuando lloraba de hambre, sed y cuando estaba sucio. _

_La pequeña se sintió feliz cuando los de servicios sociales les rescataron e imaginó que a partir de este día nada ni nadie les iba a separar. Pero que lejos estaba de imaginar que sufriría lo indeseable después. Mientras su madre estuvo intentando arreglar su vida y trataba de recuperarles, los pequeños se encontraban juntos en un albergue esperando a que mamá fuera a por ellos. La pequeña rubia deseaba con todo el corazón que su madre dejase de ser una mujer vaga y que fuera por ellos y ser felices... pero no fue así._

_Al pasar de los días supo que su madre había otorgado el perdón a su padre y le habían dejado libre y lo peor había renunciado a ellos como si no fuesen importantes para ella. Días después su madre había sido asesinada por su padre y a partir de ese momento supo que nada estaría bien. Pero aún tenía a su hermanito y era lo único que le importaba. Pero no sucedió como ella esperaba, el albergue decidió mandarles a un orfanato, al paso de de unas semanas le tenían una terrible noticia. _

_-Candice... -tenemos que decirte que hemos encontrado un hogar para ustedes-dijo seriamente la trabajadora social. Candy en ese momento pensó que ambos sería adoptados por unos padres amorosos. Creyó que al fin gozarian de una estabilidad emocional como cualquier niño normal. Visualizo de inmediato vivir en una hermosa casa con un gran jardín, se imaginó corriendo de la manita de Anthony de tras de un hermoso perrito melenudo. Pero lejos estaba de ser así._

_-Nos han adoptado-no era pregunta Candy lo daba por hecho. Las trabajadoras sociales se miraron entre si y sabían que esto iba hacer doloroso para la pequeña pero era lo mejor para todos. _

_-Sí... -les han adoptado, pero por distintas familias. Anthony le han adoptado una pareja que no puede tener hijos y tu irás a un hogar temporal- Candy escucho esto en cámara lenta y a pesar de su edad supo de inmediato iba ser separada de su hermoso ángel._

_-No, no... -¡no nos pueden hacer esto! él es mío, sólo mío yo le cuidaré. No, ¡por favor no!-gritaba Candy con desespero. Una de las trabajadoras quiso agarrarle pero Candy comenzó a lanzar golpes a diestro y siniestro le estaba dando una crisis nerviosa. Las trabajadoras sociales no podían controlarle y la tomaron con fuerza y le llevaron al consultorio del Albergue y de inmediato un doctor indicó a una enfermera que le administraran un calmante a la pequeña niña rubia que gritaba y pataleaba. Lograron inyectarle y poco a poco la pequeña se fue tranquilizando hasta quedar sumida en un largo sueño._

_Habían pasado dos días y apenas la pequeña niña rubia abrió esos hermosos ojos verdes, el efecto del sedante le relajó de tal manera que durmió profundamente, quizás los estragos de su mala alimentación, o lo exhausta de su corta vida hizo que durmiera como nunca lo había hecho. Desde que tenía uso de razón, siempre viviendo alerta y asustada, pendiente de ese ogro malo que al llegar borracho a media noche despertaba a todos solo para que le escuchasen despotricar de la vida. Culpandoles a su madre y a ellos de su mala suerte. Gritaba y rompía todo a su paso. Su madre intentaba calmarle pero eso hacía crecer más su furia y la molia a golpes. Mientras dos pequeños huían a esconderse en un pequeño hueco para que el hombre malo no arremetiera con ellos también. A veces lo lograban otras no y la pequeña recibía el castigo sin saber el porque lo merecía si nunca había hecho nada malo, solo existir._

_La pequeña rubia se levantó de esa cama y se preguntaba que había pasado, cerró sus ojos se sentía adormilada le costaba mantener los ojos abiertos. Se froto con fuerza los párpados obligándoles a abrirse y en ese momento cayó a cuenta de lo que sucedió y se le alojó en el pecho una gran congoja y se levantó de inmediato salió de la habitación la cual reconoció, era de la enfermería del Albergue, se sentía sin fuerzas pero aún así continuo caminando en busca de algo, mejor dicho de alguien. Caminó con el corazón acelerado y con un gran miedo recorrió habitación en habitación sabía dónde buscar pero aún así quiso revisar todo. Llegó a una habitación sí, esa habitación donde ella y su pequeño hermano habían utilizado desde que les rescataron. Vio la cama totalmente hecha y miro abajo de la cama abrió el pequeño closet y busco, pero no encontró nada, no lo encontró a él a su pequeño y hermoso ángel. Sentía que podría morir de dolor. Pero salió gritando desesperadamente el nombre de su hermoso hermano._

_-ANTHONY, ANTHONY... ¿DONDE ESTAS? ANTHONY...-gritaba a todo pulmón. Hasta ese momento las trabajadoras sociales se dieron cuenta que había despertado. Y fueron a su encuentro. _

_-Candice, Candice... -le habló suave intentando calmarle. Candy se acercó a ella y con ojos suplicantes exigía saber de su hermanito amado._

_-¿DONDE ESTA? DIGAME ¿DONDE ESTA?...-Preguntó Candy con desespero y dolor. Ambas trabajadoras se miraban una a la otra. Pero tenían que hacerle saber de la situación. _

_-Candy, debes descansar... vamos-dijo una ayudándole llevándole a su habitación. Candy se dejó llevar derrotada y sabía lo que vendría. Al estar ya en el interior de la habitación. _

_-Candy, Anthony fue adoptado, como se te explicó...-Es lo mejor para él. Debes creernos que lo adoptó una buena familia-sin aplazar más le enteraron. Candy lo sabía, el dolor en su corazón era insoportable y deseaba morirse. Pero no dijo nada absolutamente nada. No pudo decirle adiós, no pudo darle su último besó, no pudo darle su último abrazo y no pudo decirle una última vez cuanto le amaba._

_Después de la separacion, Candy se volvió demasiado volátil. Peleaba a menudo con los otros chicos del Albergue. No seguía reglas y era rebelde con las cuidadoras. Varias familias temporales le abrieron las puertas de su hogar; pero no funcionó puesto que Candy se metía siempre en líos, y terminaban regresandole al albergue. Fue un ir y venir de familia en familia temporal, de albergue en albergue hasta que se dieron por vencidos con ella._

_ Candy tuvo un cambio positivo hasta que llegó a un albergue donde ahí conocío a Miss Pony. Candy estaba por cumplir quince años demasiado grande para ser acogida y demasiado menor para valerse por sí misma. Candy con Miss Pony creó buenos lazos de amistad. Miss Pony era una de las cuidadoras del lugar, era una mujer joven de unos 35 años y tenía un carácter afable y siempre se le veía de buen humor. Candy se sintió a gusto con ella y de alguna manera Miss Pony logró orientarle y así Candy pudo controlar su mal carácter y decidió dar un gran giro a su vida. Decidió estudiar con esmero y logró terminar sus estudios con excelentes notas. Candy tomó terapias para el manejo de la ira y fue cuando decidió entrenar una disciplina de arte marcial para desfogar todo ese rencor y fue así que decidió estudiar una carrera enfocada a la ayuda de los menores que sufren maltratos y en ese momento empezó su gran labor. Pero aún y con todo ese esfuerzo para lograr ser una persona "medianamente" normal no lo lograba puesto que en ella creció un gran odio hacia los hombres y un gran repele a las familias. No creia en eso de formar un hogar._

_ En su época de adolecente y de rebeldía; adquirió una personalidad diferente y dio señales de parecer un marimacho, puesto que se había cortado el cabello como de hombre y usaba ropas varoniles tapando de alguna manera sus curvas de mujer que gritaban por salir. Candy se negaba dejar salir un matiz de femeneidad no quería llamar la atención del sexo opuesto. Cuando estuvo en el Albergue a la edad de 17 años hizo amistad con Kelly una chica dos años mayor que ella se hicieron inseparables a tal grado de que su relación se tornó obsesiva al menos de parte de Kelly que se había enamorado de Candy. Por su parte candy experimento dudas respecto a su sexualidad y pensó que quizás era lesbiana pero sus dudas se disiparon cuando Kelly, le declaró su amor y le besó. Candy se dejó hacer por que quería comprobar si ella podría sentirse atraída de alguna manera por alguien de su mismo sexo. Pero no fue así, no se sintió atraída por su mejor amiga de esa manera, fue todo lo contrario. Se sintió incómoda con ese acercamiento y después de eso no se pudo evitar su distanciamiento entre ellas. Después de eso Candy cambio su forma de vestir y dejó crecer su cabello. Y dejó fluir sus cambios biológicos y aceptó que jamás iba poder evitar ser una mujer y por ende los hombres siempre iban a sentir atracción hacia ella. Pero más adelante en la Universidad conocío a Terry y él se enamoró perdidamente de Candy. Candy al conocerle le pareció el chico más guapo que sus ojos hubiesen visto e intento aceptar sus galanteos para poder avanzar y dejar a un lado el odio hacia los hombres, pero no lo logró en absoluto. Cuando Candy aceptó intentar una relación. Y al recibir sus atenciones y sus besos. Nada, no sentía absolutamente nada y dio por terminado ese asunto. Se convenció así misma que quizás era una persona asexual y por eso no sentía atracción por hombres o mujeres y decidió enfocar su tiempo y energía en su carrera y trabajo. Aceptando que era una mujer rota y que jamás podría sentirse atraída por nadie en terreno sexual o amoroso._

_ Pero estaba lejos de ser así porque al conocer a Albert cambio todo en ella. Su cuerpo y corazón entraron en función y por primera vez sintió vida en su interior porque ella era un muerto viviente. Candy comparó sus encuentros pasados y se dio cuenta que este hombre podría hacer con ella lo que quisiera. Lo deseaba a tal punto de rogar por que le hiciese el amor. No podía evitar sentirse sobrepasada por la personalidad de este bello hombre. Por primera vez se sentía que lo demás no importaba solo él. Por eso cuando sucedió lo de las fotos y su baja de puesto laboral. No se sintió mal, pese a que el Albergue y su trabajo era su mundo. Ahora tendría que pensar de manera fría y salir airosa de todo este engorro. Pero lo que si era un hecho es que debía ayudar a Albert a recuperar a su hija._

_**Final de retrospectiva**_

Candy analizaba la situacion. No pudo evitar recordar su pasado pero se dio cuenta que y ya no le causó dolor como antaño. Quizás había madurado o quizás se sentía enamorada e ilusionada. Pesaba más esos momentos vividos con ese hombre maravilloso que lo demás, le parecía menos importante. Todavía recordaba su aliento cálido mientras le besaba, perdiendo completamente la cordura. Se dejo llevar y no se arrepentia en absoluto.

_**Retrospectiva**_

_Candy disfrutaba a placer de esos besos cargados de necesidad y pasión. Se sentía que era arrastrada por un abismo de ensueño. Se sentía feliz y tranquila. Escuchar a este hombre decir palabras galantes y amorosas la hicieron viajar a otro mundo donde no existían nadie mas solo ellos dos._

_-Candy, déjame perderme en esos labios que me han torturado de deseo desde que te vi por primera vez. He deseado besarte, desde que me plantaste cara y me perdí en esa boca altanera y solo quería callarte con mis labios-expresó Albert mientras saboreaba profundamente esa boca, quería impregnarse de su sabor y sentir su aliento cálido. Candy se dejó hacer a placer porque simplemente se había rendido a él y por primera vez dejó que ganara la insensatez._

_-Candy...-me gustas demasiado, quiero que después de que pase todo esto, me des la oportunidad de estar a tu lado... -dime que me darás la oportunidad de conocerte mejor y quizás estar juntos...-se declaró Albert esperanzado. Candy no sabía que decir pero su corazón lleno de mil emociones no le permitían contestar. _

_-Albert, yo...-pero Albert no le dejó continuar porque tomó nuevamente esos labios rojos que lo tenían hecho un estúpido. _

_-No digas más, piensalo cariño...- Albert tomó nuevamente su boca con desespero tratando de fundirse en ella, llenándose de ella mientras la marcaba como suya. Sí, suya porque desde ahora pasará lo que pasará no la dejaría ir nunca. Candy aceptó gustosa esos besos que revelaban promesas y ella quería creer.. sí, creer que podría amar y ser feliz._

_**Final de retrospectiva **_

Candy se encontraba recostada en un sofa que adornaba su sala de estar y se sentía desconcertada por lo sucedido pero feliz por lo vivido. En eso escucho que tocaban a su puerta. Se levantó rápido y abrió llevándose una enorme sorpresa.

-Albert...

**_Continuará._**

**_Chicas pues aquí la actualización. Espero sea de su agrado... Albert y Candy reconociendo sus sentimientos. ¿Qué pasará en este departamento? Jajajajajaja díganme si ya es tiempo que desfoguen un poco y se den pasión descomunal. Jajajajaja me dicen si quieren escena hot y que tan hot la quieren. Jajajajaj _**

**_Saludos a todas._**


	16. Chapter 16

**Los personajes no me pertenecen exclusivamente a sus creadores. Mundo alterno. Época actual. Contenido Adulto.**

** 《****ADVERTENCIA》**

**Este capítulo contiene escena Hot. Si te sientes ofendido por esto. Abstentede leer.**

**Conociendo el paraíso**

Candy se llenó de emoción verle frente a ella. Al culpable de sus desvelos y pensamientos. Verle ahí le llenaba de alegría, pero... vio en su mirada dolor y desesperación. Pero aún con todo y esto, esos hermosos ojos azules no se eclipsaban. Por el contrario se veían divinamente hermosos. Ambos se miraban con desesperación y adoración, sobraban las palabras todo estaba dicho en una sola mirada.

-Candy...

Candy se acercó a él de inmediato y se abrazaron con fuerza, fundiendo sus cuerpos y sus almas se sentían comprendidos y entendidos. No solo era atracción y amor se entendían y existía empatía. Ambos han sufrido demasiado durante tanto tiempo. Se nesecitaban en todo sentido. Albert beso su frente y fue descendiendo hasta llegar a esos labios que había extrañado como nada. Candy no ponía ya obstáculo alguno porque también le urgia ser devorada por esa boca que sabía a gloria. Ambos no podían ya evitar está cercanía y se besaron con pasión desmedida. Albert se adentró al departamento y cerraron la puerta y sin poder evitarlo volcaron todos sus deseos a tal punto que en cualquier momento se pudiese hacer embustion interna. Candy aceptó sin palabras y supo que debía pertenecer en cuerpo y alma ha este hombre y... ¡al diablo! Lo demás quería ser suya de inmediato.

Albert tomaba esos labios y le acariciaba sin poder detenerse deseaba conocer lo mas íntimo de esta mujer. Le besaba y poco a poco fue quitando sus ropas de Candy. Quedaba maravillado al ver ese cuerpo perfecto y piel blanquecina llena de motitas doradas en toda esa suave y delicada piel. Candy hacía lo propio y también intentaba arrancarle la camisa perfectamente almidonada. Pero era tal su desesperación; que sin esperar más la arrancó haciendo volar los botones, le retiró la camiseta de tirantes y quedó admirada al ver ese hermoso torso lleno de músculos, nada exagerados pero perfectamente atrayentes. Candy al ser una mujer independiente y libre. No se cohibia y le acaricio a placer. Sus manos tocaban esos duros pectorales y ese abdomen plano y al mismo tiempo lo llenaba de besos mojados. Albert le dejaba hacer pero se sentía transportado al mundo del placer. Candy desabrocho el zipper del pantalón dejándole caer la piso. Candy admiro su enorme miembro endurecido a través de esos boxers negros que lo hacían lucir exageradamente sexy y atractivo. Simplemente era perfecto, un hombre esculpido por los mismos dioses. Candy se aventuró a meter su mano en este y lo comenzó ha acariciar sin pudor alguno. Candy por naturaleza era apasionada, jamás había experimentado esto, pero no se sentía avergonzada ni tímida; si no todo lo contrario, quería ser poseída por este espectacular hombre. Lo deseaba ahora mismo. Candy acariciaba a Albert logrando poner más duro y firme ese miembro venoso y palpitante. Candy lo sentía en sus manos arder. Sí, Albert se sentía excitado al extremo. Moría por adentrarse en esta bella mujer. Pero no iba a apresurar nada. Candy se perdía en esos hermosos ojos azules que se teñian obscuros por el deseo experimentado. Ninguno emitía palabra alguna solo se escuchaba el sonido de sus respiraciones que indicaban que estaban excitados a punto de sentirse afiebrados, su temperatura elevada y se dejaban mojar por ese sudor que emanaba de sus cuerpos calientes.

Albert le tomó en brazos y la depositó en el sofá de manera delicada. Se postro encima de ella uniendo sus cuerpos y absorbiendo todo ese calor que emanaba ambos. Albert le besó como un poseso y Candy se entregó con todo su ser. Albert le acariciaba su hermoso cuerpo quería llenarse de ella y Candy se retorcia de deseo y placer. Sus bocas se buscaban y sus lenguas se enredaban entre si, se saboreaban, se bebían. Y sus jadeos se convirtieron en gritos de pasión. Ambos estaban atontados por el placer que sentían al estar así desnudos y sudorosos. Albert se aventuró a ir más lejos y con sus dedos descendió a esa parte íntima deseada. Y no pudo mas que gritar de placer al sentirla humedecida y caliente. Albert rosaba con sus dedos de forma delicada esos pliegues chorreantes, incitandola. Candy se dejaba hacer y era la gloria divina al sentir ese toque lleno de deseo y pasión. Albert descendió dejando besos en ese camino y llegó a ese monte donde quería perderse. Besó la entrepierna de Candy que chorreaba por el efecto de la excitación. Albert sin aplazar más probó ese néctar que descendía sin detenerse. Para el fue el cielo, se deleitaba de ese sabor y ese aroma que no solo lo embriagaba si no que ya había entrado en su organismo como una droga con la cual ya se había hecho adicto.

Sí, ya era adicto a esta preciosa mujer. Albert se deleitó de su figura curvilinea, senos generosos y firmes nada exagerados perfectos para él. Admiraba esos glúteos firmes y suaves como la seda fina. No se daba abasto le faltaban manos para explorarle. Se sentía sobrepasado quería tomarla ya. Pero, quería hacer que Candy no olvidará nunca está entrega. Albert continuó dando atención con su boca y lengua esa parte que ardía de placer en su boca. Candy se retorcia esperando la explosión de su primer orgasmo. Y así fue. Albert aceleró sus lamidas degustando lo ofrecido y la llevó al éxtasis. Candy gritó feliz por esa maravillosa descarga que su cuerpo emitió.

Pero esto aún no terminaba, Candy se sentía con la adrenalina al mil y deseaba más de este hombre. Albert entendió el mensaje y se postro nuevamente encima de ella cubriendo con su cuerpo el de Candy. Ambos cuerpos se atraían y exigían más compenetración. Ambos se besaban con el alma. Candy lograba captar su propio sabor de mujer y eso le encendía más. Candy separó sus piernas dando la autorización para que este hombre tomara de ella su virtud. Candy se la ofrecía sin reservas y sin pudor, se ofrecía a él en mente, cuerpo y espíritu. Después de esto no había retorno. Sería suya con los ojos cerrados y para siempre. Albert entendió que Candy no podía más, agradeció al cielo puesto que el se sentía sobreexcitado, no podría aguantar más. Deseaba con toda el alma entrar en ella y no salir nunca más. Albert, se posicionó de manera de entrar en ella y no lastimarle. Porque aunque Candy no le indicó de su virtud intacta, él se dio cuenta de su falta de práctica, pero eso no mermo en nada la pasión y el deseo por ella. Albert sin aplazar mas fue entrando en ella de manera suave y le miro fijamente a los ojos. Esos ojos que lo ponían de rodillas. Candy sintió dolor pero no se acobardo y ella posó sus manos en esos glúteos duros y le ayudó a empujar a fondo. Candy sintió un dolor mezclado con el placer. Albert se quedó quieto esperando que Candy se adaptase a él. Pero, no fue así. Candy le obligó a moverse, exigió ser tomada lo deseaba más que nada. Ambos se miraban fijamente deleitandose de esa mirada llena de placer y deseo. Miradas que se prometían todo, miradas cargadas de pasión y amor. Albert se adentraba en esos pliegues humedecidos y calientes. Candy recibía la fuerza de ese hombre y gozaba de este, a tal punto que pensaba que podía morir de placer en cualquier momento. Ambos buscaban sus bocas y se besaban a ritmo mientras unían sus sexos. Candy mas acoplada, disfrutaba las embestidas y se sentía en un sueño del cual no quería despertar. Albert disfrutaba viendo a su mujer... Sí, su mujer a partir de ahora. Le miraba gozar y se sentía el hombre más feliz del mundo. Jamás se había sentido así con nadie. Albert aceleró los movimientos, ambos disfrutaban de esta energía que se expandia en sus cuerpos, porque el clímax vendría prontamente. Ambos emitían jadeos y gritos de placer. Albert no dejaba de besarle y Candy le recibía dispuesta, a recibir todo de él. El clímax se hizo presente en ambos. Sus cuerpos colapsaron por la vivencia adquirida. Ambos cuerpos pegajosos por el sudor emitido pero sin deseos de separarse. Sus bocas continuaban unidas por un beso que no quería ser interrumpido. Pero a falta de aire tuvieron que...

-Candy. Te amo...-en un hilo de voz Albert le expresó con todo su amor. Sí, le amaba puesto que con nadie se había sentido así. Albert jamás se sintió así vulnerable y entregado. Nadie le había hecho sentir latir el corazón como si fuese ha salirse del pecho. Nadie le había hecho desear hasta sentir dolor y nadie le había hecho tocar el cielo. Por eso se atrevía a expresar su amor. Porque amar es sentir que estas vivo y el se sentía así. Vivo por segunda vez. Sólo dos personas lo hacían sentir así... Rose y ahora Candy.

Candy se perdió nuevamente en su mirada y quería emitir su respuesta. Pero Albert volvió a tomar esos labios y se perdieron nuevamente en su mágico mundo de amor y placer.

_**Continuará**_

_**Chicas pues, ¿cómo ven a este par de rubios?. No pudieron contenerse, espero que hayan disfrutado al leer. Se que es un mini capitulo y pienso compensarlo en el siguiente. Agradezco a todas por su apoyo y que lean mis locuras. Les mando saludos a todas. **_


	17. Chapter 17

**Los personajes no me pertenecen exclusivamente a sus creadores. Mundo alterno época actual.**

**No todo está perdido...**

A la mañana siguiente ambos rubios se encontraban abrazados y desnudos en una hora de la madrugada se adentraron en la habitación de Candy y después de amarse como desesperados cayeron rendidos y durmieron abrazados.

Candy Había dormido como nunca. No había tenido pesadillas. Desde la separación de su hermanito Candy no había podido dormír tranquilamente siempre la despertaban esas horrendas pesadillas de cuando era pequeña y su padre molia a golpes a su madre o a ella o también soñaba con la separación de su hermano y lo destruida que se sentía. Siempre se despertaba a media noche temblando de miedo y sudorosa por esos sueños recurrentes. Siempre se preguntó si algún día podría safarse de esos traumas que no le dejaban avanzar. Candy sintió el peso de un cuerpo tibio y se sonrió feliz al recordar que no estaba sola. Albert continuaba durmiendo plácidamente. Candy pudo admirar atenta ese rostro atractivo que parecía todo un sueño. Recordar las mil formas en que se amaron la hacían sentirse plena y feliz. Candy se sentía plena y satisfecha, también se sentía feliz y tranquila sin miedos a lo que pudiera suceder más adelante. Candy le veía embelezada quería llenarse de su presencia grabar en su memoria este momento que nunca imagino vivir. En ese momento Albert abrió sus ojos topándose con la mirada de su hermosa mujer y se sintió dichoso.

Después de la triste despedida de su pequeña Rose. Se sentían terrible, solo y destruido. Pero, también se sentía culpable al saberse responsable de que Candy hubiese perdido su empleo por eso no lo pensó más y fue en su búsqueda.

**Retrospectiva**

-_Miss Pony, ¡Candy renunció! Pero...-dijo admirado y se llenó de culpabilidad. -Miss Pony ¿Donde puedo encontrarla?-preguntó desesperado._

_-Lo siento señor Andrew, no puedo revelar más-contestó quitando esperanzas al pobre rubio que se autoflagelaba mentalmente. Pero en eso se vieron interrumpidos por Patricia._

_-Disculpe Miss Pony, afuera están los abuelos de Rose y el abogado. Vienen por ella-dijo Paty inquieta también se encontraba triste por lo sucedido con su gran amiga. Albert al verle decidió que a ella le pediría la dirección de Candy. Pero debía despedirse de su pequeña antes y asegurarle que sólo por poco tiempo estará con sus abuelos._

_-Miss Pony antes de entregar a mí pequeña podría despedirme de ella. ¡se lo suplico!._

_-Esta bien señor Andrew está en su derecho. Paty lleva al señor Andrew con Rose, yo atendere a los señores Kleiss-ordenó Miss Pony._

_-Venga conmigo señor Andrew. Albert asintió y salieron de la oficina. Albert aprovechó el momento para pedir la dirección de su amada. Logrando su cometido. Patricia no dudo en darle los datos, ella sabía de los sentimientos de su amiga._

_Albert llegó a una sala de espera y pudo ver que ya se encontraba su bella hija lista para partir del lugar. Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. Se acercó a ella que estaba distraída leyendo un librito de cuentos. Quería grabarse el más mínimo detalle de su pequeña. Tenía que ser fuerte y darle ánimos. La pequeña sintió su presencia y se llenó de alegría._

_-Papi, papito...-¿Ya vienes por mi? ¿iremos juntos a casa?-preguntó feliz. Albert sintió que moría de dolor. ¡cómo podría decirle que le había fallado!. Rose pudo ver la tristeza en el rostro de su amado padre y supo que no sería así. Rose estaba acostumbrada a esto, a la separación._

_-papá, debo estar con los abuelos-no era pregunta Rose lo sabía y aunque quería a sus abuelos ella quería estar con su papá._

_Albert se armó de fortaleza y enjugo sus lágrimas tenía que transmitir confianza a su pequeña._

_-Cariño...-¿sabes que te amo?-dijo mirándole fijamente. Rose asintió y le abrazó. -Rose, te he fallado no pude cumplir la promesa de estar juntos. Pero, quiero que sepas que algún día los dos lo lograremos. Pero prometeme que vas a estar bien...-tus abuelos son buenas personas y te adoran-expreso Albert dibujando una sonrisa. Rose le miraba entendiendo la situación pero le dolía._

_-Papi...-estaré bien lo prometo, te quiero papá-Rose le abrazó con todas sus fuerzas. Albert sentía que le arrancaba el corazón. La pequeña Rose al pasar por tanto su carácter se había tornado maduro si se podía expresar de esta forma. Por eso le dolía demasíado. Su pequeña no tendría que estar padeciendo este tipo de situaciones. Ella tendría que estar viviendo una vida normal y que su única preocupación fuese que muñeca elegir para jugar. Eso le dolía demasiado._

_-Cariño, pero te veré pronto y pasaremos un tiempo juntos al final del mes. No todo está perdido-Rose se conformó y supo que su vida volvería a lo de siempre. Ver a su padre unas horas al mes. Asintió y se abrazaron con todo el amor de un padre a su hija. En eso entró Patricia interrumpiendo el momento._

_-Señor Andrew...-ya es hora debo llevarme a Rose con sus abuelos-Albert asintió con el corazón desgarrado pero se obligó a sonreír no quería que su pequeña se preocupara por él._

_-Anda ve cariño...-portate bien pronto nos veremos._

_La pequeña Rose se fue con Patricia y Albert se quedó parado viendo como se iba su bella princesa se sentía de lo peor. Quería salir tras de su hija y llevársela lejos donde nadie los pudiese separar. Pero se quedó ahí no quería ver a sus exsuegros no quería tener ningún otro enfrentamiento y menos cerca de Rose. Vio a lo lejos como sus abuelos la recibían con los brazos abiertos llenándole de besos y mimos. *No todo puede ser malo, son sus abuelos y le aman al igual que yo* pensó Albert intentando consolarse. Vio el papel donde Paty había anotado la dirección de Candy. Y fue en su búsqueda._

**Final de retrospectiva**

Candy le observó y vio tristeza en su mirada. Sabía lo que era, el perder a Rose lo tenía destrozado. Candy le acaricio su rostro regresando a la realidad a Albert. Albert le miró y su corazón se aceleró, ¡cómo le adoraba está mujer!. Sí, le adoraba, aunque tenían poco de tratarse el corazón sabe lo que quiere y él sabía lo que quería y era a ella.

-Candy...-yo, no pude evitar amarte anoche...-perdoname por todo. Se que has renunciado a tu cargo y me siento culpable. ¡Perdóname!-dijo Albert apenado. Candy se enternecio realmente este hombre ha logrado apaciguar su carácter y por primera vez en su vida no le importa sentirse así, vulnerable y enamorada.

-Albert...-no tienes culpa de nada, ambos sabíamos en que nos metíamos, no te sientas mal. Esto es pasajero y puedo recuperar mi puesto. Solo que renuncie para no afectar a la institución. Pero, puedo regresar cuando quiera sólo lo hice para calmar las aguas. Lo que si me duele es que hayas perdido a Rose. Pero te ayudaré a recuperarla. ¡Te lo prometo!-dando esperanzas al rubio que se llenó de dicha. Su dolor era amortiguador por esta felicidad que sentía al estar con ella.

-Candy, después de lo de anoche...-eres mía y desde ya te considero mi mujer-Albert lo dijo acercando su rostro al de ella. Candy se sonrió.

-Eso ha quedado claro señor Andrew...-eres mío, solo mío-aceptó Candy feliz. Sí, tenía sus miedos y sus reservas pero lo único claro era que ella quería estar a su lado. Ya enfrentaría después la desilusión si esta llegaba. Ambos sintieron y acercaron sus bocas sedientas perdiéndose en un besó avasallador. Dando inicio a otra faena amatoria. Estaban concentrados en sus caricias y deseos. Cuando a fondo se escuchó el timbre. Tocaban insistentemente. Ambos rubios frenaron sus ímpetus.

-Albert, espera...-deja ver quien puede ser-dijo Candy saliendo de la cama busco un pants y una sudadera se calzo sus pantuflas, se ato el pelo con una liga y salió.

-Albert, espera aquí por favor. Puede ser importante-dijo Candy saliendo. Albert asintió no muy convencido.

Candy se apresuró a abrir puesto que casi se quemaba el timbre de tanto presionarlo. Frente a ella se encontraba Terry preocupado.

-Candy...-¡gracias a dios que estas bien! ¿Por qué diantres no contestas el celular? Me tienes preocupado. Me enteré del fallo del Juez y de tu renuncia al albergue. No creo nada de lo que dicen de ti esos medios de comunicación mediocres-expresó Terry preocupado. A Candy le causó gracia la preocupación de su gran amigo.

-Terry... estoy bien y lo de mi renuncia fue temporal en lo que se acallan estos falsos rumores. Bueno falsos en su monento-dijo Candy esperando que su amigo entendiera la referencia. Se miraron fijamente, Terry le conocía perfecto la escaneo y sin palabra alguna supo que Candy se traía su onda. Y ató cabos... al llegar al apartamento de su amiga, vio una camioneta de lujo aparcada al lado de la de ella. Y verla así despeinada sonrojarse y con mirada inyectada de felicidad supuso de inmediato que no estaba sola. En tiempos atrás le hubiese dolido está escena, pero ahora era diferente solo la veía como una amiga, como una hermana y le quería demasiado. Ahora estaba enamoradisimo de Susana Marlowe, pero vivía preocupado por ella y su soledad.

-Pecosa...-te has liado con Andrew. No era pregunta era una confirmación.

-¡Eh! Yo...-¿cómo lo sabes?-Candy no podía negarlo, jamás decía mentiras. Terry soltó una carcajada le encantaba verla así relajada y sin ese mal carácter que la hacía parecer una vieja amargada.

-Candy...-tienes un aspecto de haber tenido sexo... y del bueno-dijo Terry riendo.

-¡CALLATE ZOQUETE!-gritó Candy avergonzada. En eso salió Albert imaginado que pudiese estar en problemas al escuchar que gritaba su amada. Había escuchado la voz de un hombre y no pudo evitar sentir celos.

-¿Todo bien amor?-Albert marcando territorio de inmediato. Terry le sostuvo la mirada con una sonrisa de lado. Candy se quedó en total silencio no sabía cómo actuar.

-Terry Grandchester, señor Andrew-se presentó Terry estirando su mano hacía el rubio. -soy hermano de Candy, bueno amigo y como su hermano. Albert se relajó y le reconoció era un juez muy importante de la Suprema corte.

-Solo Albert...-aceptó el apretón de manos.

-Terry, ¿que sucede? ¿por qué la urgencia?-preguntó Candy indicando que se sentarán ambos.

Terry recordó a lo que iba.

-Candy, lo que pasa que me enteré de todo lo acontecido con el caso y se de muy buena fuente que Lennard recibió una buena tajada por beneficiar a los Kleiss. Aún y con todo lo de esas famosas fotos entre ustedes, no era suficiente para que no obtuviera la custodia de su hija. Lo de las fotos fue más por hundirte a ti pecosa-dijo Terry de una sola. Albert y Candy se sorprendieron pero Candy sabía que era verdad. Lennard y ese abogado le tenían coraje Lennard por que Candy le había tirado varios casos y Niel porque le partió la cara.

-Debí suponerlo-dijo Candy mas tranquila.

-Terry, ¿existe una esperanza para recuperar a mi hija?-preguntó el rubio esperanzado.

-No, desgraciadamente lograron blindar el fallo. No existen pruebas que demuestren lo contrario. Pero, si se puede hacer algo para mejorar la situación. Me tomé la libertad de imprimir una copia del expediente y de la resolución y está abierta una ventana de esperanza para recuperar a su hija por la vía legal-expresó Terry y así brindó una posibilidad a Albert de recuperar a Rose.

-Terry... -sueltalo ya-apuró Candy.

-No se como la soportas Andrew-bromeo Terry. Candy le lanzó una mirada de esas que te descuartizan en la mente.

-Ok, existen 3 alternativas para recuperar a su hija, la primera. Es apelar dicho fallo pero si lo logra su hija tendria que comparecer y subir al estrado. La segunda es esperar a que los abuelos cometan un error respecto al cuidado de la pequeña y demostrar que no son aptos para cuidar de ella. Y la tercera... -es que tu Andrew tengas un matrimonio intachable. Lennard dejó abierta está opción al leer el fallo el menciona:

"Se pone en duda la estabilidad emocional puesto que su vida diaria no es normal, por lo aquí mencionado usted es una persona que por su trabajo y sus continuos viajes no le permiten estar con su hija de manera regular y por ende no proporciona esa estabilidad que necesita un menor. Quizás si usted fuera casado su estabilidad familiar estaría apoyada"

-Aquí deja esa ventana abierta para que pueda recuperar a su hija. Como sabemos todo lo referente a custodia de un menor es en base a las apariencias y la percepción. Aunque no sea lo más viable. Andrew debe encontrar a una mujer que este dispuesta ha casarse con usted a la brevedad y como están las cosas pues creo que Candy es la mejor opción-dijo Terry divertido pero con verdad. Ambos rubios se quedaron sorprendidos. Pero Candy sabía perfecto que el casarse con Albert sería la solución perfecta y no habría impedimento alguno para que lo hicieran, además no que fuera algo planeado para burlar a la justicia porque ya existían evidencias de que ambos sostenían una relación antes del fallo del Juez. Así que no sería un treta o algo montado para recuperar a la mala a la niña. Sin querer esas fotografías venían a arreglar todo este asunto. Se debía pensar fríamente y jugar el mismo juego que ese par de corruptos. Les saldría el tiro por la culata.

Albert sentía una emoción por las tres salidas ofrecidas. Pero, descartó de inmediato la primera. No someterá a su hija a más dolor. La segunda sería difícil puesto que los abuelos de Rose a pesar de que no lo quieren a él, no significa que no quieran a su pequeña. Y la tercera? no quería obligar a Candy a nada que ella no quisiera. Aunque ya le amaba apenas se estaban conociendo y no quería presionarle y que pensara que sólo la quiera usar por benéficio. Estaba por contestar cuando...

-Terry, me casare con Albert y recuperaremos a Rose-dijo Candy firme y decidida. Candy volteo a ver a Albert y le vio sorprendido y shokeado le causó una gran ternura.

-¿Algún problema querido?-le preguntó mirándole retandole a que le llevara la contra. Albert entendió el mensaje y se sonrió.

-Ningún problema mi amor...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&/

**AUSTRALIA**

En otro lugar, un joven rubio de alrededor de 21 años. Lloraba frente a la tumba de los que fueron sus padres adoptivos. Habían perecido en un accidente en avión. La lluvia torrencial humedecia la tierra y haciendo desprender un aroma sepulcral. Llevaba varias horas de pie frente a donde reposaban sus padres. Esos padres que le amaron como a su verdadero hijo y el les amo como a sus verdaderos padres. Cuando tenia la edad de 12 años había descubierto que no eran sus verdaderos padres. Él tenía sueños recurrentes con una hermosa niña rubia de ojos verdes. En sus sueños aparecía está niña cuidandole y cantando una canción que hasta hoy en día no podía olvidar. Esos sueños se tornaban en horribles pesadillas que él no entendía. Se veía asustado temblando de miedo y escuchaba gritos de dolor y los gritos de un hombre malo que le hacía daño a alguien pero no lograba ver a quien y sólo escuchaba esa voz infantil diciéndole...

-No te asustes cariño, yo te cuidaré de ese "ogro malo"-decía esa voz brindandole consuelo. Esas pesadillas afectaron su estado de ánimo haciéndole enfermar. Sus padres se sentían asustados y en una de sus crisis les escuchó decir.

**Retrospectiva**

_Yacia un pequeño en la cama de un hospital con fiebres que le habían ocasionado esos terrores nocturnos. El pequeño no comía y se estaba consumiendo. No podía abrir sus ojos pero podía escuchar la desesperación de sus padres._

_-Sigue sin despertar-preguntó Mikael el que era su padre._

_-No, no ha despertado amor. Y muero de preocupación. Creo que sus traumas se están manifestando hasta ahora. La trabajadora social nos dijo lo que vivió con sus verdaderos padres, eran unos desalmados y mi pobre pequeño hasta ahora le está repercutiendo-dijo Luisa preocupada y con un gran dolor en su corazón._

_Ahí estaba, así se había enterado que era adoptado._

**_Final de retrospectiva_**

No tenía que reprocharle nada a la vida. Había sido generosa con él. Pero, tenía que ir en su búsqueda.

-Papás... gracias por todo. Jamás les olvidaré. Les llevaré en mi corazón siempre. Pero, ahora buscaré a mi hermana y juro que la encontraré-dijo ese chico rubio de ojos verdes aceitunados.

**Continuará...**

**Chicas me disculpo por actualizar hasta ahora pero pues tuve algunos asuntos familiares y pues no me permitían concentrarme y escribir el capítulo. Estamos en fase final y pronto a concluir la historia que inició como un reto navideño y se ha extendido más de la cuenta. Pero he quedado sumamente satisfecha puesto que para las que me conocen saben cuál es mi estilo y que corte manejo en mis historias. Y escribir está historia con una temática diferente me llena de satisfacción. Y agradezco su apoyo y tiempo que dedican para leerme. Les mando saludos a todas y espero que todas se encuentren con bien y todos sus seres queridos de igual manera.**

**Quédate en casa/ cuida a los tuyos.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Los personajes no me pertenecen exclusivamente a sus creadores Nagita e Igarashi. Mundo alterno época actual. Contenido adulto queda advertido.**

**El inicio de una nueva vida.**

A unas hora para llegar a su destino. Este joven rubio se encontraba en el interior de un avión con las emociones a flor de piel. Su corazón todavía lloraba la muerte de sus padres y por otra parte sentía ilusión reencontrarse con su hermana. Angello Hems Cavalli había hecho bien su trabajo y había contratado a un investigador privado y la había encontrado.

**Retrospectiva**

_Angello llevaba dos años buscando a su hermana. Sus padres adoptivos no supieron que ella existiera. Cuando le adoptaron el protocolo aunque fue legal las trabajadoras sociales omitieron esa parte que el tuviera un familiar. Fue hasta después que supieron; pero no podían adoptar a ambos. Mikael y Luisa lo que más deseaban en la vida era tener hijos pero el destino había sido cruel y ninguno de los dos podía procrear. Ambos eran estériles por eso habían optado por la adopción. El pequeño Anthony había llegado a su vida como un Ángel, por eso le nombraron así. Angello Hems Cavalli._

_Después de que se enteró que era adoptado calló se guardó ese "detalle" hasta la mayoría de edad. Aunque adoraba a sus padres al ir creciendo fue observando lo diferentes que eran hablando físicamente. Su padre era pelirrojo ojos color café claros y su madre era castaña y ojos color negros. Nada que ver con él que era rubio y ojos verdes. Quería indagar más al respecto y les preguntaba porque no se parecéis a ellos. Ellos le decían que se parecía a un familiar lejano. Pero al conocer a la familia no había nadie que le se le pareciera. Todos eran castaños piel clara. A pesar de todo lo que le amaban, nunca encajó se sentía ajeno a todos. Fue hasta que cumplió los 20 años y enfrentó a sus padres. Fue directo con ellos._

_-Mamá, papá... - se que soy adoptado. Siempre lo he sabido-dijo Angello mirándole fijamente. Sus padres se quedaron sorprendidos y asustados. A Luisa se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas. Y Mikael se sentía mortificado._

_-¿Cómo te has enterado?-preguntó Mikael con voz temblorosa. Luisa soltó el llanto._

_-Los escuché decirlo-contestó y ambos se sintieron fatal._

_-Hijo..._

_-No los odio...-Al contrario, no se como agradecerles-dijo Angello con verdad. Los tres sea abrazaron y lloraron._

_Angello aprovechó para preguntar por su vida pasada y lo que escuchó lo dejó destruido. Saber que fue víctima de unos malos padres y que su hermana quedó a merced de sabra Dios que; lo llenó de tristeza y preocupación. Por eso fue que decidió buscarle. Sus padres le apoyaron y dio resultado la búsqueda. Viajaría a América con sus padres para buscarle personalmente pero ellos sufrieron ese trágico accidente. Angello recibió por parte de ellos una buena formación y creció bajo el cobijo de unos padres amorosos y responsables. Que no solo le dieron lujos y comodidades sino que le dieron amor y protección. Pero aún y con todo esto le faltó algo en su interior. Cuando él les habló de sus pesadillas y que siempre veía a esa pequeña niña de ojos verdes que le cuidaba y protegía del hombre malo. Sus padres le contaron todo acerca de como fue adoptado y de que tenia a una hermana. Aunque no pudieron dar mas detalles solo lo que sabían._

_Se llenó de emoción el saber que tenía una hermana de sangre pero le dolió enterearse después de lo que arrojó la investigacion. Se enteró de lo que sufrió su pobre hermana y de que jamás fue adoptada por nadie. Eso le partió el corazón._

**Final de retrospectiva**

Ahora tenía en su poder un expediente, que el investigador le entregó. Información detallada de su familia de sangre. Conocer los detalles le hizo sentir miserable y en el interior agradeció crecer al lado de unos padres intachables. Pero sentía que no lo merecía. Pensar e imaginar lo que pudo sufrir su hermana le sobrepasaba. Pero a pesar de los terribles detalles del como fueron sus padres biológicos. Le llenó de felicidad leer que su hermana es una gran trabajadora social y que dirige un albergue para niños que sufren maltratos. Eso lo llenó de orgullo saber que su hermana salió adelante.

Por fin llegó a su destino, salía del aeropuerto de la ciudad de Chicago. Era la primera vez que pisaba América. Después de que sus padres le adoptarán. No conocía nada de la ciudad pero sabía dónde encontrar a su hermana. El investigador hizo una excelente investigación. Ahora mismo buscaría un hotel y pensaría bien como iba hacer contacto con ella. *Hermana, espero que no me hayas olvidado*. Pensó Angello nervioso pero emocionado.

Mientras unos rubios se encontraban en un registro Civil. Para que aplazar esto. Candy era una persona práctica e impersonal con ciertos detalles. A ella no le hacía ilusión eso de organizar una gran boda y todo lo que con lleva. Para ella sólo son banalidades y gastos innecesarios. Pero aún así Albert le dio carta abierta para que gastara en lo que ella quisiera. Hecho que ocasionó un a discusión entre ellos. Obviamente Candy siendo la más apasionada.

**Retrospectiva**

_Después de que Terry se marchó, ambos rubios calleron a la cuenta de lo que habían aceptado. Y no se sentían en absoluto arrepentidos._

_-Candy..._

_-No digas nada Albert. Lo hago porque lo deseo. Me gustas demasiado ya no lo negaré. Desde el primer momento en que te vi. Me sacaste de mi letargo y me sentí viva. Así que no es por lo de Rose, quiero hacerlo además me has dicho que desde anoche ya soy tu mujer me has reclamado como tal y yo te reclamo como mío solo mio-dijo Candy acercándose a él y le abrazo posando sus manos en su cuello. Acercando sus labios a los de él y Candy le beso con toda su alma y Albert correspondio de inmediato. Ambos se encendieron y el beso se tornó apasionado y demandante. Candy comenzó a desnudarle y Albert hizo lo mismo en un dos por tres quedaron desnudos y se tumbaron nuevamente en la cama de Candy. Albert le besaba lento se tomaba su tiempo en saborear su suave piel. Candy se estremecia al sentir esas caricias húmedas deseando más. Su cuerpo reaccionaba en su facto y no podía evitar humederse su sexo listo para recibir la virilidad de este hombre que era fuego ardiente. Ambos se perdían en los lares amatorios; sus cuerpos necesitados se fundian al unísono. Albert entró en ella y fue la gloria misma. Desde cuando no se sentía pleno y feliz ya no lo recordaba. Sentir la humedad cálida que Candy le ofrecía era vivirla como en un sueño. Pero al escucharle emitir esos jadeos sabía que era tan real y satisfactorio. Albert no perdía detalle alguno de esta hermosa mujer que se entregaba sin miedos o pudor. Candy era apasionada y deshinibida. Eso lo prendia a tal punto de sentirse como un novato y terminar antes. Se obligaba a autocontrolarse para seguirle el paso a está bella mujer que lo encendía a extremos inimaginables. Tenía que llevar el control puesto que Candy quería llevar la batuta de la entrega pero él quería llevarla al éxtasis, así que ahora le hacía el amor así sin prisas llevando el control... ella de bajo de él. Le satisfacía en demasía tenerla prisionada, ver sus hermosos ojos verdes inyectados de pasión absoluta. Poder besar esos labios rojos devorar su boca y juguetear con su lengua saborearle al mismo tiempo que la embestia profundo. Era lo mejor del mundo tenerla de bajo de él sudorosa y sonrojaba por la excitación de sus cuerpos acoplados. Albert entraba hundiéndose a fondo y salía de ella para volver ha adentrarse en ese manantial que le mojaba sobremanera. Candy gritaba perdida en el éxtasis y suplicaba por más. Albert complacido al saberse con el control se apoderaba de ella de todo su ser. Candy le apretaba los glúteos firmes de este hombre insitandole ha adentrarse más en ella. Ambos se perdían en el va y ven de los movimientos sin dejar de comerse a besos y llegó el clímax para ambos y gozando ese largo orgasmo que sus cuerpos trataban de alargarlo más._

_Agotados por la faena ambos reposaban abrazados y en silencio disfrutando su cercanía. Se sentían apacibles y a gusto._

_-Candy... -¿cómo te gustaría la boda?-preguntó Albert emocionado quería cumplirle cualquier capricho. Candy sonrió de emoción pero le causó gracia esa pregunta puesto que ella solo se imaginaba los dos frente a un juez firmando el acta y después besándose y nada más. No era demasiado cursi para pensar siquiera entrar de blanco a una iglesia y jurarse amor eterno. Es más no creía en Dios ella sólo se regia por el honor, la lealtad, la empatía y trataba de hacer bien su trabajo y rescatar a esos niños indefensos._

_-Mmm no se, creo que lo mejor es algo privado y sin tanto aspaviento realmente algo sencillo sólo tu y yo-contestó Candy restando importancia. Albert se sorprendió y no pudo evitar recordar lo que había gastado Karen en su boda. Donde todo fue exagerado en lujos y excentricidades realmente había sido una fortuna. Por alguna razón a él si le ilusionada casarse con Candy por todas las de la ley y desposarle como Dios manda. Albert había tenido una educación y formación intachable y creía en el matrimonio al menos con Candy así lo sentía y más porque le ama._

_-Primero nos casaremos por lo civil y después por la Iglesia-dijo Albert tanteando la situación. Candy le escuchó y se sorprendió que siquiera lo considerara más cuando el matrimonio con la madre de Rose fue terrible. Candy pensó que estaba jurado y que jamás volvería a casarse y menos por la Iglesia._

_-Albert... -creo que lo mejor es solo casarse por el civil, yo... -no creo en Dios y no creo en el matrimonio religioso-dijo Candy firme e impersonal y era verdad no creía en esas promesas que hacen las parejas ante Dios y que no cumplen. Más de alguna ocasión cuando era niña vio fotografías de sus padres donde ellos se habían casado. Vio a su padre de smoking y a su madre con vestido blanco y ellos nunca cumplieron sus promesas y juramentos. Albert le escuchó y le observó como cambio de inmediato el semblante y pensó que pudo vivir está hermosa mujer para dejar de creer pero la ayudaría a sanar y de que se casaban por todas las leyes lo harían._

_-Candy mi amor, debes de saber que soy un hombre de tradiciones y de ideas bien definidas y quiero todo contigo, nada a medias-contestó Albert mirándole cariñosamente. Candy por un momento se sintió invadida en sus ideas y al tener ese carácter volátil se safo de sus brazos. Y aunque no quiso ser brusca no lo pudo evitar._

_-Albert, yo no pienso ni quiero casarme por la Iglesia, no lo haré y no me lo vas a imponer-dijo Candy tratando de no gritar pero su molestia estaba latente._

_-Amor, quiero y deseo hacer las cosas bien..._

_-Creeme Albert si no fuera por lo de Rose no me casaría sólo viviríamos juntos y..._

_-Espera Candy, habíamos quedado claros que lo hacíamos por que así lo deseábamos y no por Rose-Albert se sintió herido. Candy lo supo de inmediato que había cometido un error al expresarse. Este hombre era recto y acostumbrado hacer las cosas correctas y ella tan desapegada a las personas debía bajar la guardia al cien por ciento. Por alguna razón no quería perderle. Albert le veía quebrarse la cabeza, él sabía que era una mujer que tomaba sus propias decisiones y podía ver su pelea interna entre ceder o hacer lo que le viniera en gana. Pero Albert quería dejar en claro su posición y no por ser un misógino machista que le impone cosas si no porque quiere hacer una vida como Dios manda con ella y porque le ama._

_Candy suaviso su carácter y entendió que si iba a formar un matrimonio debía poner de su parte y no querer imponer su santa voluntad. Debía encontrar un punto para mediar la situación y ambos quedar conformes._

_-Albert yo... -podría pensarlo-dijo Candy dando su brazo a torcer le costaba pero ver esa mirada dulce que le transmitía paz y tranquilidad pensó que quizás no era del todo mal. Albert se acercó a ella y le abrazó con todo su amor._

_-Claro cariño, puedes pensarlo... te amo y quiero todo contigo todo cariño-dijo Albert besandole. Candy se rindió de nuevo a él._

**Final de retrospectiva**

Ambos unían sus vidas en presencia de pocas amistades. Por parte de Albert solo lo acompañaba su siempre fiel y entrañable amigo George y por parte de Candy se encontraba, su amiga Patricia O'brian. Que habían fungido como testigos ante esta unión. Candy se había salido con la suya respecto a que fuese demasiado discreto al menos la Unión civil que para Candy era la más importante ya que así podrían iniciar los trámites para recuperar a la pequeña Rose. La boda religiosa había quedado pospuesta para cuando recuperaran a la niña y Albert aceptó de buena gana ya que quería tener a su hija a su lado.

Aunque todo fue sencillo, Candy lucia espectacular con un conjunto de falda color crema de tubo que le llegaba a la altura de los tobillos, sin medias y zapatillas altas a tono, un top de encaje y bordados igual color crema que le enmarcaba su figura esbelta y se cubría con un saco ligero color crema que le estilizaba y la hacía lucir fresca y elegante. Se había arreglado su hermosa melena en un moño suelto y su amiga Paty le había adornado el mismo con pequeñas florecillas de azhares blancas. Su maquillaje nada exagerado, Candy era realmente hermosa no necesitaba demás. Albert había portado un traje de tres piezas igual color crema y en la solapa del traje le adornaba un pequeño ramo de azhares. Su cabello corto pero con un estilo rebelde le caía un hermoso mechón en el rostro que lo hacía lucir sexy y atractivo a un nivel supremo.

Candy entró con su amiga Paty y le vio ahí parado junto al juez y su amigo George. Al verle el corazón quería salirse. Su emoción y amor por este hombre le ponía con una mezcla de sentimientos pero de una cosa estaba segura... quería estar con él hoy, mañana, pasado mañana y siempre. Quería arriesgarse, quería vivir y tener una vida normal sin ese dejo de abandono. Quería alejar todo dolor vivido.

Albert al verla entrar, todo desapareció a su alrededor. Le vio ahí como una aparición de los angeles. Quería salir corriendo hacia ella y levantarle en brazos y gritar a todo pulmón que le amaba más que ha nada, que su sola presencia lo hacía feliz y no podía dejar de sonreír. Candy caminó y llegó hasta él con una hermosa sonrisa también y le iluminaba el rostro. Candy nunca sonreía pero con Albert a su lado no era difícil hacerlo.

-Candy cariño... -te ves hermosa y te amo-dijo Albert tomandole de la mano y posó un beso delicado. Candy se sentía transportada al cielo subía y bajaba de inmediato. Sí, adoraba a este hombre no podía negárselo mas.

-Albert... estoy aquí y quiero estarlo-dijo Candy con la voz entrecortada por la emoción. Albert le entendió perfecto. Con esas palabras le dijo todo. En ese momento el juez iniciaba con el protocolo. Pero se vieron interrumpidos por la llegada de Terry Grandchester y venía acompañado por su novia Susana Marlowe ambos se les veia atractivos a más no poder. El juez que iba a casar a los rubios conocía a su señoría del magistrado y se saludaron.

-¡Hola pecosa! Pensabas casarte sin de tu hermano, tu mejor amigo-dijo Terry divertido y le guiño un ojo. Candy le quería, le quería demasiado y se sonrieron. Con esta sonrisa se decían todo. Albert al igual le estrechó su mano saludandoles.

-Albert... cuidala, hazla feliz lo merece y pues ponla en cintura-esto último lo dijo en broma haciendo reír a Albert. Candy lo reto con la mirada. Y todos rieron.

-Albert, todavía estas a tiempo de salir corriendo-concluyó con su broma. Así era Terry con Candy su pecosa.

-No te preocupes Terry, la cuidaré y no me alcanzará la vida para hacerla feliz-contestó Albert decidido.

-Señor juez disculpe la interrupción, puede proseguir-Terry dijo solemnemente y continuaron.

Candy tenía un gran nudo en la garganta por la emoción quería reír y llorar al mismo. Todo pasó rápido y ya se encontraban firmando el acta donde avalaba su unión ante, la sociedad.

"Por el poder que me confiere y ante todos como testigos los declaró esposo y esposa... puede besarle ahora..."

Expresó las palabras el juez y Albert no esperó mas. Albert acercó a su esposa a su lado. Le abrazo posesivo le acaricio ese hermoso rostro y se perdieron en una mirada donde ambos se idolatraban. No hacía falta las palabras para expresar lo que sentía. Albert acercó sus labios a ella y le besó delicado y tierno, venerando a su mujer. Candy correspondió y abrió su boca dando acceso a ella y el beso se tornó intenso y apasionado. Todos los presentes aplaudían felices.

Al otro día eran la gran noticia, por los periódicos y redes sociales, acerca del matrimonio del magnate William Albert Andrew y Candice White Villers.

En ese momento se enteraba Niel Legan sorprendido y molesto. Él se encontraba feliz por haberles ganado la partida. Se sentía que había logrado vengarse de esa mujercilla por haberle puesto en su lugar.

De alguna manera se había sentido mejor cuando supo que había renunciado a su cargo. No había olvidado esa humillación de rechazo y de haber sido golpeado por una mujer. No pudo concebir que ella tuviera fuerza suficiente para someterlo y darle su merecido. Se había sentido herido en su ego de macho y eso lo había puesto furioso. Por eso se dio a la tarea de destruirla y estaba tranquilo por lo logrado. Pero ahora verle feliz y sonriente... ya no se sentía triunfante y no lo iba a permitir. *¡esto no termina aquí maldita! Pensaba furico arrugando el periódico. Un hombre herido en su orgullo machista es peligroso y vengativo y Niel era además de corrupto era un acosador y golpeador de mujeres y no dejar la pasar esto.

**Continuará**...

**_Chicas en recta final de la historia y agradezco su apoyo por esperar y leerme. Les comento que postee un relato erótico, pero no aparece en plataforma porque lo clasifique en "M" por ser temática fuerte y sólo pueden leerlo si lo buscan directo en mi perfil en la lista de mis historias posteadas en esta plataforma. Para la que guste leerlo. El relato lo encuentran como LA TRAICIÓN DE CANDY son tres capítulos espero sus impresiones._**

**_Les mando saludos a todas y les mando felicitaciones atrasadas a todas las mamitas de todo el mundo. Bueno en México lo celebramos el 10 de mayo. Pero mis saludos felicitaciones y bendiciones son para todas las mamitas de todo el mundo. Besos y abrazos a todas._**


	19. Chapter 19

**Los personajes no me pertenecen exclusivamente a sus creadores Nagita e Igarashi. Mundo alterno época actual. Contenido adulto queda advertido.**

**Anthony mío.**

Un joven rubio se encontraba frente al albergue "El hogar de pony". Sentía una gran emoción y sabía que en ese lugar se desenvolvia su hermana... pero sentía también una mezcla de remordimientos. Puesto que su hermana siempre vivió una vida así. Viendo de primera mano el desamor y abandono de esos inocentes. Y le dolía imaginar ese desamor y abandono que sintió ella toda la vida. Se adentró al lugar y observó con agrado que el sitio era agradable y se veía en óptimas condiciones. Vio a lo lejos a un grupo de pequeños ejercitandose, admiro las áreas verdes y también pudo percatarse de que había un centro médico y área de comida. Este lugar tenía todo lo adecuado para el cuidado de los niños. Por alguna extraña razón sentía que su hermana había tenido que ver en todo esto. Llegó al área de oficinas, en las puertas se leían a que pertenecía cada espacio. Área administrativa, Sistemas, contabilidad, trabajo social y por último dirección. Al pasar por ahí pudo observar el movimiento y sin pensarlo mas tocó en la puerta de trabajo social. Sabía que su hermana era trabajadora social del lugar. Su corazón latía aprisa por el cúmulo de emociones, pero se armó de valor y tocó a la puerta. Pero no recibió respuesta alguna. Patricia O'brian que se encontraba cerca le extraño que estuviesen tocando en la oficina de su amiga y se acercó.

-Buenos días...-¿A quién busca?-preguntó Paty amable. Angello se giró y vio a una chica agradable y correspondió a esa sonrisa.

-Buenos dias... busco a la señorita Candice White, podría indicarme donde la puedo encontrarle-preguntó Angello esperanzado. Pero No recibió respuesta inmediata por que Paty se quedó muda al ver que este joven se parecía demasiado a su amiga Candy. Él era rubio, ojos verdes y diminutas motitas color oro que bañaban ese rostro atractivo. Candy tenía más pequitas que este joven. Y ver esa sonrisa muy parecida a la de su amiga.

-¿Disculpe? me podría ayudar de alguna manera...

-Eh, sí... sí. Candy ya no labora por el momento en la institución...

-¿Cómo? Por favor no me diga eso... necesito localizarle-dijo Angello desesperado. Paty quedaba más sorprendida le parecía tan familiar esa mirada.

-No te preocupes, mira quizás debes hablar con miss Pony. Ella es la directora y una gran amiga de Candy-contestó Paty tratando de tranquilizarlo. -ven ella se encuentra en su oficina. Angello se sintió aliviado pero con miles de preguntas.

-Miss Pony... mire aquí este joven pregunta por Candy. ¿podría ayudarle?-dijo Paty al adentrarse al interior de la oficina. Miss Pony dirigió su vista a ellos, dejando a un lado lo que le ocupaba en ese momento. Desde la renuncia de Candy se les había cargado el trabajo. Pero, trataban de sacarlo adelante. Miss Pony confiaba que Candy pronto estaría de regreso. Solo se necesitaba de tiempo. Ya estaba enterada de su boda con el señor Andrew. Le había tomado por sorpresa pero se alegró demasiado. Así podría arreglarse todo y todo estaría en paz.

-Gracias Paty... yo me hago cargo-dijo Miss Pony mientras observaba sorprendida a este joven. Paty quería quedarse a escuchar pero salió dejándoles solos.

Mientras tanto unos rubios gozaban de unos días en un lugar apartado de la ciudad. Albert tenía una cabaña en el bosque, apartada de toda la civilización. Se tomaron sólo dos días, como no tuvieron luna de miel como tal. Pues Albert quería que no pasara desapercibida su boda civil ya la tendrían más adelante cuando se casaran por la Iglesia. Pero, quería gozar de ese par de días con su hermosa mujer. Candy se sentía encantada... adoraba a Albert le parecía todo un sueño tenerle a su lado. Se amaban sin recato, sin miedos y con amor... pasión desenfrenada. Se estaban acoplando sin el menor problema. Pasarían este fin de semana disfrutando. El día lunes tendría una audiencia para saber el resultado de la apelación que su amigo y abogado había interpuesto. Todas sus esperanzas puestas en eso. De ser así el juez podría reconsiderar el fallo. George tenía fe que fuera a favor. Y Terry estaba al pendiente de que todo se manejara de la mejor manera. Monitoreaba los pasos de Lennard. De hecho lo había abordado y le había dejado dos que tres cosas en claro. Así que ahora no podía hacerse de la vista gorda. Estaba en el ojo del huracán.

/

/

Cuando Niel se enteró que el abogado de Andrew había metido la apelación y que no podía tirarla por la ventana abierta que había dejado Lennard. Se había llenado de colera y furia.

-¿CÓMO ES POSIBLE QUE NO NOS DIERAMOS CUENTA DE ESTO LENNARD? ¿CÓMO FUE POSIBLE QUE DEJARAS QUE ESTO PUEDA REVERTIRSE?...-Gritaba Niel con furia.

-Te calmas y a mí no me vas a levantar la voz. No soy cualquiera y las cosas son así...-Lennard poniendo en su lugar a Niel.

-Se te pagó una buena suma de dinero, para que ahora nos salgas con esto-Niel continuaba molestó.

-Y cumplí con mi parte. Esa ventana la deje abierta para cubrir mi espalda. ¿qué querías?., que por una cosa así perdiera mi reputación y mi licencia para ejercer... No Niel, no te confundas, debo cuidar mi lugar en la Suprema corte...

Niel no lo podía creer, estaba a punto de fracasar. Pero, eso no le dolía... No, lo que le cabreaba era que Andrew se saliera con la suya. Corrección... le cabreaba que Candy le ganara.

-Mira Niel... Andrew ganara la custodia ahora o más adelante. No hay motivos para que él no pueda estar con su hija y lo sabes... ahora me mueven otros intereses-dijo Lennard sin un dejo de preocupación. Y era verdad le habían ofrecido un cargo importante en otra ciudad y había aceptado. Pero, no debía tener nada sucio y estaba limpiando su récord. Y que Andrew recupere a su hija sería ideal para su imagen. Él le entregaría a su hija. Niel salió hecho una furia del lugar. Tenía que enterar a los Kleiss y sabía que todo iba a salir mal.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Angello se encontraba en su habitación de hotel. Analizando lo escuchado por Miss Pony. Le había tenido que revelar la verdad del porque buscaba a Candy. Para que pudiera obtener información puesto que se negaba rotundamente a hacerlo. Sí, Angello había revelado que era el hermano de Candy. Miss Pony se levantó y le abrazó con lágrimas en los ojos y agradeció a Dios de su presencia. Miss Pony conocía perfecto la historia de él y le narró lo que le ha buscado su hermana. Omitió cosas porque no le correspondía revelarselo. A Candy le correspondía ponerlo al día de todo lo que ha vivido en todo este tiempo. Lo único de lo que lo hizo partícipe fue de que Candy se había casado hace días y que se encontraba fueras con su ahora esposo. Le dio los datos de su dirección y teléfono para que le pudiera localizar. Tampoco supo porque su hermana ya no laboraba en este lugar. No pregunto pensó que tal vez por su pronto casamiento iba a dejar de trabajar. Había marcado varias veces su número de celular pero sin éxito alguno. Puesto en el lugar que se encontraban no había señal. Tendría que esperar a su regreso. Pero se sentía más tranquilo al saber que la había encontrado y era cuestión de días para reencontrarse con ella. Se sentía dichoso por lo dicho por Miss Pony.

**Retrospectiva**

_-Mire joven... no estoy autorizada para dar información alguna. Si me dice para que le necesita, con gusto le daré su mensaje-respondió Miss Pony amable pero firme. Angello debía presentarse. Él quería hacerlo solo con Candy pero así las cosas. _

_-Soy su hermano de Candy, nos separaron hace tiempo...-dijo Angello sin rollos y al grano. Hasta en ese momento Miss Pony supo a quien le recordaba este joven y sí era a Candy. Tenían el mismo color de ojos y los mismos gestos. Eso la llenó de alegría que no lo pensó más y le abrazó efusiva. Le alegraba por que ella había sido testigo del sufrimiento de Candy por perder a su pequeño hermano y que él le buscara no tenía precio. _

_-Quizás ella ya no me recuerde pero al enterarme de su existencia no dude en buscarle..._

_-Ella jamás te olvidó... ¡jamás! Hasta hoy en día guarda la esperanza de encontrarte... ella no deja de pensarte y soñarte todos los días. Y le harás inmensamente feliz., eso nunca lo dudes-dijo Miss Pony emotiva Y era verdad. Angello se sintió con las emociones desbordadas y lloró de felicidad_.

**Final de retrospectiva **

Hermana... nunca te olvide también estuviste presente en mis sueños. Angello se quedó profundamente dormido pero con la felicidad dibujada en sus labios por saber que su hermana siempre lo ha tenido en mente y en su corazón...

"_Candy corría a esconderse con su pequeño hermano, el ogro malo había llegado a casa otra vez rabioso... Y no había llegado sólo. Había llegado con dos amigos que se reían y se caían por ebrios. El ogro malo gritaba groserías y despertaba a su madre levantandole por los cabellos para que atendiera a las visitas..._

_-LEVANTATE HOLGAZANA... PREPARANOS ALGO DE COMER Y QUIERO QUE ATIENDAS BIEN A MIS AMIGOS. SI NO TE MOLERE A GOLPES... _

_Gritaba el ogro malo..._

_-Pero... no hay nada en la alacena. Todo se ha terminado...-contestó esa mujer temerosa y ya con lágrimas porque sabía lo que le esperaba... _

_-ERES UNA MALDITA INUTIL...-Gritó el ogro malo mientras le propinaba la golpiza del día a su mujer. Los hombres ebrios en lugar de ayudar le animaban a seguir._

_-Hazte respetar... a las mujeres hay que tratarlas así... imponte, tu eres el hombre de la casa... _

_-Cierto... las mujeres son como los excusados sólo sirven para que uno haga sus necesidades y ya... no aportan nada más... _

_-Es verdad amigos míos, les ofrezco a mi esposa para que hagan sus necesidades-dijo burlón el ogro malo. Y avento a su esposa a los pies de estos. Que la miraban lujuriosos. _

_-NO, NO... POR FAVOR LO SUPLICO. ¿PORQUÉ ME HACES ESTO? PIEDAD! Gritaba esa mujer a todo pulmón. Mientras una pequeña niña escondida con su pequeño hermano protegiendole tapándole sus oídos y ella cerrando los ojos para no ser testigo de tan horrendo hecho. Pero, sus oídos escuchaban esa vejación y pedía al cielo que pronto parase esto. _

_-NO, NO... PAREN POR FAVOR PAREN... NOOOOOOO-Gritó Candy despertando de esa pesadilla. Albert llevaba unos minutos intentando despertarle. A mitad de la noche la sintió temblar y a sacudirse. Trató de tranquilizarla pero no lo lograba. La sentía fría pero sudorosa. Se asustó demasiado y por fin ella despertó abruptamente. Con la respiración entre cortada... quería llenarla de preguntas pero no ahora. Albert sólo le abrazó y le dijo palabras que la fueron tranquilizando. Y lo logró, Candy se aferró a él y quedaron dormidos nuevamente. Albert no le soltó en ningún momento y Candy logró relajarse._

A la mañana siguiente, despertaban abrazados... Candy se levantó aprisa recordando el sueño y se sentía avergonzada con su amado por haberle despertado. Aunque de vez en vez tenía estos sueños recurrentes, al pasar de los años ya no los tenía tan frecuentes. Pero, ayer Candy se sentía con una opresión en el pecho y no había podido dejar de pensar en su hermano... por eso había soñado con el pasado. Siempre deseó con toda el alma borrar todos esos malos recuerdos de sus horrendos padres. Pero, siempre los tenía en mente y todos esos hechos los tenía grabados y se le reproducían vividamente. Ahora se sentía avergonzada con su amado, ¿qué iba a pensar de ella? Quizás se iba a decepcionar por casarse con una desequilibrada emocional.

Albert le vio levantarse y pudo ver tristeza y vergüenza. Debía hablar con ella y le daría la confianza de que ella se abriera a él y así poder ayudarle. Candy se encontraba en el baño encerrada.

-Candy... amor, abreme por favor. Déjame ayudarte... ahora somos uno ¿recuerdas?... Déjame compartir contigo todas nuestras alegrías y todos nuestros problemas. Permíteme reconfortarte... ya no estás sola, me tienes a mí. Te amo cariño... Déjame apoyarte-decía Albert con su voz dulce y tranquila. Candy le escuchaba y sus miedos y angustias fueron apagandose al escuchar preocupación de su hombre. Candy abrió la puerta del baño... Y corrió a sus brazos sumergiendose en ellos y sintiendo su protección. Con esta acción sabía que su esposo estaría para ella hoy y siempre... Y eso la lleno de felicidad al fin pudo ver la luz en su oscura vida. Por fin sintió que dejaba atrás esas sombras negras que nublaban su presente.

-Amor... gracias, por estar conmigo. Debes saber todo de mi pasado... quiero dejarlo atrás... Se que no olvidaré todo lo vivido, pero quiero soltarlo...-dijo Candy más tranquila y comenzó a narrar todo lo que sufrió en su infancia. Le contó todo y lo mucho que le dolió la separación de su hermano y que no se cansó hasta encontrarle. Sí, Candy le había encontrado antes y supo que tenía una vida feliz y unos padres buenos. Por eso jamás intervino en su vida. Se conformó con verle feliz. Para ella lo demás ya no importaba.

Albert escuchó atento sin interrumpirle... Y pudo darse cuenta que su mujer era una guerrera y una triunfadora de su vida. Pudo escoger el mal camino... Pero no fue así, todo el dolor y sufrimientos la hizo más fuerte y más humana. Por eso quiso ayudar a todos esos niños que sufrían lo que ella sufrió en el pasado.

-Candy amor... ¿sabes?. Eres fabulosa... te admiro y te respeto. Todo lo que has pasado ha hecho que seas la gran mujer que eres hoy. Y yo estoy enamorado de esta mujer que ha luchado y salido a flote. Te amo cariño... Eres lo mejor que me ha sucedido en la vida y juntos brincaremos los obstáculos que se nos presenten. Porque si caes yo estaré para levantarte y si yo caígo estarás tu para hacerlo. Ya no estamos solos... Y pronto recuperaremos a Rose y seremos felices...-dijo Albert emocionado y le besó con gran amor. Candy se sintió reconfortada y correspondió entregandose a él ya sin miedos por su pasado.

-Albert te amo... gracias...-y se perdieron en sus caricias. Se amaron con promesas y juramentos.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya era lunes y Albert y Candy llegaban al apartamento de ella. Mientras vivirián ahí en lo que encuentran una casa a su gusto y vivir con Rose cómo la familia que son. Albert al viajar por negocios no tenía una residencia fija y rentaba por temporadas un departamento. Las propiedades que había compartido con su ex esposa se las había dejado a ella. No le interesaban. Tal vez cuando su hija fuera adulta ella quiera vivir en ellas o venderlas. Eran de ella. Candy dejó las maletas en la entrada y vio que la luz de mensajes recibidos parpadeaba en su teléfono de casa. Al estar en la cabaña se olvidó de todo y su teléfono celular se había descargado. Así que apretó el botón para escuchar sus mensajes.

El primero era de su querido amigo Terry...

* _Pecosa, se que estas de luna de miel... "picarona" pero te tengo buenas noticias... bueno les tengo a ti y a tu marido. La apelación viento en popa y si todo sale bien, antes de la primer visita que tiene Albert con su hija... quizás la tengan con ustedes... Lennard reconsidero y eso significa que todo está solucionado... adiós señora pecas* ambos escucharon gustosos. Se escuchó el siguiente mensaje... _

_*Candy... Se que no estas en casa Y espero que estés pasando una luna de miel fabulosa... cuando regreses me gustaría que me marcaras... oh Dios míos te tengo buenas noticias. Bueno no puedo esperar...¿qué crees?... bueno, ¿cómo lo vas a saber? Ja ja ja... me caso con Tom, me lo propuso... cuando vuelvas te cuento los detalles. Cuidate. _

_Ambos sonrieron... Y se escuchó un tercer mensaje..._

_*Hola... Se que es inesperado, pero... no pude esperar a que llegarás de tu viaje... soy Anthony White Villers... tu hermano...*_

**Fin**

**Chicas les dejo el final de esta historia y como siempre pues ya saben... lo mío son los epílogos. Aunque digan que está pasado de moda o no sean relevantes en una historia! Pero, para mi es lo que define una buena historia y sin epílogo siento que le falta algo. Así que... No se me inquieten que viene el EPÍLOGO... besos a todas...**


	20. Chapter 20

**Los personajes no me pertenecen exclusivamente a sus creadores Nagita e Igarashi. Mundo alterno época actual. Contenido adulto queda advertido.**

**EPÍLOGO **

Habían pasado ya un tiempo. Y todos los malos momentos habían quedado en el olvido. Cómo si hubiesen sido solo sueños liquidos... que se habían escurrido como arte de magia.

Candy y Albert se habían asentado en Chicago. Habían adquirido una hermosa propiedad y criaban felices a Rose y a Melanie... sí Candy tiempo después había quedado embarazada y Dios los bendijo con otra hermosa niña de hermosos rizos rubios, pero ojos azules como Albert. Rose estaba vuelta loca de felicidad por tener una hermana menor y se esmeraba en cuidarle y se había convertido en su guardiana. Dormían en la misma habitación y para ellos estaba perfecto. Ya se sentía el frío invernal. Pronto sería Navidad y Rose se encontraba feliz e ilusionada por celebrar Noche Buena y Navidad. La alegría bañaba su hogar. Y planeaban en grande pasar las celebraciones en familia y con amigos. Candy continuaba trabajando en el albergue. Después de recuperar a Rose... pudo integrarse nuevamente en su puesto. Pero ahora solo lo hacía durante medio día, por las tardes se dedicaba solo a su familia. Candy estaba emocionada porque su hermano Anthony vendría ha pasar vacaciones decembrinas con ellos. Albert había ido a recogerlo en el aeropuerto. Candy recordaba con emoción cuando se reencontró con él después de tanto tiempo.

_**Retrospectiva**_

_Cuando Candy escuchó el mensaje de su grabadora del teléfono. Sus piernas le fallaron y caería al piso si su amado no la hubiese sostenido. Candy viajó al pasado, al día que le arrebataron a su pequeño Ángel. Y lo triste e infeliz que quedó. Quería creer que esa era su voz y no un desalmado que le estuviera jugando una broma. Candy se recompuso y pico otra vez para reproducir una vez más lo dicho en ese mensaje._

_*Hola... Se que es inesperado, pero... no pude esperar a que llegarás de tu viaje... soy Anthony White Villers... tu hermano... He viajado desde Australia te fui a buscar al albergue. Si escuchas este mensaje me estoy hospedando en el Hotel Magnolia Inn... No es una broma es verdad lo que te digo... hermana nunca te he olvidado...*_

_Candy escuchó una y otra vez este mensaje... Sus lágrimas bañaba su rostro y su corazón latía de emoción. Quería creer con su corazón que esto no fuera un sueño... _

_-Albert...-dime, ¿qué no estoy imaginando esto? Dime, ¿qué tú escuchaste lo mismo que yo?-preguntaba Candy feliz pero con miedo a que todo fuera una broma. _

_-Sí cariño...-he escuchado lo mismo, vamos para que salgas de dudas. Te acompañare... Y estaré contigo todo el tiempo-dijo Albert abrazando con cariño. _

_Sin pensarlo más salieron en busca de la persona que más había añorado. Nunca le había olvidado y había sufrido lo indeseable cuando se lo arrebataron... pero al pasar de los años se dio cuenta que había sido lo mejor. Cuando supo su paradero y se enteró que vivía con unas buenas personas y que no sólo le brindaban estabilidad económica que si no también estabilidad emocional y le amaban. Prefirió no buscarle y alterar su buena vida. El saberle feliz y protegido fue su tranquilidad. Pero, siempre le recordaba y deseaba verle. Y ahora tenía esa oportunidad. Llegaron al hotel y se adentraron. Fueron directo a la recepción y preguntaron por él._

_-Buenos dias... me podrían indicar el número de habitación de Anthony White Villers...-preguntó Candy desesperada. _

_-No puedo dar esa información pero... déjeme buscar y le marcare para avisar que le buscan...- dijo la señorita de la recepción amable. Candy asintió nerviosa. Le temblaba todo el cuerpo a tal grado de que le castañeaban los dientes. No podía dejar de temblar._

_-Está bien señorita, esperaremos y si lo encuentra le puede decir que su hermana Candy le busca-dijo Albert al ver que Candy no podía controlar su cuerpo. Esto le sobrepasaba mas de lo debido. La señorita asintió y Albert llevó a sentar a Candy en un gran sofá que adornaba el lugar._

_La recepcionista con éxito le pasó el recado. Anthony se encontraba nervioso esperando tener noticias de su hermana. No quería salir por que si ella le venía a buscar lo encontrara aquí. Cuando escuchó que sonó el teléfono de su habitación se le alojó una emoción y su cuerpo comenzó a temblar. Pero de inmediato contestó. _

_-Señor White... le buscan en el lobbie. Su hermana Candy... Anthony sintió su corazón latir a toda marcha por la emoción..._

_-Gracias... puede indicar que suban-dijo Anthony con la voz quebrada. Cuando se hospedo en el hotel pensaba dar su nombre oficial pero le nació decir el de Anthony._

_Albert y Candy subían por el elevador. La de recepción les había indicado el piso y el número. Candy temblaba como hoja y recordaba el pasado con su ángel. Cuando lo protegía y le cantaba o cuando jugaba con él... todo se le venía como flashes y recordaba esos hermosos ojos verdes... recordaba esos bracitos de bebé que le abrazaban cuando tenía miedo... por fin llegaron a la habitación y Candy se encontraba muda por la emoción. Sentía que le daría un infarto en cuál quier momento. Albert tocó la puerta. Y se abrió aprisa. Y ahí estaba ante ellos un joven rubio, casi tan alto como Albert y dibujaba una sonrisa idéntica a la de ella. Candy, le miró detenidamente y le reconoció de inmediato era él, su pequeño hermano... _

_-Anthony... mi Anthony-dijo Candy acercándose a él. Anthony asintió y sus lágrimas se derramaban imparables. Sin esperar más se fundieron en un intenso abrazo. La sangre llamaba y apesar del tiempo transcurrido Candy jamás dejó de amar a su hermano menor. Y Anthony se sentía igual. Nada mas ver esos hermosos ojos verdes, la recordó... era ella la que le cantaba en sueños y se sintió en casa. Con ese abrazo de hermanos se sintió que había llegado a su hogar y pertenecía a algo. Y a partir de ese momento ya no estaban solos se tenían y ambos se sentían muy felices. _

_A partir de ese momento mantenían esa relación de hermanos. Pero, Anthony tenía que regresar a Australia por que su trabajo se encontraba allá. Pero viajaba a Chicago todas las vacaciones de verano y las decembrinas. Pasando largas temporadas y convivían felices. Rose y Melanie le adoraban._

_**Final de retrospectiva**_

Se encontraban todos arreglando el gran árbol navideño. Rose y Melanie haciendo gran alboroto y su tío Anthony les ayudaba gustoso a poner cada arregló en este. Candy y Albert les miraban felices. Candy todavía recordaba ese día que pudieron por fin recuperar a la pequeña Rose. Fue un momento feliz pero difícil. Ya que los abuelos estaban demasiado molestos y todo terminó en pleito y ella se vio agredida después.

_**Retrospectiva**_

_Estaban esperando el fallo del juez Y todo se estaba solucionando a favor de Albert. Y el juez Lennard daba su veredicto._

_"La custodia completa se le otorga al señor William Albert Andrew... por que ha demostrado con hechos que puede brindar estabilidad emocional a la pequeña Rosemary Andrew Kleiss, ha cumplido satisfactoriamente todo lo convenido y a partir de este momento la pequeña puede vivir con su padre"_

_El juez Lennard expresó tajante sin dejar que le cuestionacen. Albert y Candy se abrazaron llenos de felicidad. La pequeña Rose presente corrió a los brazos de su querido padre. Se había hecho justicia y por fin estaría con su pequeña. Rose estaba feliz y sabía que su papá se había casado con Candy y eso le había gustado tanto. Rose desde que la conocío le había tomado un gran cariño y por fin iba a tener un hogar. Los Kleiss gritaron y amenazaron pero nadie les hizo caso. Niel Legan había quedado en ridiculo y eso lo hizo ponerse furioso. Y no lo podía soportar. _

_-Candy... tengo que ir al baño, ¿me puedes acompañar?-pidio Rose a Candy. _

_-Claro cariño vamos-dijo Candy saliendo a los baños que se encontraban en el edificio donde se había llevado acabo la audiencia. Candy se acercó a Albert mientras él y George aguardaban para firmar unos documentos. Le indicó que llevaría a la niña al sanitario. Albert asintió y ellas salieron. Aunque los baños estaban cerca el lugar no estaba tan concurrido. Y se adentraron al aseo de damas. Candy llevaba de la manita a Rose y le indicó que entrará y ella la esperaria ahí mismo. Candy se lavó las manos y fue hacía donde podía sacar papel y así secar sus manos. Cuando de repente sintió que le empujaban y al estar distraída, se le estrelló su cabeza contra la pared logrando perder el conocimiento por segundos. Cuando medio recobró el sentido sintió un cuerpo pesado sobre de ella y hasta en ese momento se dio cuenta de que era Niel Legan la que la tenía sometida. También escuchó como lloraba Rose asustada y Niel le gritaba que guardara silencio. _

_-Niel... sueltame, todavía tienes una oportunidad de marcharte y te prometo que esto no se sabrá-le dijo Candy tratando de calmarlo. Pero el estaba cegado por la furia y quería hacerle pagar. Candy aún aturdida por el golpe sentía que no podía safarse de esto. _

_-No te muevas perra, te haré pagar el ridículo que me has hecho pasar, además me la debes. Te crees superior a los hombres. Pero, debes meterte en la cabeza que eres sólo una estúpida mujercita... sin valor-dijo Niel mientras aspiraba el cuello de Candy. Eso la llenó de ascos y Candy saco fuerza de flaqueza y como pudo logró golpear con la rodilla su entrepierna. Candy quiso levantarse pero Niel le empujó de una patada y cayó cerca de Rose y logró ponerse en pie y llegó hasta ella y logró meterla al baño._

_-Rose cariño... echa el pestillo. No abras...-ordenó Candy poniéndose de pie. Niel como toro enardecido corrió para embestirla. Pero Candy ya recuperada le propinó una patada en el rostro que lo hizo caer de espaldas y comenzó a sangrar por nariz y boca. Candy fue hacía él y le remató dejándose caer a él clavandole su rodilla en el pecho y rápidamente le giró boca abajo y le torció el brazo e igual manera le clavaba su rodilla en la espalda. Niel bufaba de dolor y le gritaba improperios. Rose asustada gritaba fuerte y se dejaron escuchar toquidos desesperados del otro lado de la puerta. Pero, Candy no quería soltarle y continuaba sometiendole. En eso lograron tirar la puerta y era Albert con algunos guardias y vieron sorprendidos como Candy tenía sometido a ese cobarde. Albert fue hasta Candy y logró separarle. Los guardias agarraron a Niel que gritaba cosas horribles a Candy. Y Albert lo tomó de las solapas levantandole como si fuese un hilacho y le dio un fuerte cabezazo que lo hizo perder el conocimiento. Y los guardias lo sacaron a rastras. Candy ya había sacado a Rose del baño que asustada abrazaba a Candy y Albert se acercó a ellas abrazandoles con amor. Niel fue preso por intento de violación y agresiones. Niel quiso safarse alegando que había sido coaccionado y torturado. Pero no aplicó por que una cámara había grabado e momento en que seguía a Candy y a Rose hasta el momento en que se adentró al baño de mujeres y eso fue suficiente para condenarle. _

_Después de lo sucedido y que el peligro había pasado. Albert reía divertido al recordar sorprendido como Candy había sometido fácilmente a ese cobarde y después del susto ya podían reír. Y Albert supo que su mujer era de armas tomar y se enorgullecio de que supiera defensa personal. _

_Albert quiso tener acercamienro con los Kleiss. Al final del día eran los abuelos de su hija. Pero, desgraciadamente los abuelos de Rose les ganó el orgullo y se alejaron de ella definitivamente. Viajaron a medio Oriente y no volvieron a saber de ellos._

_**Final de retrospectiva**_

**Noche Buena **

La residencia Andrew White. Se vestía de alegría y se llenaba con la gente amada y querida. Candy y Albert habían invitado a George y llegaba con su esposa Helen. Se habían casado hace un año y al ser ya mayores pues decidieron adoptar al pequeño Slim el hermoso pequeño mulato de hermosos ojitos azules. Rose había sido la primera en alegrarse porque así pasarían tiempo juntos. De hecho estudiaban en el mismo colegio y aunque algunos niños le hacían bullying por su color de piel... ella lo defendía y le brindaba su apoyo y lealtad. Slim se sentía dichoso. Quien iba a imaginar que entre ellos se estaba atando ese hilo rojo del destino...

Llegaban Terry y su esposa Susana y se sentían felices por la invitacion de sus buenos amigos. Terry y Albert se llevaban genial y de vez en cuando salían a tomar cervezas y se reunian de vez en cuando para disfrutar de un buen partido de básquet bol. Candy y Susana se conocían desde siempre y eran muy buenas amigas. Susana le había confiado a Candy, que no podía darle hijos a Terry... No quería perderle. Pero Candy le instó a que se sincerara con él. Terry entendió y aceptó la situación por que amaba con todo su corazón a su mujer. Ahora mismo estában en trámites para adoptar a un par de niños gemelos de dos años de edad que habían perdido a sus padres y no tenían ningún familiar y Candy los tenía bajo su reguardo. Y pronto podrán tenerlos y así formar una hermosa familia.

Llegaban Miss Pony, Patricia y Tom. Estos últimos se habían casado y esperaban a su primer bebé y estaban muy felices.

Candy miraba gustosa a toda su familia, veía a su esposo convivir feliz con todos. A su hermano jugar con Melanie, veía con buenos ojos como Rose adoraba al pequeño Slim y agradecía al cielo porque este hermoso niño era muy feliz. Su vida era plena y amaba con todo su ser a Albert... verle sonreír era su máximo. Todavía recuerda como pudo haberse negado a casarse por la Iglesia. Pero su amado no quito el dedo del. renglon y le convenció de una manera muy original al menos para ella.

_**Retrospectiva**_

_Candy entrenaba en casa su disciplina de defensa personal. Albert se unió a ella y comenzó la batalla. Candy era ruda y le hacía buenas llaves y lo sometía rapidísimo. Albert medía su fuerza con ella para no lastimarla, pero algunas veces le costaba trabajo safarse de su agarre. Albert le había pedido que se casarán por la Iglesia cuando Candy lo tenía boca abajo. Eso la saco de concentración y aflojo el agarre y Albert logró ponerla debajo de él. Al estar forcejeando sus cuerpos comenzaron a calentarse y el sudor perlaba su rostro. Candy jadeaba por el esfuerzo y por la excitación que le producía tenerle así encima de ella. Candy pudo sentir su extrema erección que se clavaba en su entrepierna y eso le hizo emitir un grito de placer. Albert se movía a ritmo, incitandole... Candy se relajaba disfrutando de sus atenciones. Albert acercó sus labios a los de ella y le susurró..._

_-Casate conmigo cariño, te amo-Y le besó arrebatado y la pasión se encendió. Candy se rindió ante su hombre... Se dejó llevar por el deseo que este hombre despertaba en ella. _

_-Sí mi amor casemonos cuando tu quieras e hicieron el amor hasta acabar exhaustos. _

_Y así unas semanas después contraian matrimonio por la Iglesia. Candy entraba del brazo de su hermano, lucia un hermoso vestido blanco, se veía realmente preciosa y al fondo a pie del altar se encontraba Albert feliz y le esperaba ansioso. Candy le veía bello y esplendoroso. Admiraba a ese hombre que le había rescatado de su mundo de sombras. Anthony entregó a su hermana y Albert dichoso se unía a la mujer de su vida. Y se prometían amor eterno. Su unión fue bendecida ante Dios. Cuando el padre por fin dijo esas palabras de cliché..._

_"Lo que Dios ha unido que no lo separe el hombre... los declaro marido y mujer. Puede besar a su esposa". _

_-Albert... estoy embarazada-le dijo Candy feliz acercándose a él. Albert la escuchó feliz y la levantó en brazos y le besó apasionado y todos los presentes aplaudieron a los esposos._

_**Final de retrospectiva.**_

Candy se sentía conmovida por todas las bendiciones que había recibido desde que le conocío y se sentía agradecida con la vida. Candy había perdonado ya a sus padres. Y aunque hace poco se había enterado que su padre había muerto por una trombosis alcohólica. No sintió ni un poco de dolor y ni afecto por ese hombre malo que había sido un monstruo con ellos. Candy y su hermano hicieron lo propio y solventaron los gastos de su entierro. Por que sin importar lo pasado Candy y su hernano habían sobrevivido y ahora eran felices.

-Candy... ¿en qué piensas tanto hermosa?-pregunto Albert abrazandole y besandole con gran amor. Candy sonrió de inmediato.

-Pienso en lo feliz que soy... por tenerte a mi lado. ¿sabes?. Eres lo mejor de mi vida... Eres mi deseo navideño cumplido... hace dos años pedí un deseo y le pedí a la vida ser felíz y tu apareciste a cuadro vestido de reno e iluminaste mi mundo. Creo que ese día en la Navidad en el albergue... me enamoré como una boba de ti...-dijo Candy acariciando su rostro.

-Lo sabía cariño...-ese día también conocí a la grandiosa mujer que eres y me robaste el corazón... te amo mi vida-dijo Albert acortando distancia y le besó... con ternura, amor y pasión... Candy gustosa se dejaba adorar...

**_Cuando existe la fe y la esperanza... siempre se puede ser feliz. Los deseos se cumplen cuando se trabajan en estos. Nada llega por si sólo... Se tiene que sembrar para cosechar... en esta vida si siembras cosas buenas... tendrás una cosecha buena... siembra amor, amistad hermandan y obtendrás bendiciones._**

**Chicas pues ahora si llegamos al fin de esta historia y agradezco de corazón su tiempo que dedicaron para apoyar este proyecto y agradezco su paciencia por esperarme... espero que lo hayan disfrutado porque lo escribí con todo mi amor para todas ustedes mis fieles seguidoras. Hasta la proxima. **

**Besos**


End file.
